Hanyou no Kokoro no Naka de
by hi-senshi
Summary: With Kagome and Inuyasha's young love erased from memory, they live seperate, unsatisfying lives. When the quest to break the curse from within the Shikon Jewel arises, will fate bring them back together? Will they remember their love?
1. Childhood Forgotten

Disclaimer: Inuyasha rox…unfortunately I do not own it or anything associated with it. I write this story out of pure fandom and love this great anime and my hero, Rumiko Takahashi. ;P

A/N: Thanx to everyone who has patiently waited for this story to be posted. I'm in the process of moving, and so writing stories is not my top priority right now. But without further adue, I shall begin:

**Update: **Fixing of grammar mistakes. Content added. Working on rewriting every chapter.

* * *

**半ようの心の中で**; **Within the Heart of the Half-Demon**

**Chapter 1 **

**Childhood Forgotten**

_--It was your fault…--_

_I didn't do anything._

_--It was your doing…--_

_How could it have been me?_

_--You killed all those people…--_

_No! No, I didn't!_

_--You make the people around you suffer.—_

_It wasn't me!_

_--You, Kagome-sama, are the source of their pain.—_

_Please stop! Leave me alone! It's not my fault!_

_--It's because of you that all of them…--_

_No…_

_--All the people dearest to you…--_

_No!_

_--It's because of you that they can't forget.—_

_Stop!_

_--They can never truly forget those horrible memories…--_

_I didn't_

…

_--Memories that only exist…--_

…_do anything to them!_

_--Because of you.—_

_NO!

* * *

_

"And you'll be careful."

"Yes, Father," the young Kagome replied lethargically.

"Okay, go ahead. You be back home before dark."

"I will, Father."

"Go on, then," her father sighed, shooing her, indicated for her to run along.

Kagome smiled in excitement and ran toward her friend and her brother, Kohaku, who were waiting for her by the door the castle.

"Come on, Sango-chan!" she exclaimed, grabbing her hand as she ran out the door. In one hand, Sango held a small baby kitsune youkai, no older than 10 months. It was Sango's job to baby-sit him, and with the help of Kagome, they could manage him and have fun just the same.

As the four of them exited the castle, they were met by a boy a little older than they were.

"Hello Sango, Kohaku-kun, Kagome-sama," he bowed politely.

"Konnichiwa, Miroku-kun," Kagome said with a smile.

Sango bowed, "Miroku. Oi, where's Inu…"

"Hey!" came the voice of a small boy leaping down from the tree above them. He was dressed in a red haori, with silver hair and pointy dog-ears atop his head.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Kagome said as he landed among them.

Inuyasha smiled back at her. Without a word, the six of them walked down into the village that surrounded the castle.

* * *

Kagome was the daughter of King Higurashi, a stringent, potent ruler over the lands of the Shikon Kingdom. He ruled with an iron fist, finding it the best way to keep is kingdom comprised of human and youkai under control. He was unyielding, but generally just and impartial. Kagome was the eight year old princess, only child of the king and queen, but enjoyed spending most of her time outside the castle walls and in the small village with her closest friends: Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Shippo. The closest to her of all of them was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was a ten-year-old hanyou who lived alone with his human mother in the Shikon Kingdom. His father had been a powerful inu youkai, ruler of the western lands, but had been slain in a violent battle. His father did, however leave him an heirloom: the Tetsusaiga, a phantom sword that had the power to slay one hundred demons in a single stroke. Inuyasha, since he was only a child, had yet to learn how to effectively use this sword, but had been strictly ordered to keep it with him at all times. He had no complaints about it for the most part, many of the village kids envied his sword, and though they treated Inuyasha like an outsider, everyone really liked his awesome sword.

Miroku lived in the gates of the castle under the training of his master Mushin to become a monk. He was still quite young, only about twelve, and he also spent more time with his friends than his master. Even as an "innocent" twelve year old, he had began to pick up his master's dirty, lecherous habits of scouting out and picking up women, or girls, in his case.

Sango was the young nine-year-old daughter of the leader of a team of demon-slayers. They aided in protecting the village from harmful youkai outside the kingdom. She had a powerful weapon called Hiraikotsu. Although she was only nine years old, she was becoming quite skilled in wielding her large weapon. Her brother, Kohaku, was only about four years old, but idolized his older sister, and in doing so, spent most of his time with Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Sango also had a companion name Kirara, a fire neko youkai, who aided the demons-slayers in their work.

On this day, it had been warm and clear, but as the evening approached, thunderheads built up around the northern edge of the kingdom, threatening rain at any time. Even so, Kagome had left the castle with her friends to play in the woods in the village. The kingdom was marked with four distinct boarders. To the south was the ocean, to the west was dry desert lands, to the east was a cliff, and to the north and north-west was a large river surrounded by the woods in which the children spent most of their free time.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed from inside the woods, "Come on! Come here and look at this."

Kagome walked down a small path until she spotted the bright red haori through the trees. Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and Kirara, who had joined them on their venture to the woods, followed close behind her.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Her voice was so cheerful and full of pure innocence.

He proudly stood next to a large tree, bigger around than his tiny arm span. The tree had some mysterious aura surrounding it; something about it seemed to compel Inuyasha's youkai instincts toward it. He looked up, way up, and the monstrous limbs.

"It's a big tree…I'm gonna see if I can climb it."

"It's really high, you're a dog, not a cat, remember," Kagome joked.

Inuyasha grunted as he sunk his claws into the bark. Kirara gracefully leaped up the side of the tree up into the green of its leaves. Sango chuckled at the cat showing off her skills to the puppy. Inuyasha leaped up as he tried to get a grip on the smooth surface of the old tree, falling to his back on the ground as the Tetsusaiga got in the way. He stood up and pulled the sword off from around his waist.

He handed it to Kagome. "Here, hold this for a second."

"No, Inuyasha," she shook her head, handing back, "You're supposed to keep it, your mom said. You can climb with it on, besides, I don't much like holding such a big sword."

He pushed it back at her, "Just hold it for a minute. I want to get up to where Kirara is."

"No, I don't want to!" she raised her voice, shoving it back to him.

"Come on, Kagome, just for a second!"

She never had been one for arguing. She gave in, taking the sword from his hands. "Fine. Hurry up." She took the Tetsusaiga into her hands and backed away, giving Inuyasha room to climb.

He took a running start, flying halfway up the side of the tree. He grabbed into the trunk with his claws and made his was up. The higher Inuyasha got, however, the more worried his friends became. Kohaku thought it was funny, and he himself tried to climb it, but being only four and a human, he didn't get very far. Inuyasha began to struggle a bit, and got a little nervous after looking down and seeing how high he had gotten. Suddenly, rocks were flying from out of the woods at Inuyasha. He yipped and pressed himself against the tree as the rocks flew all around him, a few hitting him. He closed his eyes tight, trying not to fall. A few kids emerged from the trees laughing, picking up and throwing more rocks.

"Hey, hanyou! Puppies shouldn't climb trees!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to fall or something!"

Kagome turned toward the kids and yelled, "Get lost! Leave him alone!"

Sango handed the tiny Shippo to Miroku.

"What are you doing…?"

"Just watch," Sango replied quietly. She smiled mischievously and ran toward the kids, picking up bigger rocks and chunking them at the bullies. They laughed at first, but after one got hit in the head and knocked unconscious, they thought maybe she wasn't kidding. Leaving the kid where he was lying, they took off back into the trees.

After they had disappeared, Kagome looked up at the frightened hanyou.

"You okay, Inu-chan?"

"Hai!" he squeaked.

"You can do it!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"You can reach Kirara! Go, Inuyasha! You won't fall!" She smiled whole-heartedly at him as he looked down at her. Somehow her smile and faith in him filled him with courage, making him believe that he _could_ do it…as long as she believed in him.

With a re-boosted self-esteem, Inuyasha kept climbing until he was able to reach the lowest limb. He pulled himself up and sat on it, trying to catch his breath. Kirara jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, letting out a congratulating "mew!"

Inuyasha smiled and looked down at Kagome, smiling at her. "Yeah, see! I told you I could climb it!" he boasted.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku laughed.

After enjoying the view, Inuyasha took Kirara in his arms and leaped down from the tree. Just then, from out of the surrounding trees, somewhere between ten and fifteen kids ran out and ambushed Inuyasha. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha was taken to the ground. Sango and Miroku ran and tried to pull the kids off of him, finding only to be drawn into the dog-pile (no pun intended) as well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, now holding the tiny Shippo in her free arm, "Leave him alone, you jerks!" But her cries were drowned out by the yelling of the boys. One of them got up off the pile and walked toward her. She backed away a little in a small amount of fear. The older boy chuckled.

"What's wrong, Princess? You want us to stop beating on your half-breed friend?"

"Get off of him! Just leave him alone!" she yelled again, her eyes watering.

The boy laughed in a mocking sort of way, then reached out and grabbed the Tetsusaiga from her hands.

"No!" she cried as he ran away. "Give it back!"

He yelled at the other guys and waved the sword in the air. Some of them got up and ran to look at it. The kid unsheathed it, but saw nothing but a rusty, damaged blade.

"What the heck kinda sword is this, hanyou! Some piece of crap your father left for you when he died. Sucks to have a father like that, huh?"

Inuyasha burned with anger. He fought off some of the boys, standing up and returning the violence.

"Get outta here with Shippo and Kohaku, Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered, "Go on! Get out of--"

"But the sword!"

"Just go!" he yelled, pushing some kids away, running after the ones who stole his sword.

Sango ran to Kagome and the two girls ran from the woods. The didn't leave very far, but dodged behind a tree and watched as Inuyasha got chased deeper inside. Miroku ran to the girls.

"I'm going to get help. You guys don't go back in."

"Take Kohaku with you, Miroku-kun," Sango ordered. "Inuyasha may need my help. If I can slay demons, a bunch of snot-nosed kids shouldn't be a problem."

He nodded and grabbed Kohaku's hand. Kohaku was crying for his mom, running his eye with his free fist. As they ran into the village, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango turned and ran back into the woods, following the yells of the boys inside. Before they had gotten very far, all the boys came running back, this time not in fun, but in fear. They rushed past Kagome and Sango, screaming as if they'd seen a monster. Kagome and Sango ran further into the trees. Suddenly, they were met by the face of a large, disgusting demon. It was half dead, covered with long scratch marks on the bottom made by none other than Inuyasha's Sankontessou. They rushed to find Inuyasha struggling weakly under a horde of terrifying demons.

"Inuyasha!" they screamed.

"If only I had my Hiraikotsu…of all times to leave it at home," Sango said sadly.

"It's okay, "Kagome began, "It's not your faul…" She stopped and looked over to see the Tetsusaiga lying on the ground beside the fight. No doubt the boy dropped it when the demons attacked and ran away. She handed Shippo to Sango and ran over and picked it up.

"Here, Inuyasha!" she cried, "Take the Tetsusaiga and use it!"

She ran closer to him and tried to hand him the sword, yelling for him. But as she neared the fight, the tail of a huge lizard demon swatted her harshly and she flew backwards on the ground. The huge group of demons had completely surrounded Inuyasha's small body.

"Inuyasha!" she cried desperately.

Suddenly, she felt a strong youkai energy coming from the center of the mass. From within, Inuyasha's body pulsed. The Tetsusaiga pulsed in Kagome's hands. She gasped. Sango noticed and backed away. The forest quickly fell silent. Kagome and Sango exchanged quick glances.

"What's going on…" Kagome whimpered.

Suddenly a bright yellow flashed from the pile of demons and half a second later, they all disintegrated into thin air, and the form of the small Inuyasha became visible through the bright energy. His hair blew in the sudden wind, and one of his small hands was raised, dripping with the blood of the youkai.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed in happiness, "You're okay!" She began to run to him, but stopped as the energy around him disappeared, leaving behind complete stranger. The top of the red haori was ripped to shreds on the ground, and his eyes glowed a malevolent red, set in the center were two bright blue pupils, and jagged purple stripes lined the side of his face. His once small puppy claws had grown into knifes on the end of each finger. His fangs, so large now, hung over his bottom lip, dripping with saliva.

Kagome and Sango both screamed at this beast that was once Inuyasha. He glared at them, as if ready to attack.

"Inu…ya…sha, wha—what happened to you…you…" Kagome stuttered.

"He's a, a full youkai…" Sango said.

Inuyasha took a step toward them before running. Kagome and Sango turned and began running the other direction.

_It's no use! There's no way we'll out run him!_

Sango held tight to Shippo with one arm, grabbing Kagome's with the other and pulling her along as she ran as quick as she could toward the village. Kagome stumbled after the older girl who ran quite a bit faster than she, trying her best to keep up with tears of fear streaming down her small cheeks. They were unable to get very far before they heard a rough, angry voice behind them yell:

"Sankontessou!"

Kagome leaped and hit the ground, trying to avoid what was coming at her. She screamed as she felt the edge of the attack scrape across her back, landing hard on the ground, rocks and sticks scraping up her hands and face. She didn't feel like she could ever move again. Blood began seeping from the cuts on her back onto her ripped kimono.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, stopping to turn back after her. She ran back to here, but in her panic, tripped and fell, landing right next to Kagome.

Inuyasha stood above them, as though ready to slay them both. Sango and Kagome huddled together with the baby Shippo between them.

"Inu…yasha," Kagome said softly, "Why are you…"

Suddenly there were yells coming from the distance. Inuyasha took his eyes off of Kagome and Sango and looked in the direction of the sound.

"It's the people that…the ones that Miroku sent after for help," Sango thought aloud.

"Oh no! Inuyasha will—" Kagome winced as she tried to sit up. "He'll kill them!"

Inuyasha took off toward the village. Sango stood and helped the injured Kagome to her feet.

"Can you run alright?" Sango asked, "Do you need me to carry you or anything?"

"No, I'll be alright. We have to stop—Inuyasha. Hurry before it's too late."

From in the distance that heard his terrifying voice shout "Sankontessou!" followed by screams of people, and the occasional "Grah!" of a man being slaughtered.

Kagome and Sango stood in shock for a moment before gathering their bearings, and running back toward the village where they knew a horrible scene awaited them. They gasped in horror as people lay dead and dying around them. Kagome gripped the Tetsusaiga close to her chest, afraid of losing it. Sango held her hand over the head of the wailing Shippo.

Before they had even reached the village, the many huts of the villagers were lit in flames, some already collapsing to the ground, leaving only piles of burning ashes. People ran around in panic, trying to find safety. Children had been separated from their parents and parents from their children. In the crowds, Sango spotted Miroku and Kohaku, her poor younger brother wailing as loud as the baby Shippo. She grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to them.

"What's going on!" Miroku exclaimed.

The crying Kohaku ran to his sister and embraced her, stuffing his face into her dirty clothes.

"It's Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, "He's—he's…"

Suddenly, they heard Inuyasha's name being called. They all turned to see a beautiful lady running through the crowded streets, calling for him.

"It's Izayoi-san!" Sango cried.

From the air, the youkai Inuyasha landed in the middle of the street. Big men came though the crowds with ropes and weapons, prepared to bring him down. Sango saw her father and other demon slayers ready to help bring down this monster who, only minutes ago, had been a dear friend. Kagome burst into tears as the scene progressed. They all watched, as in slow motion, as their families fought the beastly Inuyasha. Inuyasha slashed many of the ropes into pieces. He refused to give in, until his small body was struck with a weapon; Sango's Hiraikotsu. He fell to the ground and weakly fought as nets were used to hold him fast to the street. Sango gasped, looking up in the direction her weapon had flown from. Her father made eye contact with her, pain in his own eyes. He had been the one who had thrown it. Sango's face hardened at his gaze, her eyes burning with sorrow and child-like anger. _Father…how could you?_

Kagome could not stand the pain she felt Inuyasha was going through. She pushed her way to the front of the gathering crowd.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried.

At the sound of her voice, Izayoi looked up at her. Then she gasped, already choking on tears, "Wha—"

Inuyasha lay struggling on the ground, Izayoi suddenly paying him no attention, her flooding eyes glued on the princess.

Kagome looked at his mother in pain.

The men around stopped their actions, looking at the princess too. Both Izayoi and Kagome's eyes said the same thing to each other. Pain. Bitterness. And a lack of understanding.

"What are you—doing with that?" Izayoi choked.

Everyone's eyes went to the Tetsusaiga.

"I…" Kagome stuttered, suddenly scared that it had been her fault somehow.

"What are doing with his sword!" Izayoi cried louder. "WHY DID YOU TAKE IT FROM HIM!"

Kagome didn't understand. She backed away as large men approached. They roughly took the sword from her hands, and Kagome and Sango were taken by some castle guards back from the scene. The old priestess Kaede came down from the shrine, saying a charm over the unconscious Inuyasha, changing him back to a hanyou. Kagome screamed and ordered the guards to let her go. She kicked the one escorting her in the shin and her and Sango turned and ran back to Inuyasha. Sango grabbed onto Miroku and cried into his shoulder. Kagome ran straight through the crowd to where Inuyasha lay.

Inuyasha's amber eyes opened, looking straight into Kagome's. He felt the overwhelming pain all over his body, the pain he saw in Kagome's eyes, however, hurt him worst of all.

"Ka…gome…what happened?"

Before she could say another word, angry people began yelling from all around.

"He's awake!"

"He'll kill us all!"

"That hanyou's a true monster!"

"Kill him!"

"And that witch of a mother too! She's the one who's brought him into this world!"

They angry cries rose into the air and Kagome tried to rebuke the pressing crowd. "No! It's not his fault leave him alone!" But her attempts were in vain. The crowd quickly became an angry mob.

Inuyasha saw the slashes across Kagome's back. _I…I did that…to her…I…_ The echo of "Sankontessou!" filled his mind.

Suddenly, the mob began throwing things at Inuyasha, yelling for him to leave, for him to exiled, yelling for him to die. One rock hit Kagome's wounded back and she screamed from the pain. The castle guard picked up the small girl and carried her back through the crowd. She looked back, seeing Inuyasha ducking and trying to escape the torture.

"NO!" she cried back. "Inuyasha!"

She hated them…those horrible people. It wasn't his fault! It wasn't! But no matter how much she forgave him…she still couldn't erase that demonic face from her mind. Those red eyes…

The angry mob. Tens of people dead. They didn't forgive the hanyou. They beat him, yet unable to kill him, they soon ended the life of his innocent human mother, Izayoi.

* * *

"Kagome…" came the voice of her mother through the door of her bedroom.

She didn't answer.

"Kagome-sama, please, we want to help you," said some attendants.

She, Sango, and Kohaku sat on her canopy bed, still in tears. Unable to speak or eat for a near week now, they sat there. The people outside were refused help by them. The young Miroku suffered the same way, sitting alone in the left wing monastery speaking to no one. The pain the children had suffered was eating them away inside.

Inuyasha spent five days on the outskirts of the kingdom, afraid to enter for being beaten. Already suffering physical pain and wounds, the pain he felt inside was greater than any physical ailment could be. He had lost his mother, hurt his friends, and killed so many people, and most of all, hurt Kagome. There was no healing in this world for him.

* * *

"I think that—considering the circumstances, sire—that this would be the best option. The children cannot be asked to go on living like this. They have been hurt too much."

"Is it dangerous?" the king asked solemnly. "Will it hurt them?"

"It will not, your highness. But nothing, sire, could hurt them more than they are hurting now."

"Hai. As my advisor, I take your word for everything. Can I trust you to do this?"

"You may, sire. Do not worry, within a few hours, this whole thing shall be taken care of."

"I only want what is best for my daughter. Will the hanyou be treated then, as well?"

"If we do not want him returning to wreak havoc, sire, I suggest then that we do. He will be put through enough pain as it is. It is best that he forget just like the others."

"Hai, Naraku-san. Go then."

The king's advisor bowed and exited the room.

Kagome, Sango and Kohaku were taken limply from the bedroom and escorted to a room in the tower of the castle. There, the king's advisor waited. Inuyasha and Miroku were fetched. When Inuyasha entered the room, Kohaku burst loudly into tears at the sight of him. Kagome and Sango didn't lift their eyes. They were sat in a circle around the advisor.

For a long time, there was a near complete silence, only the sound of small crying coming from the children. Then Naraku broke the silence.

"I know these things have hurt you." He raised his arms into the air. "But I do not want you to worry any longer. These awful occurrences will soon be erased from your memory. To make things less complicated, the King has ordered that your memories of each other be completely erased. You will no longer have to deal with the pain that you have caused each other. For soon, even you, Inuyasha, will no longer remember that any of you ever met. Don't worry. The pain will be over soon."

From Naraku's hands, a blast of light filled the room. The five children opened their eyes wide as the energy entered them. They fell back unconscious and empty to the floor, and the light disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that's a lot longer than I thought it would be, and a lot more depressing. Oh well. Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Till next time!

And for any of you that do not know what Sankontessou is, it's Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack.


	2. The Years Following

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know that I do not own Inuyasha…yay for the Inu mastermind Rumiko Takahashi!

A/N: Hello! Here we go with chapter 2! I don't think this chapter will be very long, but the next one sure will! (Remember that at the beginning of this, Kagome is only eight!)

**Update:** Fixing of grammar mistakes. Content added. Working on rewriting every chapter.

* * *

**半ようの心の中で****; Within the Heart of the Half-Demon**

**Chapter 2**

**The Years Following**

"King Higurashi and the Parliament of the royal castle ruling over the lands of the Shikon Kingdom, do hereby proclaim that all living youkai within the vicinity of the Shikon Kingdom, and all lands surrounding, are to be exiled from this point forward. Because of reoccurring incidents, all creatures of youkai blood are to no longer be allowed, under any circumstances, into the lands in or around the villages and forests within the kingdom. A youkai refuge has been ordered by his majesty to be established in the desert lands to the west for any homeless youkai this proclamation does hereby create. Along with…"

The announcer's voice faded off in Kagome's mind. She sat atop a rock wall that surrounded a garden outside the castle. Tons of people from all over had come to hear the king's proclamation. Sitting up high, the young Kagome was able to see over the crowds to the large man who was making the declaration to the people. He stood atop a tall pillar, wearing fancy robes and holding the scroll in front of his face. His round belly jiggled when he bellowed his voice as he was doing, causing Kagome to giggle slightly. He was a funny old man with grayed hair, looking something like the way the princess had always pictured Saint Nicolas in the old story books.

Kagome half jumped, half slid off the top of the stone wall, being careful not to hurt her back that was wrapped up in bandages. She could not remember exactly how that injury had come about; something about a youkai that was now being exiled, so she had no need to worry, or so her mother had told her that morning. She had never really worried about it, the youkai did not scare her, and, if asked, she would not have been able to tell what the youkai looked like that had scratched her. She simply did not remember.

People moved aside as she pushed her way through the crowd. As she reached the front of the mass of people, she looked up at the Santa Claus man, hearing none of the fancy words he was saying.

"No more interesting here than it was back in the gardens," she said disappointed. "What an exciting thing to listen to on my first day back in the village," she sighed, turning back and working her way out of the crowd.

Kagome had been in bed for the past three days with a severe headache and her back had hurt pretty badly up until that morning. After staying in her room for so long, she had felt extremely lonely and thought that there might be some value in walking among the village people again. It was not as fun as she thought she remembered it. _I always seemed to have so much more fun out here with the people of the village,_ she thought. _So much fun…_ her thoughts trailed off.With nothing more to do, and her need for company not satisfied, the princess left the noisy crowd and walked alone toward the castle. Suddenly, she remembered something her mom had said to her before she left that morning:

"_Come on back before noon, your father and I are going to have a surprise for you!"_

Kagome looked up at the clock on the tower of the castle. 11:45.

"Alright then!" she chirped, "I'll go see what surprise momma and dad have for me! I hope it's worthwhile!"

She skipped all the way to the steps that led to the entrance of her castle. There were a lot, and Kagome often had to stop and rest about half way up. There were 264. She had counted.

The large door creaked open as Kagome entered the throne room of the castle. She stopped, puzzled to find a large group of people gathered around her parents and some of the castle guards. She walked up closer, finding she had no clue who any of the people were. They all seemed to be wearing armor of some sort, very tight fitting and the plates of the uniform very small, unlike that of a soldier. Most of the guests appeared to be older men and women, with the exception of only a few children. After waiting for what seemed like forever, Kagome made eye contact with her father.

"Kagome, sweetie, come over here. There's some one I want you to meet."

Kagome quickly obeyed the king's orders. She walked through the throng of armor-wearing people until she reached him. He put one arm around her and reached other one out, beckoning someone over to him. Kagome watched as a small girl, about the same age as herself, probably about nine, emerged from the crowd. Her head was downcast slightly, and she had her hands folded neatly in front of her. Kagome liked this girls armor the best out of everyone's; it was pink.

"Kagome, this is Sango," her father said kindly. "She and her family are moving into the castle as the royal demon slayers. They told me they had a daughter about your age and thought that you would like to be friends."

Kagome left her father's arm and stepped toward Sango, who seemed shy, seeing as how she had not much lifted her eyes. Kagome reached out a hand in greeting, a huge smile on her face.

"Hajimemashite, Sango-chan. My name's Kagome."

Sango smiled and gave Kagome her hand, the princess's friendliness apparently giving the slayer confidence. It was obvious she had not much been in the presence of royalty. As an awkward silence followed the girl's introduction, Sango marveled to herself over how beautiful the princess's kimono was. It was a bright blue summer kimono, the edges infringed in gold. Gold-woven and pearl flowers decorating the blue, making the whole outfit shine.

"Well, Kagome," her father said, standing up straight. "Why don't you show Sango her brother Kohaku around the castle?"

Kagome looked up at her father and nodded. "Would you like to go see the castle, Sango-chan?"

The girl smiled gleefully, very flattered by the princess's request to show her around. "I would love it very much!" she replied, trying to partially contain her excitement.

A young boy, younger than Sango, emerged from the crowd standing next to his sister. "I'm Kohaku!" he said, giving a hand to the princess.

Kagome smiled, to young to understand that he should not have so openly introduced himself to royalty. She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Kohaku."

The three children gave the adults a quick look before Kagome led them away, out of the throne room and into the hallways, showing them around their new home.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and early. Kagome woke up to a beam of young sunlight that shined on her face from the window between the curtains that had not been completely closed the night before. There was suddenly a loud knock at her door. Kagome twitched in a sleepy surprise, rubbing one eye lazily while stretching her arm.

_It's too early… _she moaned in her head. She dropped her arm and roughly turned her back to the window from which the sun shone.

Without Kagome's answer the door swung open.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kagome-san!" Sango exclaimed, running to her bedside.

"Sa…ngo-chan? Why?" she mumbled, stuffing her head under her pillow.

"Get up, lazy bum! Today's your birthday!"

"Yeah…that's what they all say."

Sango pulled the covers back, leaving Kagome curled in a ball, freezing in only her pajamas. Sango laughed at her friend's lousy mourning attitude, grabbing her arm and practically dragging her to her feet.

"Your parents are downstairs waiting! Let's go! The servants will be here any minute to get you dressed! You don't want to go to your birthday celebration looking like _that_ do you?" Sango said, shoving the still half-asleep Kagome in front of a mirror.

Kagome sighed, picking up a brush and running it through her tangled black hair.

"So…" Sango inquired, "How does it feel to be the big 1-2?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Seriously…" she put down the brush and got ready to brush her teeth. "There's nothing big about it. Twelve means like, nothing at all. I don't get to do anything as a princess until I'm eighteen anyway…besides, you're already thirteen, quit asking me how something you've already experienced feels."

"That's a lot of words for you this early in the morning, Kagome-san," Sango said with a smile that made the half-asleep princess want to pounce on her and rip the smile right off, and she might have considered such a notion, had she had the energy.

Kagome glared at Sango for a moment before arrogantly stuffed the toothbrush in her mouth and scrubbed, probably much harder than necessary. Sango chuckled as she began making the princess's bed. Just then, a knock came from the door. Sango called out and two maids came in, carrying a dress, no doubt Kagome's birthday dress. It was a light blue, the top was beaded in a gorgeous, detailed pattern, each bead shining like a star. The sleeves long and tight, and at the waste, the dress spread out like a bell, sparkling and dazzling in the sunlight.

"Is Kagome-sama here?" one asked.

Sango gasped and her face lit up at the sight of the dress. "Oh, Kami-sama! Kagome-san, come and see this dress! It's beautiful!"

Kagome popped her head out of the bathroom door. She gasped as well, and ran to the maids, taking the huge dress into her arms.

"Oh yes it is! It's wonderful!"

"His majesty picked it out for you, Kagome-sama. He hoped that it would elicit such joy."

Kagome, lost for words, just smiled and nodded, still hugging tight to the dress.

"If you like, we should hurry and get you dressed, his and her majesty are awaiting your arrival in the dining hall," one of the maids suggested.

Sango offered to help the other two as they dressed Kagome for her birthday party. Within a half hour, the twelve-year-old was ready to make her birthday debut.

The party was wonderful. The caterer made excellent food, including a huge cake, chocolate covered strawberries, a strawberry cheesecake, and the best castle-made strawberry ice cream ever made. (If you have yet to guess, strawberry would be Kagome's favorite fruit.)

_**Later that day:**_

"Thank you for the wonderful birthday, father," Kagome said with a bow.

"Anything for you, my Kagome."

Kagome's mother gave her a big hug. "Happy Birthday, Kagome."

"Thanks, mom."

Kagome walked away, turning back one more time just to smile at her parents. Then she ran to Sango, who was waiting for her by the door. They turned down the hall together and headed for the princess's bedroom.

"Hey, why don't you stay with me tonight, Sango? It could be like a slumber party!"

Sango smiled and nodded, "Sure!"

The two girls went up and after hours of talking and giggling, they fell asleep.

* * *

_What's that? Who's there? Who ever you are, leave me alone…I'm trying to sleep. _

Kagome held her eyes closed tighter, turning over, pulling most of the covers off of her friend.

--Pr…ince…ess…--

_No…go away! Leave me alone…_ Kagome thought. What was it that was calling her? _I want to sleep, please to away…_

--Kaaaa…goooo…meeeee--

She finally woke up and sprang out of her bed. She glanced over at Sango who was still fast asleep. She still felt the essence of someone (or something…) in the castle that seemed to be calling for her. She squinted her still half asleep eyes and looked at the door, from underneath she could see a glowing purple, what kind of looked like, a cloud. She pulled back the covers and put her feet on the cold marble floor, slipping on house shoes and a robe to warm up. She walked around her bed and toward the ominous glowing purple cloud shining from underneath her door.

_--Come, miko princess…come--_

_Miko princess? Who's a miko princess? _Pause _Me? _As she reached for the door handle, she glanced back at Sango to ensure that she was still asleep. "Stay here, Sango-chan." She whispered, "I'll be back before long." With that, she slowly opened the large door, entering the hallway, and shutting the door behind her. The inevitable boom the huge door made when it closed echoed down the hallway.

The floor in every direction was covered with a layer of the floating purple clouds. Kagome looked down to find herself standing up to her knees in it, yet unable to feel it at all.

--Kaaaa…gooooo…meeeee--

She glanced down the hall in the direction of the voices she heard, and began walking towards them. She follows the clouds that line the floors around a corner, down three flights of stairs, down another hallway, down two more flights of stairs, and lead her to a place she knows she has never been before. This hallway looked so different from any others in the castle. She gulped as the strange voices continued and she walked deeper into this unknown place. She knew she was at least two stories under ground, in a basement she wondered if her parents even knew existed.

Up ahead, Kagome saw a glowing purple wall. It was translucent, but gave off a horrendous foreboding aura. Kagome plugged her nose (she wasn't sure why…) and walked closer to it. She touched it, and it seemed to ripple around her touch.

A barrier…

She closed her eyes and pushed through, as if it held her no resistance whatsoever. The aura purified and disappeared.

_Okay…that's strange._ And she continued walking.

Suddenly, the purple glowing clouds stopped in front of a large wooden door, lined with spikes. _Looks just like castles in old fairy tale books. I wonder if there's a dungeon behind this door._ She halfway joked.

She put her hand on the door handle, breathing deeply several times and saying a quick prayer before gathering up enough courage to even think about opening the door. Finally, without putting too much thought into her actions, Kagome turned the handle and pushed the heavy door open with all her might. She gathered her balance and opened her eyes.

"Wench!" a deep voice yelled.

Kagome found the room full of pulsing demon bodies. She screamed louder than she ever knew she could. Suddenly, she saw a bright red demonic youki flying straight for her. The energy struck her body and she collapsed to her knees, still screaming, this time, in pain.

"You idiot! What are you doing here!"

Still in pain and surrounded by the youki, she looked up, looking for the source of the voice, one she vaguely recognized. She fell to the ground because of the amount of power she was using to try and keep the evil youki from entering her body. Finally, the demon energy fell from around her, exiting the room through the door that she had left open.

"FOOL!" the voice screamed again.

She weakly stood, hurting and scared, but finally found the owner of the voice.

She gasped. "Na…Naraku…"

The face looked like Naraku alright, but that was about all there was. His long, curly black hair, fell around him, drooping around the youkai body parts that sat all around him.

He chuckled, "Hai, you've guess right, my dear princess."

"Wha---What are you doing? What's wrong with you!"

"Kagome-sama…"

"You're a demon!" In a matter of seconds, the princess put many puzzle pieces together in her head. "You trader!" she cried, "It was you that advised my father to banish all the youkai in the first place and you…" she couldn't seem to get any more words out.

"It is true that I am part demon, Kagome-sama. I am a hanyou."

"You…" unexpectedly, Kagome collapsed to the floor, out of strength to stand any longer. She looked up at him, and gasped as she saw a dark purple ball in one of his grimy hands. "The…The Shikon no Tama…" she paused, then suddenly screaming with all her might, "YOU STOLE IT! YOU STOLE THE JEWEL FROM MY FATHER!"

"Your courage may be your death, wench, I suggest you hold that tongue." He snapped. She stopped her yelling, and waited for his explanation. "I had no intention on stealing the Shikon no Tama from your family or the mikos that guard it," he explained. _At least no yet…_ "You have heard, I am sure, of the history of the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai, enough."

"Then you know of a powerful youkai that possessed the jewel for centuries?"

"Yes. He terrorized the world over using the power of the Shikon no Tama for over 200 years. He was defeated by a powerful inu youkai. No one has seen him since then."

"Only part way true, Kagome-sama. It is true the demon was beat by the ruler of the western lands, but he did not perish as the story goes. Iie, without the power of the jewel, the youkai returned to his original form. A hanyou."

Kagome sat in silence, still processing all this information. _Heck…what a way for a girl to spend her twelfth birthday…_

"I, Kagome-sama, was that hanyou."

"You?"

"Hai. And since that son-of-a-bitch inu youkai stole it from me centuries ago, no one, not even the most powerful mikos have been have been able to completely purify the jewel. The curse that existed since that day has continued to dwell deep within the jewel. I, as the curse's creator, live on nights like this one off of the incredible dark power."

"You're—you're evil."

Naraku chuckled. "You are correct again, Kagome-sama."

"You rid the kingdom of the very thing that you are…you monster!"

"A lady such as yourself might do well to heed my advice. Hold your tongue or lose it."

Kagome drew back a bit, having no doubt that he would hold true to his word, that one at least. Suddenly, from behind her, the arm of a huge demon grabbed her. She opened her mouth to scream, but it covered her mouth, drawing her nearer to Naraku's face. She struggled for only a moment, before going limp in the demon's grasp.

"Now Kagome-sama, hows you say that you never mention our little encounter to anyone, lest you wish for death to yourself and all within the boundary of the kingdom. If so, save yourself the trouble and let me end your life here and now."

Kagome violently shook her head. She looked at Naraku a moment, and then raised her arm into the air as a child would to ask a question in school.

"What?"

The demon's grasp loosened and uncovered her mouth.

"The demonic youki that struck me earlier…what—what was it?"

Naraku looked at her for just a moment, laughed, then said, "That demonic energy did not come for me. No, you see, you opened the door and broke the barrier that had sealed the power of jewel inside. Your miko powers released that youki from within the jewel itself."

"Which means…?"

"That energy was part of the curse that lived inside the jewel."

"The—curse?"

Naraku nodded and smiled evilly, "Hai. Now, thanks to you, the curse has been released into the kingdom."

Kagome's imaginative head filled with ideas of horrible consequences and a deadly fear came over her body. "What—does that mean?" she squeaked.

He continued his malevolent smile, "It seems to have already entered your own body, Kagome-sama. But as for your question…" he paused for dramatics, "you'll have to figure that part out yourself."

The demon that had held Kagome in the air released her and she fell to the ground with a thud. She winced at the pain, and looked up to find Naraku and jewel gone. In panic, she looked around, but found the room completely empty.

She stood and walked toward the still open door, thinking over the events she was pretty sure really just took place. He placed a hand on her hot forehead, breathing heavily as she reached a flight of stairs.

"A curse? A real one? Am I crazy?"

Kagome reached the top and continued down the hallway, not sure of where she was going, or how to get back to her room. Suddenly, she heard the sound of Naraku's deep chuckle echo down the hallway. She quickly glanced around, but saw him nowhere. The evil laughing ceased, and Kagome stood still for just a moment. Then the voice continued in her head as she walked toward her room.

**_--And now, because of you, others will suffer. Because of you, the ones who are dearest to you will be filled with fear and anguish, unable to truly forget those horrid memories; memories that only exist because of you.--_**

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself standing at the edge of her bed, Sango still asleep where she had left her. Had that really just happened? She laid down, and the voice of Naraku still echoed in her head as she fell asleep. _There's no way I'm that crazy…it really did happen! Naraku really is a…a hanyou. I have to tell my father! No…no. Bad idea. I can't tell a soul. Naraku would surly end my life. So does that mean I have to – just sit back and watch? _She swallowed the sudden desire to cry and Naraku's words echoed again through her head as she fell asleep.

Because of you—fear and anguish—unable to forget—memories that only exist…

**Because of you.**


	3. Pieces of Memories

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine. He and all his friends belong to Rumiko Takahashi. If you didn't know that, ye hath greatly sinned. Tis okay, for Jesus Christ has the power to forgive.

A/N: As I promised, up the next day. Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm glad to see so many people are enjoying my story! It boosts my self-esteem. Oh, and just incase you're wondering, this story is on Media and on Fan If one doesn't work for ya, the other one will. sigh Spring Break is a wonderful thing. Ah, the relaxation! How ironic is it, though, that thanks to this wonderful story, I am now getting less sleep than I do during school… anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Pieces of Memories**

The ocean breeze blew the sand around on the beaches as the sun sunk deep behind the water. The pink clouds spread out like feathers across the darkening skies. In the distance, thunderheads were building up and approaching the beach quickly. Small claps of thunder could be heard in the distance. A small boy wearing a red haori with long silver hair was running down the beach through the shallows of the water. He made an abrupt stop, turning back around. A small girl wearing a long blue kimono was running after him. He called out to her indistinctly. Suddenly she stepped on the edge of her clothes and tripped, falling into the water. The boy ran to her and helped her up. The small girl thanked him, saying a name she was never quite able to remember. He smiled warmly at her. Over the ocean, a hissing sound approached them as the rain began to fall. The thunder cracked loudly over them. The girl buried her face into the red haori because the thunder was so loud. The boy wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome…"

"Hm?" she mumbled, her face still hidden in the boy's clothes.

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome grasped tighter onto the clothes as another thunder blast filled the sky. But a smile spread across her face and she nodded. "Of course I will, baka. I already told you."

The boy held her tighter. The rain poured down on them and the sky filled with ominous lightning, but Kagome had never felt safer. The boy took her by her shoulders and drew her away from his chest. For just an instant, they just looked into each other's eyes. Then Kagome glanced over his shoulder and gasped as two dark shadows approached them. She backed away. The boy stood perfectly still, keeping his eye on her as the two shadows drew nearer, forming into two people. The came up from behind the boy and grabbed away the sword that was around his waist.

Once again, Kagome called out an indistinct name. "They took your sw…"

Before she could finish, the boy fell to the ground. She started screaming his name.

_Who is it? What are you saying?_

The boy lifted himself off the ground. Kagome screamed as his looked up at her. His eyes glowed blood red, and he glared at Kagome with two bright blue pupils. Two purple stripes lined the skin under his eyes. His small claws grew deadly sharp.

"What happened to you!" Kagome screamed.

He leaped up into the air, his hand ready to strike her. His claws flew faster than lighting down toward her throat. Her blood-curdling scream filled the land.

And the blazing red eyes still filled her mind.

* * *

Kagome screamed as her head flew off the pillow. She woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart beat at a thousand beats a minute. She climbed out of her bed and ran over to the full-length mirror, looking hard into it to make sure that she was still in one piece. After discovering that she was unharmed, she let out a heavy sigh of relief.

_It's been a while since I dreamed like that. _

Kagome looked into the mirror for a minute longer. She felt like she had been asleep for ages, but a quick glance at the clock revealed that she was wrong. The sun had yet to even think about rising, it was only three in the morning. It had been six years since her encounter in the basement with Naraku, and Kagome was now eighteen. Kagome left the mirror and headed back for her bed. Now was not the time to be awake.

"Kagome-san!" a voice called from the slightly opened door.

She spun around, seeing the small figure across the room.

"Oh, Sango-chan!"

Sango opened the large door and walked in, shutting it behind her. She walked over to her friend. "Are you alright, Kagome-san?"

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and caught her breath. "Yes, Sango-chan, I'm alright. It was just…"

"Another dream?"

"Hai, another one."

Kagome walked over and sat down on the bed, still with the images her dreams had produced fresh on her mind. Sango watched her friend sympathetically, then decided to join her, sitting next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Kagome-san. Do you want to tell me about it? Was your dream the same as you've had before?"

"Kind of," Kagome replied. She paused before continuing. "I wasn't alone this time. There was—someone…someone was there with me. A boy, he…" she stopped, trying to remember the boy's appearance, "I don't remember his face or his voice, but I do remember…"

Sango waited for Kagome to continue. "What?"

"I remember his…" she fell into Sango's shoulder, sobbing.

"What do you remember, Kagome! Tell me!"

"His eyes!" she wailed. "I remember his eyes! They were…"

Sango patted her on the back. She waited for her to keep talking, but after minutes of only crying, she decided not to push the subject anymore. She felt so bad, so helpless because there was nothing she could do to help. After Kagome had calmed down a bit, Sango sat her up and looked her in the face.

"It's okay, Kagome-san. Remember that you're not alone."

Kagome sat up and looked at Sango questioningly.

"I told you before, I also suffer from many of the same things you do. Horrifying dreams and visions…things that don't make sense but seem to hurt so bad…You know that happens to me, too."

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I know." She felt even worse. _I know, I know all too well._

_--Because of you…--_

_Cut that out!_ Kagome kicked herself for hearing that voice again.

"Kagome-san?" Sango inquired.

"Yes?"

"Do those dreams…well…what do they make you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because when I have them, the ones that don't make sense, at first I am filled with fear, sadness, and anger. But after the visions fade and I am left wondering, I always feel so empty, like a part of me is missing. Do you know what I mean?"

Kagome halfway nodded.

"I don't understand why this happens to me," Sango almost started crying by simply thinking about her nightmares, "but I wish I knew how to stop it."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. _I don't know how to stop it…but I think I know why it happens. I'm so sorry, Sango…_

_--It's your fault…--_

_I wish I understood it as well. I was only twelve, but I wish I could remember exactly what transpired that night, I wish…I knew if it were real or not. I wish I could stop whatever it is that happens to Sango—and myself! There must be a way…if only I could remember. Then maybe I could do something._

Kagome and Sango sat in silence for a little while, both of them thinking about that emptiness, the seemingly unfillable void inside of them. By the time one of them snapped out of the trance, it was nearly four a.m. More sleep seemed out of the question.

"Say, Sango-chan," Kagome piped in a much more cheerful tone, "Why don't we go find something to do to take our minds off of this for a while, okay?"

Sango looked up from her lap, where she had spent the past hour staring. "Sure, Kagome-san. That sound nice. I need an emotional break."

Kagome's stomach signaled it's idea for the next activity. "How about breakfast? I'm sure there's someone in the kitchen at this hour…maybe."

Sango nodded.

They helped each other off the bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen. The castle was still dark, only a single torch lighting each hallway. Kagome managed to run into only two walls on the way down.

They were pleased to find a couple of servants in the kitchen willing to help the two sleep-deprived girls get something to eat. They sat alone in the huge dining hall, eating the eggs and miso that had been around and easiest to make.

After much silence, only small talking between Kagome and Sango, the door to the dining hall opened. They looked up, a bit surprised that someone else was coming in so early. An elderly lady walked in wearing the traditional red and white priestess clothing.

"Why, Kaede-sama!" Kagome exclaimed on recognizing the woman.

"Kagome! What are ye doing here at this early hour?"

"Sango and I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares again, my child?"

"Hai, Kaede-sama," Kagome said, lowering her tone a bit.

"Do ye mind if I join ye?"

"No! Sure! Come on!" Kagome smiled, pulling out a chair.

Kaede smiled, going into the kitchen to fix her breakfast, returning a few minutes later and taking her seat next to Kagome. At first, there was a bit of an awkward silence. Kaede watched Kagome and Sango for a minute as they ate, seeing the sadness in their faces.

"Ye are still thinking about last night's dreams, are ye not?"

A bit surprised at the priestess's intuition, Sango and Kagome dropped their chopsticks and drew their attention to Kaede. Kagome finished her bite and swallowed.

"Do you understand it then, Kaede-sama?"

"Iie, child, I only recognize your suffering becau…" Kaede paused.

"Because what?"

"'tis nothing, Kagome. Nothing ye girls need worry about as of yet. Worry not, when ye understands, it shall not be because of I."

"Kaede-sama, what are you talking about?" Kagome had become extremely interested.

Kaede took another bite, taking all the time in the world to chew and swallow. Kagome and Sango what you could hardly call patiently waited for her to begin talking, but they nearly fell out of their seats when she scooped up for food into her mouth, chewing away peacefully.

As she finished Kagome and Sango leaned in closer, waiting for her to begin explaining what she was quite obviously hiding from them.

Without even looking at the two anxious girls beside her, Kaede took yet another wonderfully delicious bite of her breakfast.

"Oh, Good Lord!" Kagome cried, throwing her head back in surrender.

Sango, anxious as Kagome, still laughed at her melodramatic sigh.

"Sumimasen, Kagome, did you need something?"

Unable to take any more, Kagome released the grip she had on the table and fell to the floor. Sango laughed out loud.

"Good heavens, child, what is ye ailment?"

Kagome pulled herself off the floor. "Sorry, Kaede-sama, no, I'm fine."

"Well then, I shall be on my way. My work as a Shikon priestess in never done," the woman said, standing up to leave.

"No! Wait, Kaede-sama!" Sango piped without much thinking involved.

Kaede did not turn or even act as if she heard anything.

Kagome folded her arms over the table and let her head fall onto them with a thud, letting out a sigh as she did so. Sango sank back into her chair.

"And for a moment there, I thought we might have some answers." She looked at Kagome and awaited a reply, but got nothing. "Kago…"

Suddenly, Kagome got a lightbulb. dingding "A _WHAT_ priestess!"

Sango jumped a bit, "A…shikon or something…why?"

Kaede exited the room.

"Wait, Kaede-san!" Kagome called, leaping from her seat toward the door Sango got up and walked after her, still completely confused.

Kagome opened the dining hall doors and walked into the hall. It was empty.

"Wait! But where's she go!" she exclaimed.

Sango caught up with her, glancing either way down the hall. "I don't see her, Kagome-san. What is it? Please tell me!"

Kagome sighed in defeat and turned to face Sango. "The Shikon no Tama."

"…Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of it?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay…well, if I remember right," _Or if it even happened at all…_ "the Shikon no Tama has something to do with the…" Kagome cut her sentence short. She didn't know what exactly she was talking about, and telling someone else might only screw things up.

"Do with _what_, Kagome!"

Kagome thought for a second, remembering that night…

**_--_**_"That energy was part of the curse that lived inside the jewel."_

"_The—curse?"_

_Naraku nodded and smiled evilly, "Hai. Now, thanks to you, the curse has been released into the kingdom."_

_Kagome's imaginative head filled with ideas of horrible consequences and a deadly fear came over her body. "What—does that mean?" she squeaked out._

_He continued his malevolent smile, "It seems to have already entered your own body, Kagome-sama. But as for your question…" he paused for dramatics, "you'll have to figure that part out yourself."**--**_

"The curse…" Kagome said finally.

"The what? The curse? What curse?"

She thought for a minute longer. "I'm…not sure…"

"What do you mean? You're making no sense. Maybe we should go back to sleep."

"But I need to talk with Kaede-sama…"

Sango put her hands on Kagome's shoulders and led her down the hall. "Later. Sleep time is now."

Kagome put up no fight, and let Sango lead her back to her room and put her to bed.

"When you wake up and your head is clear, then you're explaining things to me. Got that?"

Kagome halfway nodded as her head sunk into her pillow, and before a minute had passed, she was out cold. Sango smiled and left her alone.

"Until she gets up, I guess I got nothin' to do. I guess I'll to practice with my Hiraikotsu." She went down to the store house where the demon slayers kept their weapons and pulled out her boomerange. "Wow, I haven't practiced in over a week. I've been spending a lot of my time with Kagome-san lately. Eh-no harm done."

She hauled the Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and started to get some strength training in before everyone was awake.

As she practiced, Kagome slept and the sun began to peak over the horizon.

* * *

"Kagome…" a voice said gently. "Kagome, sweetheart, you need to wake up."

Kagome turned over in protest. "Aaarrrrrmmmmmmgggggggrrrrraaahhhhh," she groaned.

Her mother sat at the edge of her bed, attempting to wake the princess from her slumber while two maidservants waited behind with the day's outfit and with Kagome's bath things.

"Kagome, get up. It's past noon."

She weakly opened her eyes. "Noon?"

"Hai."

Kagome lifted her arms up over her head and stretched. "Sorry, mom. I didn't mean to sleep so late."

"It's fine, Kagome, just get up."

She sat up and pushed down the covers, sliding to the floor and walking over to the maidservants. One of them handed her the shampoo and soap they were holding, and Kagome walked, still half asleep, into the bathroom.

* * *

"Cut it out, Kohaku!"

"I want to hold it!"

"Quit acting like a two-year-old!"

"Give it to me, Onee-chan!"

Sango held a plate of food up over her head so that her fourteen-year-old brother could not reach it. "It's not for you, it's for Kagome-sama. Now stop it."

"I just wanna give it to her!"

Sango stopped and knocked on the door to Kagome's room.

"Just a second!" she called.

"It's Sango and Kohaku."

A few seconds later, Kagome pulled the door open. She was wearing her bath robe and had a towel on her head. Sango held out the plate of food to her. Kagome looked at it a bit confused.

"You missed lunch, Kagome-san. We figured you'd be hungry."

Kagome took the plate, "Thank you. Come on in. How are you, Kohaku-kun?"

He smiled at her. "Okay, Kagome-sama."

Sango and Kohaku sat on her bed until she was finished getting dressed. She wore a simple blue summer kimono. He black hair, not being tied back, hung loosely down to the small of her back.

"It's a beautiful day outside," Sango commented.

"Hai. It is," Kagome agreed.

"Hey!" Kohaku exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Let's go outside and do something! We could walk to the forest or into the village or something!"

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances.

"Alright," they said together.

"Yeah!" Kohaku cheered, running toward the door.

"Kohaku! Don't run in the…"

"It's okay, Sango-chan."

The three of them walked down to the courtyard of the castle. Sango was right, it really was a beautiful day. Sango spotted her Hiraikotsu out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to put it up. I'll be right back, Kagome-san."

"Alright," Kagome said, not really paying much attention. She was too busy inhaling the fresh air. _It's been a while since I came out here. I've been spending a lot of time in the castle. _She looked down the hill over the village. _I think, for some reason, it makes me kind of sad._

"Excuse me, young lady," came a deep voice from behind her. Kagome spun around, a little startled, but was relieved to see a young man. When she turned around his expression changed a bit, "Oh! Kagome-sama! That is you right?"

"Hai," she replied. _Okay…who is this guy?_ It was a young man, about twenty-three, wearing a purple monk kimono. He held a staff in one hand, and his black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. His right hand was wrapped in a cloth encircled with white prayer beads. Kagome wondered what they were for in the back of her mind. She looked him over, not recognizing him at all. "Can I help you, houshi-sama?"

The monk took her hand and got down on one knee, his head bowed in reverence. "Lady Kagome, would you do me the honor of bearing me a son?"

"Wha…?"

Before anything else could happen, the monk's staff was yanked out of his hand and smacked across the top of his own head. He fell backwards, looking dizzily up into a pair of glaring eyes.

"How dare you!" Sango exclaimed, "You hentai!" She yelled, throwing the staff down at him. He almost caught it as it landed on his stomach. Kohaku stood at a distance laughing. "Now you get out of the princess's sight before we call security!"

The monk got up, holding out his hands and backing away. "Message received! I take my leave of you now!"

Sango took a step toward him and he ran for his life into the castle. She turned back to Kagome, looking back one more time to make sure he wasn't coming back. Kohaku was doubled over with laughter, but a death glance from Sango soon shut him up.

"Who was that, Kagome-san?"

"Not a clue."

"26…27…28…29…30! Ready or not, here I come!" Kohaku called out.

Sango hid behind a water fountain on the other side of the courtyard, giggling like a little girl. Hey, sometimes it's fun to be a kid again. Kagome had ever so skillfully pulled off the old movie stunt of dressing up as a guard. She stood in plain sight at the entrance to the castle in a guard's uniform. (How she did it, we'll never know.) Kohaku ran through the courtyard, searching all the best hiding spots. (He had been playing it, of course, since he was a little kid.)

Kohaku ran around the fountain, spotting Sango.

"Found you!" He ran after her, chasing her in several circles around the water fountain. He came to a sudden halt when she waved her arms at him, pointing mischievously at the castle door. Kohaku looked over there, trying to see what she was pointing at. Not wanting to miss a perfectly good opportunity to escape. Sango took off in the other direction. Kohaku stood for a moment at a loss. As Kagome started to shift a bit, getting ready to run, thinking Kohaku had already spotted her, her really did see her, and he started running toward her. Kagome squealed and took off the helmet, running inside the castle. Kohaku didn't hesitate to go after her. Sango saw them, and she turned around and made her way after them.

Kagome ran down the marble-floored hallway, taking off the guard's outfit as she ran. She stopped at the downward stairs and turned to see Kohaku running straight for her, she squealed in laughter and ran down the stairs, skipping three at a time. Kohaku grabbed the railing and swung himself nearly halfway down the flight of stairs. Sango ran not far behind them.

The three kids ran past a couple of very startled maids that were mopping the floor. Kagome leaped over the wet floor, turning her head back to hear to maids yell:

"You should be running in the…eh, forget it."

Kohaku wasn't as lucky as Kagome had been, she failed to see the shining water on the floor, and he slipped and flew through the air, landing on his face. Sango caught up with him.

"Are you okay, Kohaku!"

He sat up, watching Kagome run around a corner at the end of the hall. He leaped to his feet and kept running. "I'm fine!"

Kagome slowed her running just a bit, knowing that her pursuer was far behind. She thought, remembering some hallways not far ahead that weaved in and out of each other, creating quite a maze. She knew she could probably lose Kohaku there and she would be home free.

He rounded the corner and spotted Kagome again. She turned into the maze, scheming the execution of her plan. Kohaku turned the corner to find the princess gone. He ran down the long hallway, looking down every turn, not seeing her anywhere.

Writers note: lol! Okay, so here's why had to write this. So you know how my family is in the middle of moving, alright so we were putting a whole bunch of our stuff into a storage unit the other day, one of those indoor kind ya know, and me and my sister and two of my friends (one of which was on a bicycle…don't ask why) Why started playing tag through the tiny hallways of this indoor storage unit. We were running around like lunatics and we had a lot of fun. Yeah, so that's where this idea came from. You should try it sometime.

Sango and Kohaku stood for a second, looking down every hall way trying to spot Kagome. (They had teamed up on her by this point. haha)

"Is this the way she came?" Sango whispered.

"I think so."

They heard running footsteps, but the long and marble corridors echoed the sound all around them, giving them no indication from which hall the sound had originally come.

Kagome tip-toed down the back hallway. _These halls have no point…_ she thought, _They just run into each other. They must have been made for this very purpose. Yes, I'm certain of that._ She stopped her thoughts as she spotted a door at the end of the passage. _Okay, I thought there weren't any doors down here…_

Her curiosity burned inside of her. More hallways maybe? Anyhow, Sango and Kohaku would be sure not to find her. She gently and quietly pushed the door open, hardly making a sound. To her surprise, she found a rustic looking spiral staircase. The walls were made of stone, a torch placed carefully on a small hook ever ten yards or so. The stairs rounded down, and the walls hid the bottom from sight. Now Kagome's curiosity was flaring. She grabbed the nearest torch off the wall. _I have to see where this staircase leads! Or it'll drive me insane the rest of my life._

She warily put each foot on the next step. The spiral staircase continued going down, continuing to circle, showing no sign of the end. _How far does this thing go down?_

Kagome continued until she finally saw the end. It must have been five flights of stairs at least. On either side of the door way were two unlit torches. The room was too dark to have seen without them, so Kagome used her torch to light them, bringing a light to the room. It was a round room, rustic and dusty. The air smelled stale and damp. The atmosphere was more than eerie, almost causing the princess to turn and go back up the stairs, but she stayed, despite what her brain was telling her to do.

In the center, Kagome saw a strange iridescent glow. She walked toward it, holding out her torch so she could see. The center of the room raised two steps with a small stand in the middle. Kagome squinted, then gasped and jumped back at what she saw.

The Shikon no Tama hung like a necklace from a small stand in the middle of the table. It was encircled by a glowing, sparkling aura of pinks and silvers.

"The…Shi—Shikon Jewel," she stuttered. She hadn't seen or heard of it in years. _Six years to be exact…_ The legendary Shikon no Tama…one cursed and hunted by humans and demons everywhere, and Kagome was standing right in front of it. _This must be the sacred Shikon Shrine. I can't believe I'm standing here! I'm in SO much trouble when I get outta here…_

Kagome stared in awe at the sparkling jewel. She had heard that it was cursed, so it could never be truly purified. So why did it still look so beautiful? As she looked closer, however, she could see it. She could see, in the very center of the jewel, a tiny swirl of darkness.

"Is that the curse?"

She looked up. On the back wall of the room, she could see something shining in reflection of her torch. She stepped down from the place where the Shikon jewel rested, walking to the wall. She found that what her torch had reflected off of had been a nameplate. Dust covered the writing. She took the sleeve of her kimono and rubbed the plaque clean, reading the kanji aloud.

"Shikon no Tama priestess Midoriko-sama. Hm-I think I've heard of that one." Below the nameplate, was four more kanji. "Courage, Friendship, Wisdom, and Love. A grave, huh? Wow… this priestess must have been one of the ones that worked as a Shikon Shrine priestess." Kagome walked along the wall. It was lined with graves of dead priestesses, ones that she assumed all worked as shrine maidens protecting the jewel. When she reached the last one, she was surprised to find that the girl had died only 18 months before, at the age of nineteen. "I don't remember ever hearing about that…a girl named Kikyo-sama. Died at the hand of a demon. How sad, she was only just my age too. How amazing." The kanji for love and wisdom was written under her name.

Suddenly, Kagome heard a sound from behind her. She jumped around frightened at the thought of being caught in the shrine.

"Nay, child! What are ye doing in the Shikon Shrine!"

"Kaede-sama!" Kagome exclaimed. _Aw man…now I'm really dead._

"Ye should not have come here, leave this place at once! Lest ye be found by someone else."

"Kaede-sama, please will you answer me some questions?"

"Ye should not be in the place, ye must leave! I have not the power to answer any questions ye may have. Many dark secrets hover around the Shikon no Tama, I am but a lowly priestess and as such shall not disclose any unneeded information to one such as ye."

Kagome noticed two small bottles the old priestess held in her hands. "Please, Kaede-sama! I won't tell a soul, and if there's something I really can't know, then you don't have to tell me."

"Young Kagome, it would be best if…"

Kagome had to think of something or Kaede would never tell her a thing. She did know some things not many other people did. "I—I know about the curse."

Kaede seemed to freeze in her tracks. "Ye…know of it?"

"Hai. I do."

"How did one such as ye come to learn of the curse? It is a secret well kept from all but those directly involved with the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome wasn't sure of what to tell the old woman. _I walked in on our friend, the hanyou advisor, and he tried to kill me with the curse, which I now have? I'm not supposed to talk about that…he'd kill me!_

"I heard about it once," she said. _Not entirely a lie…_

Kaede walked up to the stand the jewel sat on, opening one of the bottles and sprinkling the powder from inside over the jewel. She bowed her head and said a prayer. Kagome watched. She had always been somewhat interested in the work of a priestess. After Kaede finished praying, she raised her head.

"Even I, one who works so closely with the Shikon no Tama, do not know the true nature of the curse. It was cast on the jewel by an evil youkai five centuries ago. He had used the jewel to terrorize the world. It is said, that after the great inu youkai defeated him, he became a hanyou, which was his true form from the very beginning. When the dog demon took the jewel, the evil youkai used the last of his strength to put the curse over the jewel. The curse affected the dog demon, eventually aiding in his death. We Shikon Shrine priestesses work to contain the curse within the jewel until one powerful enough comes that they may finally be able to rid us of the curse once and for all. Though I have tried, there is no way to purify the jewel of the curse unless ye have spiritual powers equal or greater to that of the one who cast the spell in the first place. That would have to mean ye are stronger than the jewel itself. And that, young Kagome, is impossible."

"No, it can't be impossible."

"Hai, but I'm afraid it is. For five centuries no priestess has had the power. Perhaps Midoriko-sama herself could purify it, but she past from this world a near seven centuries ago."

"700 years? Is that how old the Shikon no Tama is?"

"Yes. Midoriko-sama is the priestess who created the Shikon Jewel. She was the only one who was powerful enough to protect it alone. Before long, however, even she died at the hands of the evil youkai."

_So Naraku killed Midoriko? Is that right? Dang, he's old!_ _Let's pretend I know nothing about him, see how much others know. _"Is that evil hanyou still alive now?"

"People say that he died after he lost possession of the jewel," Kaede said, sprinkling another powder over the jewel. "He hasn't been seen since then, but I don't believe he died."

_You're a smart one._

"He, even as a hanyou, has the ability to change the form of his body. He could be anywhere, anyone, and we would not know."

Kagome nodded. _Okay, now time to ask real questions._ "So Kaede, could you please tell me what you wouldn't say earlier at breakfast? About Sango's and my nightmares."

Kaede stopped again to pray. Kagome waited patiently for her to finish.

"Tell me, Kagome. What do ye remember of your childhood?"

"Remember? I…I remember when I played in the courtyard."

"Were you alone?"

"Yes. I was always alone. In my memories, I play like I'm not alone, I remember playing in the gardens. I talked, and ran, I laughed, and my father watched. But I always played alone."

Kaede looked at her and smiled a sympathetic smile that Kagome didn't quite understand. "Ye were alone, child?"

"Yes…"

"What about in your dreams? Your nightmares?"

"I am sometimes. And I'm always so sad."

Kaede nodded.

"Except last night," she added. Kaede looked up at here to let her finish. "I wasn't alone. And I was so happy."

"Who were ye with, child?"

"I—I don't know. He was a boy. And I…" the vision of the two red eyes coming toward her popped into her head. She closed her eyes, trying not to scream. Tears filled her eyes.

Kaede put a hand to her shoulder. She understood things about Kagome's memories that Kagome didn't. But she was unable to tell her. _Kagome still has all of her memories from her childhood intact. It sounds like the images of Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku being there with her have simply been erased, as if her memories were a drawing, and all they did was erase the other children's pictures. I wonder if it is the same for everyone._

"Do ye remember the banishment of the youkai, Kagome?"

Kagome calmed down a bit. "Yes. I remember." She thought back on the night with Naraku.

**--**_"I, Kagome-sama, was that hanyou."_

"You? You're—you're evil." 

_Naraku chuckled. "You are correct again, Kagome-sama."_

"You rid the kingdom of the very thing that you are…you monster!"**--**

Kagome sighed. _Naraku did it…_ "I had been sick in bed for a couple of days. The day I felt better, my father had exiled them all."

Kaede nodded. "Hai, ye are correct."

"Kaede?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know—Why…why were the demons exiled? Sango said that demons used to be allowed in and they didn't do anything wrong. Why did Nar…My father make them leave?"

Kaede thought for a minute. "There was an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes a…"

_--It was your fault…--_

Kagome closed her eyes, mentally yelling at that voice to stop nagging her. Kaede noticed her internal stuggle.

"Kagome? What is wrong?"

"Is—Is it my fault, Kaede-sama?"

Kaede drew back in surprise. "_Your_ fault, child?"

"Yes! My fault! Was it my fault!"

"Why do ye ask?"

"I don't know…but someone…something keeps telling me it's my fault!" she dropped her head into her cupped hands, "I don't know anything! I don't understand why it makes me so sad, either! But they're hurting! They're hurting because of what I did!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears.

"Kagome-san, dear, what do ye speak of?"

"I'm sorry, Kaede-sama! I didn't mean to…" she laid her head on Kaede's shoulder.

_This poor girl, _Kaede thought, _the problem they tried to solve by erasing the memories of the children has only hurt them. Kagome needs to talk with her father. There, I think, she may get what it is she needs to hear. But I still have yet to understand why she knows about the curse, and I doubt that all her suffering comes from losing her memories alone. Could it be, perhaps she herself has fallen victim to the curse?_

Kaede lifted Kagome off her shoulder. "Come, child. Let's leave here and ye can talk with others about this. My time in here is done."

Kagome nodded and walked with Kaede back up the stairs.

"You walk these stairs every day, Kaede-sama?"

"Hai, of course. How else do ye expect an old woman like me to stay in shape?"

They laughed a small, but greatly appreciated laugh.

* * *

A/N: There ya go! See, I told you it'd be a little longer. Next chapter: enter Inuyasha! Wohoo! Till next time, Jaa! 


	4. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine. He belongs to Takahashi-san. So do his ears. tweaktweak

A/N: Here we go on chapter 4! Enter the den of the youkai! Oh yeah, and I know that that last chapter was kind of incongruent and confusing…but um it'll all come together in the end, I promise. And if I ever screw something up that seriously just doesn't make sense, please review and let me know and I will do my best to fix it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, just don't be mean! Thanks!

Also…Spring Break is over! And I'm still moving and have yet to set up a computer, so updates will not come as often, but I shall try of at least once a week. Please be patient! I will try to write as often as possible, but school and life get in the way sometimes. .. .. Now…on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Painful Memories**

The wind blew the parched dust off the ground. It hadn't rained in years in this land; the western desert lands. Hardly a plant was in sight in any direction, except to the east, where the edge of the Shikon Kingdom could faintly be seen. None of the youkai enjoyed that view, not for years. The small den made to house youkai stood as a lonely structure amid the dying wasteland.

"Hey flea-bag!" a gruff voice shouted over the flat, red land, "Come on over here and say that to my face!"

A older male, about nineteen or twenty, with long silver hair, two dog ears atop, and a red haori turned to face the shouter. "I said she smells like your dirty wolves!"

"You brat!" he switched his attention to the girl standing next to him. "Stay behind me, Ayame. Don't listen to that dirty half-breed!"

"Wha'd you say?"

"That's right, ugly!"

"Don't kill him, Koga," Ayame said.

"Don't you worry…I ain't that nice," he said, spitting on the ground at the inu hanyou's feet.

"You lookin' to die lately, Koga? Cuz I turned out to be a nicer person than you, and I can make that happen for ya."

"Why don't you quit runnin' your mouth and back it up with some fight? Eh, Inuyasha?"

"Look who's talkin' stupid."

"I'll fight you! Let's go!"

"Don't need an invitation!" Inuyasha yelled, flying straight for Koga, punch ready to fire. He swung, but Koga dodged it, attempting to kick Inuyasha in the stomach, but that backfired as Inuyasha grabbed his leg and spun him around, releasing him and letting him fly fifty feet though the air before landing with a thud in the dirt. Inuyasha smirked at him. Koga lifted himself up and turned to face the hanyou.

"You think that's funny, huh, half-breed?"

Before Inuyasha even had a chance to answer, Koga whistled, sicking his whole herd of wolves on the lonely hanyou at once. He fought some of them, throwing them off in random directions, but he failed to fight them all off, finally being taken to the ground.

"Ha! How do you like that, mutt?" Koga yelled in victory.

Inuyasha, with only one eye open, glared at the wolf. He made one last attempt to slash his attackers apart, but his strength was gone, but not as far gone as his morale.

Suddenly, a flash of light flew in front of Inuyasha's face. He ducked his head into his arms. The flash of light flew all around him. Inuyasha looked up to find all the wolves either dead around him, or running way.

"Get up."

Inuyasha jumped up and spun around to face another silver-haired, amber-eyed inu youkai.

"What are you doing on the ground like that, you hanyou? You're a disgrace to all youkai."

Inuyasha wiped some blood away from the corner of his mouth. "Get lost, Sesshomaru. I didn't want your help."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Figures someone like you will not even thank his older brother for saving his life."

"Those pests wouldn't'a killed me!"

"You were letting them."

"Any thing would be better than living in this bloody hell!"

"Get out of my sight."

"The honor is mine!" Inuyasha yelled back, turning around and sprinting away.

"Stupid half-breed," Sesshomaru sighed, walking back to the youkai den.

"Stupid Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mumbled, running full speed toward the forest. "Who does he think he is? Jerk…I didn't need his help!"

Inuyasha reached the edge of the forest and leaped up into the top of a tree, bouncing gracefully from treetop to treetop. He jumped down, running quickly over the top of the water. He jumped atop a boulder and made one last hop, skip and a jump, finally stopping at the base of a large tree.

"Inuyasha!" a childish voice came exclaimed. I small ball of brown fluff fell from the tree and landed in Inuyasha's arms.

"Well, hey, Shippo! You keepeverything under control this morning?"

"Hai!" the small kitsune piped, smile from ear to ear. A small neko youkai leaped down and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder, letting out a welcoming "mew!"

"Hey, Kirara."

Shippo leaped down from the hanyou's arms and ran on all fours to the base of the tree. Kirara jumped up into the tree limbs, followed by Inuyasha, then the kitsune. Inuyasha removed the sword from around his waste and laid back against the truck, folding his arms into the sleeves of his haori. Shippo noticed Inuyasha's melancholy disposition, and jumped into his lap.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Wha'd'ya mean?"

"You just seem a little sad, that's all."

"Keh! I ain't sad!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Does it gotta do with tonight?"

Inuyasha growled and grabbed the kitsune's tail, holding him up in front of his face. "It don't got nothin' to do with that! Why don't you keep your nosy little head outta other people's business!"

"Quit getting so mad every time I ask you a simple question! What's your problem, anyway?"

Inuyasha growled again, releasing his hold of the Shippo's tail.

"Waa!" Shippo yelled as he fell to the ground. "Thanks for that, Inuyasha!"

"Don't mention it!"

Shippo gave up,climbing back into the tree, instead he plopped down at the base of the tree, still mad at Inuyasha. _It was just a simple question…I'm just a kid, anyway._

Inuyasha looked up through the leaves of the tree. The sun was still a couple of hours from setting, but he was still itchy about nightfall. _Geez, this sucks. There's no moon tonight. Man do I hate these nights…_

Flashback

_Inuyasha heard someone coming. Crap!' he thought, jumping into the cover of a bush right next to him. It was nighttime, so it was dark of course, but darker than usually because it was the night of the new moon. From the small_ _domicilethat was nearby, a small amount of light filtered out, revealing a young girl to be the one Inuyasha was hiding from. She looked about_ _fifteen, about the same age as Inuyasha. He could hardly see her, but her saw her long black hair that fell to her knees, and that she wore a traditional priestess outfit. He gulped as she called out._

"_Hello! Is someone there?"_

_Inuyasha ducked further down, still wondering to himself exactly why he was hiding; he was human. There was nothing to be afraid of. Before he could think anymore, he realized that_ _a branch of the bush was tickling his nose, causing him to sneeze. classic, huh?_

_The young priestess_ _jumped, turning to see Inuyasha's hiding place shaking. "Who's there?" she said, with only the slightest bit of fear in her voice._ _Inuyasha gave up and stood, exiting the bush. "Well that's a relief," the girl said, almost laughing, "I thought maybe a demon had snuck in to the kingdom. But you're no demon."_

_Inuyasha looked at the ground, "No, I'm not."_

"_That's good!" She walked over to where Inuyasha stood. "What are you doing out in the forest this late at night? It's a bit chilly to be walking around alone, wouldn't you say?"_

_Inuyasha looked up into her face for the first time, noticing the shape of her face and color of her eyes. "It's not that cold. I's just walkin' around, I guess."_

"_Oh.Well, would you like to come in?"_ _the girlraised a hand and pointed to the building behind her. Inuyasha, from where he was standing, could see that it was not a house, but a shrine._

"_Into there? No, I don't think so."_

"_It's alright, I'm inviting you in. Kaede-sama won't mind. Just come in and warm up."_

_Inuyasha thought for a moment. He wouldn't mind hanging around this girl for a while longer, but if he didn't get out before sunrise, there was sure to be trouble. It's okay, I'll just leave by morning. Or before.' he thought._

"_Okay,um…"_

"_Kikyo. My name's Kikyo."_

_Inuyasha nodded. "I'm_ _Inuyasha, Kikyo-sama."_

"_Please, just Kikyo."_

_Their eyes met and they exchanged smiles._ _She reached out a grabbed his hand, leading him into the shrine._

End Flashback

Inuyasha sighed deeply. _And I hate them more every time…every time I have to remember her._ In his head, he heard a vicious snarl and a woman's scream. He saw a flash of bright light, before closing his eyes and shaking his head. _And what I did…_

He dropped the subject, and looked up at the sun. "It should proly be down in about an hour, Shippo. Why haven't you taken off yet?"

The kitsune looked up at Inuyasha. "Yeah. I know. I guess I should go."

"You know, Shi-chan. If you wanna stay around me while I'm human, it's okay. I won't get _too_ mad, I promise," Inuyasha said, half jokingly. "Kirara always stays around, anyway."

"I know," Shippo said, nodding. "It's not that, Inuyasha. I wouldn't mind being around you as a human, it's just…" he stopped abruptly, turning his eyes away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed his awkward gestures and jumped down, landing right next to the kit.

"What are you talking about, Shippo? What else is there? It's not like I'm some kind of monsteron the new moon."

"Yeah I know. You only turn into a monster on the full…"

WHACK

"I told you to stop bringing that up!" Inuyasha snapped, "It ain't my fault, okay!"

"Geez…" groaned Shippo, lifting his face from the hole in the ground, "I knew you were angry!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, cooling himself down. Shippo sat angrily with his back against the tree and his little arms folded. Kirara watched them from high in the tree. There was a long silence, neitherone of theimmature boys willing to say anything. Shippo had just about decided it was time for him to leave, when Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Do you…" he began, "do you—transform too? Into something else? Other than yourself?"

Shippo looked at him, dumbfounded. Inuyasha seemed very serious, more so than Shippo was used to. He could tell Inuyasha was looking for a serious answer…and he seemed a little sad about it to. Shippodidn't answer right off, but sunk down onto the ground and sighed. Inuyasha looked at him and could tell he was contemplating what to say.After waiting for a few minutes, Inuyasha spoke.

"If it's that hard, kid, you don't gotta say anything."

Inuyasha looked over at him to see his response, but the small fox didn't move. On a closer inspection, Inuyasha spotted a tear as it ran down Shippo's face.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?"

Shippo lifted his head and sniffled. "Yeah. I do."

Inuyasha was a bit surprised, his head overflowing with questions about the things that Shippo had kept hidden from him. He wanted to know what it was, what it looked like, why he transformed too, and why he hadn't told him yet. But seeing that the poor kid was as depressed about it as he was, Inuyasha kept his mouth closed. It wasn't long until Shippo finally decided to tell him everything.

"I was…only four years old," he said quietly. Inuyasha listened attentively. "My parents had been gone all day…I stayed at the den with my brothers and sisters and…" he stopped for a moment and sniffled before continuing. "It was getting late that night. I had been feeling sick all day, but I didn't want to worry mom or dad so I didn't say anything. As the sun was setting I got to feeling sicker and sicker. My brothers and sisters asked what was wrong because I was acting so strange."

Kirara leaped down from the tree and crawled into Inuyasha's lap, purring a purr of sympathy for Shippo. Inuyasha stroked Kirara's back, never taking his attention from the kit.

"And then it happened. When the sun set, I remember seeing it like it was yesterday. I watched it from inside the body of a monster. I watched his razor sharp claws tear apart each and everyone one of my brothers and sisters. I felt it as he bit down into their young flesh and slaughter them. I saw it all. I could hear them screaming. I could hear them crying. I could hear them yelling my name, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't save them. I couldn't stop the monster. I saw through his eyes, I felt his movements, I felt his heartbeat. But I couldn't stop him. I had to watch it all. And when mom and dad got home, they saw him too. They saw the monster and all he had done. I watched my mom cry as she looked over her children. I watched my dad in utter shock at what he saw. And then…and then I saw the monster attack my mom…" Shippo's crying became sobs as he told Inuyasha his story. "My dad tried to stop the monster, but it was too late. He had cut her throat. Then I saw the monster attack and slaughter my dad. I saw it all. But I couldn't stop it. I saw the moonless sky over me, and I heard the monster roar. My family dead. And I was their murderer. The moonless night made me into that monster. And I killed them."

Shippo stopped talking for a few minutes to breathe. Inuyasha was completely stunned from the story he had just heard. It didn't seem possible. _Are we that much alike?_

For what seemed like hours, the forest was completely silent, as if nothing under the sun felt worthy enough to try to compete with the level of the story that had just fallen from the little kitsune's lips. As if the depth of what was happening was a phenomenon untouchable by the mere sounds and actions of the forest and its beings. The power that lied behind Shippo's story were, in fact, tied to the power of the Shikon Jewel, and there was nothing that could match it's power, so it all remained silent.

"I don't know why it happened," Shippo finally spoke up. "I never meant for it to. But ever since that night, the new moon makes me turn into something I'm not. Something evil. Something I don't want to be, but there's nothing I can do to stop it." Shippo stopped and, for the first time, raised his head and looked Inuyasha in the face with a complete seriousness, one Inuyasha had never seen the tike use before. "So that's why I have to leave. I have to leave every night of the new moon so that I don't do to you and Kirara what I did to my family. If that happened, Inuyasha…I don't think I could live on anymore."

With that, Shippo stood up and began walking away, but turned around once more. "I'll be back in the morning, Inuyasha. Don't worry."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I won't. We'll be right here in the morning." Shippo turned to leave again, but Inuyasha called out his name and stopped him. "It's okay, you know. You're…you're not alone."

Shippo gave him a strange look. "Not alone? What do you…"

"Hurry. The sun's almost gone."

The kit looked and saw the tip of the sun still sticking up from behind the mountains in the distance, before scurrying off into brush.Inuyasha didn't move from the side of the tree. He watched the sun for a few more minutes until it was gone. His head was covered in black hair, nails and dog ears gone.

"I feel it even more now, Kirara," he said absently to the purring cat in his lap. "As a human like this, I feel the pain even more. Damn, I hate these nights."He stroked Kirara's soft fur. She lifted her head and purred louder. "I remember a night kind of like that. Like the one Shippo described. I can remember those painful memories even more now, and every new moon, I remember them better."

Inuyasha finally stood up, setting Kirara down on the ground. She leaped up into the tree and curled in a ball on a branch. Inuyasha walked away from the tree, into the forest to take a walk.

..O..O..O..O..O..O..

"Where are you going, Kagome?"

"Just outside. I'll only be in the courtyard. I won't be long."

Sango nodded warily as Kagome pulled her kimono tighter around her, opening the door and stepping outside. The cool night air felt so crisp, and the air smelled so fresh. Kagome took a deep breath, taking it all in. Through the tree tops she could see the stars. Oh, how she loved to see them on clear nights like these.

Kagome walked a little away from the castle courtyard, into the trees a bit, and toward the miko shrine, where Kaede lived.

"There's still so much more I want to know about the jewel," Kagome said aloud to herself, "I wonder if Kaede would answer me a few more questions."

She picked up her pace and headed toward the shrine. When she reached it, however, she saw that the building was dark, and there was no sign of life around.

"You don't think she's already hit the sack?"

Kagome looked cautiously in the windows of the shrine, hoping not to be out alone in the dark of night. She found a small lantern with a case of matches next to it, and after a few tries, lit the lantern, and looked again into the house.

..O..O..O..O..O..O..

Inuyasha walked slowly through the trees, kicking around leaves as he did so, thinking to himself about the past. To anyone who did not know him, he would have seemed to have been walking aimlessly, the opposite, however was true. He had purposely (though he would probably deny it) walked to the shrine where he had met Kikyo. On many ofthe moonless nights, he would walk and find himself standing at the door to the shrine, looking up at the shoji and the demon seals that surrounded it, made to keep the evil youkai out. He would spend many nights sitting alone on the wooden porch. And before the sun would rise, it would be as if he had never been there.

On this night, he had yet to reach the door of the shrine, but inevitably would end up there. He walked around only a few more trees, expecting to soon see the shrine ahead of him. Suddenly, he saw a lightandjumped behind a tree and peeked around. He could hear a person walking through the leaves, and he could see the light moving. He squinted his eyes to see who had so rudely visited the shrine on such a night. The light moved around, until it finally rested and he could see the silhouette of a young girl.

_Is that…no. I couldn't be._

The lantern once again swung around to reveal the face of the young girl. Inuyasha nearly swallowed his tongue as he caught a glimpse of the all too familiar face.

"Kikyo?" he accidentally said out loud.

..O..O..O..O..O..O..

Kagome spun around, quit startled. "Who—who's there?"

Inuyasha stood out from behind the tree. "Kikyo, is that you?"

"Kikyo?" _Now where have I heard that name before…umm…_Kagome had a flashback of the nameplate in the Shikon Shrine. _That's right, one of the dead priestesses. I wonder who this guy is…and why is he calling me Kikyo?_

Inuyasha took a few slow steps toward Kagome. "I'm so sorry, Kikyo…"

She stepped back. "I'm…not Kikyo. I don't think you'll find her around here, I'm sorry. Kikyo's dead."

"Oh. Right," Inuyasha said, a little embarrassed.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before. Do you live in the kingdom?"

"Uh—no. No, I just…I'm sorry."

Inuyasha turned and walked back into the forest.

"No wait, don't go that way!" Kagome shouted after him. "That's the youkai forest!"

Inuyasha didn't turn back. He kept on walking as if she didn't exist.

"You'll get hurt if you go that way! Please come back!"

Inuyasha disappeared into the darkness, leaving the princess standing alone. A sudden gust of wind swept down and blew the fire out from the lantern. Kagome gasped and turned to see it dark within the house once again. Suddenly filled with fear, she ran back toward the castle.

Morning came. Inuyasha awoke under the same tree that he had fallen asleep under. He stood up to see the sun just rising. He could feel the youkai inside him again. His hair was silver and his claws were sharp. He stretched and yawned like a puppy aww! and looked around, figuring out which way to go.

Suddenly…

"INUYASHA!" a young voice squealed from over his head. Before he could turn back to see what was coming, a small kitsune landed on his head, grabbing hold of his ears.

"Good morning, Inuyasha! How was your sleep?"

"Grr…" Inuyasha growled, grabbing Shippo by the tail. "Get offa me!"

"Aww, come on! I was just telling you good morning!"

"Don't touch my ears, idiot!"

"You're in a bad mood, Inuyasha. Maybe you should go back to sleep."

"I'll put you in a sleep you ain't never wakin' out of if you jump on me like that ever again!"

Shippo ran ahead of Inuyasha, turning once to stick his tongue out, then continuing.

For a minute, Inuyasha fumed, but after cooling down, he smiled. It was true that Shippo drove him crazy, and that he was just a little kid, but Inuyasha was glad that he was around. He was glad that he had Shippo by his side all the time because perhaps they, more so than anyone else, could understand each other. The could feel each other's pain.

_That's right. That little runt will probably make me go insane someday, but I'm glad he's here.

* * *

_

A/N: Moving is such a pain. Before long I will have my computer set up, but until then, updating is very difficult. Thank you guys for being so patient. I will work my hardest! Hope you liked this chappy (even though it was sad) please r&r!


	5. Visions

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me. Can't believe you'd even think that.

A/N: Yay! I finally got my new computer AND school is out for the summer! Only one more year for me… but now I can write all the time! Wohoo! I'll try and update every few days or so when I'm in town. I'm also going to be gone a lot this summer, but I will try! Thank you for being so patient the past few weeks. Now, on with chapter 5…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Visions**

Sango groaned as she turned over in her half-asleep state, falling from the edge of Kagome's trundle to the floor below. She jumped up, still tangled in the pink bed sheets and griping tight to what had been her pillow, and squealed at the freezing temperature of the marble floor. She looked around, still quite startled, trying to remember where exactly she was. The room wasn't her own, and she certainly didn't have sheets this nice or pillows this soft. She sat back down on the bed and rubbed her eyes. _That's right. I slept in Kagome's room last night. _She looked back at Kagome's bed. It was empty.

"That's odd. I wonder what Kagome-sama is doing up this early."

She sat for a minute, trying to figure out what it was she was supposed to do next. For nineteen years now, Sango had been waking up in the morning, but every morning was still the same; the first twenty minutes or so were spent sitting in bed trying to figure out what step came next in her morning routine. For starters, she thought, she could go into her own room and perhaps get dressed. Maybe everything would make more sense after that. She slid out of the bed and into her slippers that waited at her bedside, then walked swiftly to the door. _Oh, how I hate being in the large rooms alone…_

Upon reaching the doors, Sango found a note resting in the curved handle. She pulled out the small slip of paper and read:

_Sango-chan,_

_I couldn't sleep so _

_I went out for a walk_

_early this morning._

_breakfast is in the _

_dining hall. I'll meet_

_you there._

_Kagome_

Sango reached down to slip the paper into her robe pocket, but then realized that her robe had yet to make it on to her body, for it was still hanging on a hook near the bathroom door. _Stupid me…wouldn't want to walk down the hall in my pajamas._ She slid her feet lethargically across the marble floor to the bathroom door and grabbed the robe down from the wall, slid it over her shoulders, stuffing the note into the pocket, and exited the room.

Before long, Sango had changed out of her pajamas and into a pink and green blouse. A blue handkerchief rested loosely on her shoulders, and she didn't dare leave her Hiraikotsu in the room while she was gone. She brushed her long black hair and put it in a low ponytail between her shoulder blades, then, with a quick touch, added pink eye shadow over her eyelids. She pulled the small slip of paper out of her robe pocket and stuffed it carelessly into the pocket of her skirt.

"Well, that ought to do it!" Sango piped cheerfully as she gazed into the mirror. With an extra bounce, she turned toward the door. _What a great day this is going to be…_ With one hand gripping the strap of her Hiraikotsu, Sango reached out and grabbed the handle to the door. Something, however, made her stop. She did not release her hold on the door handle, but felt the presence of something in the room. _It's coming…_

_Saaaangoooooo…_

Sango didn't let go of the door handle, but squeezed it harder. Silently, she began praying that it would go away this time, that it wouldn't be real. The voice filled the room with an eerie, all-pervading tension. Sango could feel the presence of her unwanted company hanging from the wall and ceiling, and even from the air she breathed.

_Saaaangoooooo…_

"No," she whispered. "Not again…"

Then she heard a laugh. Not an evil, deadly laugh, but that of a child.

"Oi, Sango!" the young boyish voice echoed.

Sango held her breath. _Kohaku? Is that you, Kohaku? _Was she imagining it this time? Would she turn around and see, not a horrific hallucination, but her younger brother? Releasing the door handle, she decided to take a chance. She turned, still shaking with fear.

"Kohaku?"

When she took sight of the source of the voice, she gasped and jumped backwards, standing against the door, covering her face. Across the room sat a white baboon. The look on his face was dark, and an ominous aura surrounded him. Behind him lay three bodies, dead from what Sango could see, and on his left stood Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, face down-cast and weapon over his head, ready to fire and kill.

"No! No, Kohaku!"

_--It's too late, Sango.--_

"Leave him alone, you beast!"

_--He has already turned to me.--_

"Liar!"

_--He fights for me now.--_

"No! Kohaku would never…"

_--And someday, Sango, you will fight for me, too.--_

"I would never be your puppet, ugly! Show your face, you coward!" Sango yelled bravely, but her eys were filled with tears and she was scared.

_--As you see, _the baboon said, motioning behind him, _Kohaku has already slain your friends…--_

"No! Kohaku!" she yelled, reaching for her Hiraikotsu.

_--Would you really consider bringing harm to your younger brother simply because he hurt someone else?--_

"That boy is not my brother," Sango said angrily, "Kohaku would never hurt anyone!"

_--Oh, but it is, Sango. And you fear him, because you know that one day, he will slay you as well.--_

"NO!" Sango exclaimed, slinging her Hiraikotsu at the baboon, tears falling from her eyes. Her anger overwhelmed whatever sense of fear she had left in her, and she took her chance to perhaps rid her days of the ever-increasingly omnipresent baboon. Though had she thought it out, her weapon would do no good on one who was a mere hallucination, but in her frazzled state of mind, it seemed as though it was the appropriate thing to do.

In the large room, the boomerang circled, nearly hitting the ceiling, but returning to Sango's hand, who was still standing next to the door. For a few moments, she did not move, but stared blankly ahead. It had happened again…those death threats from her brother…and they were scarier every time. She thought and thought, and the deeper she got, she more fear began to overtake her body. Her arms were shaking, her heart racing, and she was short of breath.

_Kagome! She can help me! Just like always, she understands!_

Without another thought, Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and swung the door open, bolting down the hall, still semi-hysterical. She ran down the hallway until she reached the end, turning down the stairwell.

"Kagome," she said, a bit cautiously. She reached her third flight of stairs. _Where do I get off? Where do I go? Where is she?_ "Kagome!" Sango began crying harder, yelling out Kagome's name every few steps. She was so frazzled, she had completely forgotten where Kagome had said she was or even that she had the note in the pocket of the skirt she was wearing. "Kagome!" she called again.

Sango had made her way down to the lower levels of the castle. The décor had changed, but she was crying too hard to even notice it. The ceilings were convex and coated with majestic paintings of angels, clouds, and stars. Golden statues lined the walls of the hallway, and the occasional door was painted bright red and lined with golden boarders. The marble floors were red and gold, and red banners, each with varying kanji hung from the walls above each statue. Sango suddenly felt lost, stressing her already panicking state.

"Where am I…" she whispered, calling for Kagome once again. She looked up and noticed the paintings on the ceilings, making a quick mental note of how beautiful they were. For only a moment, Sango forgot why she was running. She gazed at the vast hallway in awe that some one could paint something so detailed and beautiful, but when it hit her that she was in this creepy hallway all by herself, she stopped and started ahead.

She knew she wasn't alone.

Sango spun around and saw the white baboon at the end of the hallway, not moving, but only gazing at her. She screamed and kept running.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

She blindly turned a corner, running dead into a six-foot statue of Buddha. She screamed again as she tripped and spun around, trying to find her balance, but failing and falling towards the floor.

"Whoa!" came a voice attached to the two arms that Sango suddenly found herself in. She gasped and looked up to meet a pair of chocolate eyes looking down on her in concern.

"Are you okay there, miss?"

It was a young man, she recognized him from somewhere before, but couldn't place him in her state of mind. He wore a purple robe and had prayer beads around his right arm.

Now that she was finally relaxed, Sango burst into tears. She turned and grabbed the stranger's robe, sobbing into it. He looked slightly baffled at first, but patted Sango on the back in order to provide the traumatized girl with a bit of comfort.

"Are you looking for Kagome-sama?"

Sango tried catching her breath as she replied, "Yes…Do you know…where…she is?"

The man helped Sango stand up. She took a few more deep breaths, finally letting out a sigh.

"Are you alright?"

Sango nodded, and having regained her mind, she stood straight up, finally looking at the man's face. Suddenly, she jumped back.

"It's you!"

"Pardon?"

"You! That monk from the other day…you pervert!"

The monk thought, suddenly remembering Sango from their previous meeting. "Ah yes, you were the young lady accompanying Kagome-sama, were you not?"

x_Flashback_x

_The monk took her hand and got down on one knee, his head bowed in reverence. "Lady Kagome, would you do me the honor of bearing me a son?"_

"_Wha…?"_

_Before anything else could happen, the monk's staff was yanked out of his hand and smacked across the top of his own head. He fell backwards, looking dizzily up into a pair of glaring eyes._

"_How dare you!" Sango exclaimed, "You hentai!" She yelled, throwing the staff down at him. He almost caught it as it landed on his stomach. Kohaku stood at a distance laughing. "Now you get out of the princess's sight before we call security!"_

_The monk got up, holding out his hands and backing away. "Message received! I take my leave of you now!"_

_Sango took a step toward him and he ran for his life into the castle._

x_End_ _Flashback_x

"Heh heh heh…" The monk smiled sheepishly, remembering full well this woman's potential anger level. _Must…control…hands…_ "So, umm_ …"_ He motioned his hand, asking her for a name by which he should call her.

"Sango."

"Sango-san. You're looking for Kagome-sama? Right?"

"Hai," she replied, wiping her forehead, feeling a bit nauseous.

"Are you feeling alright, Sango-san?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just…need to find the princess. Can you please help me find her? That is, if you're not busy, as a houshi and all. I just really need to find…"

"It's okay, Sango-san. I'll help you find her."

Sango smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Arigato."

"My name is Miroku."

"Arigato, Miroku-sama."

He chuckled at her formality. He nodded as he began walking, leading the way out of the lower levels toward the royal quarters, where Kagome would most likely be. Sango followed close behind him, watching cautiously around her, still slightly afraid of what she might see. Miroku continually looked back at her, noticing her wariness. For a while, he ignored it, acting casual, but by the time they had walked three flights up the stairwell, he stopped.

"Ano…What's wrong, Houshi-sama?"

"Sango, are you alright?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You seem a little nervous. Are you nervous?"

She looked down at her feet. "Hai." She looked up at him quickly, "Not because of anything you've done! It's just…" She stopped, and Miroku waited for her to continue. "I'm just a little nervous about…things. This castle get creepier every day. You know what I mean?"

Miroku jerked his head up. "Uh…Hai." Pause "What?"

"It's nothing."

Sango turned and began walking up the final flight of stairs. Suddenly she stopped. What was that? A hand? She screamed on the inside, turning quickly around slapping the monk across the face. The hit brought such force that Miroku lost his balance, falling to his butt at the foot of the flight of stairs.

"You lech! BAKA HENTAI!"

For a moment, she glared angrily at the monk that sat dumbfounded on the floor. Then Sango turned and huffed up the stairs and out the door. Miroku had yet to leave his place on the floor, his hand still out stretched, and a red imprint of a hand on his cheek.

"Dang it!"

* * *

Kagome rose from her chair at the dining table.

"May I be excused."

The King nodded and Kagome pushed in her chair, leaving the room. She walked down the lonely hallway. The ceiling was high and her reflection could be seen in the glossy marble floors as she walked. Statues of knights lined the wall. I giant smiling Buddha sat at the end of the hallway.

_Sango didn't come down to breakfast this morning,_ Kagome thought. _I wonder is she is still asleep. I did say the dining hall in my note didn't I? I hope she didn't have a…_ In Kagome's mind, there was a sudden flash and she could see an image of Sango.

_Sango?_

She reached out to her, finding only that Sango was crying, calling Kagome's name.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as the image disappeared. Kagome began running up towards the bedrooms. Had Sango left yet? Would she still be there? She ran frantically, trying to find her friend.

Suddenly, she stopped. What was that? She could barley hear it, but she was sure she heard someone call her name. She listened closer.

"Kagome!" the voice echoed down the hall, nearer now.

"Sango?" she replied.

The young demon slayer rounded the corner at the end of the hall. She hesitated for a moment, finally seeing Kagome, then running toward her. Kagome stepped forward, but hardly had time to go anywhere before the crying Sango fell into her arms. She wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and cried into her shoulder.

"Sango? Daijoubu ka?"

She raised her head off Kagome's shoulder. "I saw him again."

"Who?"

"The baboon. The baboon and Kohaku. They came to me again, Kagome-chan."

"How close were they? Did they hurt you?"

"Iie. But they were closer than before. Nothing much different." She looked up into Kagome's eyes. Kagome wanted to cry just seeing the pain in her eyes. She knew there was no one to blame but herself. Sango's sad gaze crushed her heart, making her part of the curse weight only heavier on her shoulders.

A single tear rolled down Sango's face. "Kagome, I'm scared."

* * *

A/N: Mwahahahaha! I'll try and update soon. Life is busy. I'll be out of town for the next three weeks, so no updates for a while. Sorry I had to cut this chapter short, but I don't have time to write super long chappies. Jaa! 


	6. Brotherly Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi. Yo.

A/N: Quick chapter. Kinda short. It's alright, though. It'll be a while b4 the next one probably. Have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Brotherly Hate**

Dawn was approaching.

From behind the shadows of the trees, the blurry image of a figure began to appear through the low settled fog. The new morning mist glowed as it danced around him, almost falling to the ground as the aura of his awesome and silent power seemingly froze the very air that it embraced with a eerie chill that his majestic ambiance sent out. As the fog around him slowly thinned, his face became viable in the new morning light. The tip of the sun had yet to peak the horizon, but He seemed to be walking towards the great star as it ascended from its nightly rest.

His eyes glowed bright amber, looking unemotionally straight ahead as he headed for the coming morning. His long sliver hair flowed elegantly with each gust of the calm morning breeze, chilling the already awe-stricken air. His ears, pointed and erect, revealed to all the inu youkai blood that flowed through his veins. And set centered on his forehead was a blue waning crescent. His amber eyes were topped with a pink shade over his unmoving eyelids. And under each eye rested two pink stripes that completed the look of his slim face. Against the right side of his head and over his shoulder lay the cream-colored pelt that had once belonged to the great Inu no Taishou. It flowed as elegantly as His silver strands of hair in the wind, hanging loosely from his back, only sometimes breaching the ground. The torso of his attire was a shiny black, and from around the waste hung a yellow sash, blue at the ends. Two swords were tucked neatly underneath it on the left; Tenseiga, the life giving sword, and Tokijin, the sword of death.

The sun peeked slowly over the distant mountains.

At the end of each finger, his poisonous claws rested, giving any creature reason to fear Him. He wore a red and white kimono, the empty left sleeve hanging loosely over His shoulder. His right arm swinging slowly to the rhythm at which he walked. His white pants poofed out at the bottom and met neatly at the tops of his black boots, boots he never seemed to use. He walked with such grace and confidence that from though the fog, he appeared to be hovering over the ground that seemly bowed around before him. As the sun rose higher into the sky, the pink sakura flowers on the spring trees opened. During the spring, all of the trees bloomed an array of colors, pink mainly, with dabs of purple and white. When the wind blew, pedals fell gracefully from the branches. The flowers that fell around Him only added to his awesome aura, settling perfectly into the mist and dancing around him, creating a pathway from him to stride down. The pink pedals blanketed the ground, and the occasional red or purple pedals stood out among the vast pink carpet. He reached the edge of the woods and ceased walking as the sun rose higher out from behind the mountains and trees. His face was lit with the perfect color in the new sunlight. His unchanging face stared ahead. He blinked only once.

His senses as an inu youkai did not fail him, he chose, however, to ignore the approaching noise. He did not move as a small creature emerged from the forest behind him. He was small and green, wearing a shabby brown cloak, and he carried the Staff of Two Heads. The sun beat the ground around him, and a small toad-like youkai stood boldly behind Him.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the toad said quietly in a quivering voice.

The inu youkai did not move, but the toad knew he had his ear.

"He's come, My Lord. He's here to speak with you."

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to the side, and although the toad was out of sight, he implied that his words were directed towards it.

"_He_ has come?" came his voice, deep and dispassionate.

"Hai, My Lord! It is about your younger brother, Inuyasha that he wishes to talk about. He requests your presence as the Goushinboku, My Lord."

Sesshomaru did not move, but thought over the request.

"Jaken."

The toad snapped into attention. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Report back to him. I will meet him at the Goushinboku. But he must hurry with his request. I have not all day to spend with such a low life as him."

"Yes, My Lord!"

The toad youkai scurried back into the forest. Sesshomaru turned his head back to watch him, then looked once more at the sun. He eyes had suddenly changed, but only a slight bit.

"That monster wishes my presence?" A sudden gust of wind pushed his hair back, and the fur blew for a second before returning to his side. "If not for my dirty hanyou brother I would not have to see his disgusting face." He paused again. "Inuyasha." He said his name with so much contempt and disgust, even causing a spark of emotion to almost light in his eyes. "Inuyasha has brought me more trouble…" He looked down, raising his single hand and inspecting the claws. His sleeve fell back, revealing two pink stripes encircling his wrist. "And someday, even teamed up with _him_ I will defeat and kill my brother."

He glanced up at the sun, now a large circle in the low sky, then turned and walked back into the foggy forest the same way he had come.

* * *

Goushinboku stood high over the other trees in the forest. Within it's branches it housed animals and youkai of all kinds, along with the memories of all around it. It was filled with such an abundance of leaves that even in the winter, when all the leaves had fallen off of the other tress, Goushinboku still had branches covered the leaves that would not fall until perhaps the next fall. In the summer, its green canopy provided shade to much of the forest, cooling forest creatures from the hot air. And in the spring, while all the other trees were covered in beautiful pink sakura flowers…

Goushinboku was bare.

It shone to all around like a beacon as the only green spot among a grouping of pink, purple, and white.

"It's part of the curse."

"Curse?" Sesshomaru questioned to the shadow behind the bush. He stood under the sacred tree, his squire Jaken close behind him.

"The curse that infects your brother, along with so many others."

"If you wished so desperately to speak with me, come out from the shadows and face me…Naraku."

With Sesshomaru's words, a white baboon slipped, silently and almost instantly, into view. Nothing showed that revealed him to be human, and he spoke without movement. The horrifying eyeless blue mask left room for sight and speech of the wearer, but the thick white pelt stifled any attempted movement.

"So you've come disguised, Naraku. Afraid to show your true face in place of the better looking monkey one?"

"I've come on account of your brother, Sesshomaru."

"I have no desire to speak of him."

"I have a way he could be destroyed."

Naraku immediately grabbed Sesshomaru's attention. He glared the baboon down, looking for lies. "What do you mean?"

"With your help, I could bring Inuyasha's life to an end. For you see, I share the hate of him with you and would like nothing more than to see him obliterated."

"How so?"

"You know, do you, of the curse that was placed of Inuyasha many years ago? It is the same curse that affects Goushinboku, the princess, and others. He his forced every full moon to become a full youkai. With no one's help, Inuyasha will soon bring death upon himself. It is inevitable that he will lose control and kill until he dies, but in being part of his death, you could gain tremendous power once the curse is lifted. The Shikon no Tama holds within it the whole of the curse. Once all its captives are dead, I shall share with you the power that the Shikon Jewel endows, and you and I could be the worlds most powerful youkai."

Sesshomaru gazed at the monkey. With almost no thought in his words, he replied, "I do not need your assistance nor the aid of the Shikon Jewel to become powerful. Unlike you, I am naturally a powerful youkai and require no assistance. You may very well destroy humans and use the Shikon no Tama to become the most powerful youkai in all the world," Sesshomaru paused and glared at Naraku as Naraku glared back, hanging, waiting for the next words. "But you will be nothing but a counterfeit demon. And the whole world will know it."

Naraku sat in silence, thinking on Sesshomaru's words. _Does this mean he has no intention of helping me to kill Inuyasha? _Naraku was a bit disappointed, but not distraught.

"Arigato for your time, Sesshomaru. Very well then. I shall kill the hanyou on my own." He began to turn around to leave.

"You misunderstand me, Naraku."

The baboon quickly turned its head, intent on hearing Sesshomaru's thoughts. "_I_ misunderstand you?"

"I desire no power from the Shikon Jewel, nor do I wish to share any fraudulent glory with a lowlife such as yourself. I will, however, bring aid in your wish to kill Inuyasha. That half-breed is of a lower class than you. I would be honored to be the one to bring death to him. All I ask is that **I** am the one who kills him. I do not require your help in such an easy task. Do what you want with his friends. I claim his life."

"Then we have a deal?"

"So long as you keep up your end."

"Don't you worry about me. When the time is right, I will let you know. Inuyasha's life will then be in your hands."

Naraku's voice trailed off as he faded back into the bushes the way he had come. Sesshomaru didn't move for a moment, just looked off in the trees. _I wonder if I can really trust him._

Jaken approached him from behind. "This demon, Naraku, My Lord, do you know him?"

"I know him now."

"You trusted him so quickly…are you sure he is going to do as promised?"

"Whether or not he is honest is no concern of mine. He either gives me Inuyasha's life or I take it. Naraku's hidden plot is not significant to my wishes. I will have Inuyasha."

With that, he turned walked away. Jaken followed quickly, watching behind him, wondering what bother Naraku and Sesshomaru had in mind.

And how he would play a part in it.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Cool Sesshy chappie! Bye bye! 


	7. Teaming Up with A Lecherous Monk

**Disclaimer:** I have a white dog named Angel. She belongs to me. Sometimes she looks a lot like Inuyasha would if he was a dog. But even so, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. He's Rumiko Takahashi's puppy. Sometimes I wish I had a puppy like him.

**A/N:** Thanks to you guys that are reviewing! It's so encouraging to hear that you y'all like it! I will try to finish the next chapter soon….but I'm leaving the country in a couple weeks and in the mean time I have to bother with money and vaccinations and stuff. Then I'll be gone for a week and let me tell you, it's hard to update computer-less in a third world country…

* * *

Chapter 7

Teaming Up With A Lecherous Monk

"He was closer this time," Sango said solemnly.

"Hm?" Kagome said, turning around to face her friend. Sango sat on the edge of Kagome's bed. Her head hung low and she appeared to be looking at her hands, but on closer inspection it was clear she was staring straight through them to the ground below. She had sat there for a near half hour without a word. Kagome had been waiting on Sango to elaborate on her hallucination, tidying up her room, moving things around, and although it may have appeared she was making progress, the princess was simply moving random objects from place to place aimlessly, trying to pass the time, and not to pressure Sango into speaking before she was ready.

Every once in a while, Sango would exhale heavily, and Kagome would glance her way, but when no words followed, Kagome ignored the distraught girl and returned to her "cleaning."

Any observer may have thought that Kagome's actions were cold and insensitive to her friend in such a depressing situation. The opposite was true, however; Kagome knew how to handle Sango in this state.

It was routine.

Now it seemed Sango was finally ready to talk. Kagome dropped her meaningless organizing, and turned to face her friend.

"Kohaku…he – he was there too. He had…" Sango stopped, biting her lower lip and holding back the tears. "He had killed you, Kagome! You were there – dead! And there were a few others! The baboon said he had killed them!"

Sango wailed again. Kagome let her sob into her shoulder, patting Sango's head gently sighing an occasionally "It's alright…" or "Shh…he gone now. It was just a dream."

Sango got hold of herself again. She sat up and sniffled a few more times, then looked back down, this time at her open hands. "I hate it," she said plainly. "I hate everything about it."

"About…?"

"This damn curse! It's not fair! Nothing happened like this before! I swear I'm going insane! I'm seeing things! I don't know where it came from or who set it on us but…I if ever find out who it was – if I ever meet that despicable idiot…then I'll…I'll…" she clenched her fists and tear filled her eyes again. This time, not of sadness or fear, but of anger and hate. She couldn't even think of what she would do to that evil, twisted person…nothing would be horrible enough of a punishment.

Nothing.

"It's not just me, you know," Sango said flatly, looking up into Kagome's eyes.

"Huh?" Kagome looked utterly confused. _Not just you? Of course it's not! It's me too! But if I told you how I suffered…_ "What do you mean, Sango-chan? Who else?"

"Kohaku."

Kagome was shocked. _Oh no! The curse infects Kohaku, too!_

"He hallucinates, too. He's told me about it before." Sango's tone had gone from intense fear and sadness to a monotone, flat voice, pain and hate seething form every word. "Like I see him and the baboon threatening and coming closer to killing me every time, Kohaku sees himself slaughtering me and our whole family. He sees himself with the baboon. It scares him so much."

Kagome couldn't bear it. She knew…She knew who's fault Sango's suffering was. She knew whose fault everyone's suffering was. Her, Sango, Kohaku, and whoever else she had yet to find out about. Suddenly Kagome's demeanor was as solemn as Sango's. Every time Sango went through this, Kagome's guilt built higher and higher. It was getting past the point where Kagome could contain it. Her friend's were in pain because of her.

_It's hurts so much…_

"Sango-chan…" Kagome began weakly.

Sango noticed the despair in the princess's voice, immediately looking up to face her. "What is it, Kagome-chan?"

The kindness in Sango's voice made Kagome's insides churn. _She wants to kill the perpetrator…that's me…yet her voice is so kind. Oh Sango – if only you knew how much it kills me to…_ That was it. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She looked up and met Sango's gaze.

"Sango…there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

"You what?" Inuyasha's voice rang loud over the forest.

The young kitsune stood in front of the sitting hanyou, quivering. "I saw the white baboon."

"You saw him? WHERE!" Inuyasha was suddenly on his feet, his fist clenched over Shippo and he was scanning the forest.

The deafening volume of Inuyasha's voice made Shippo shrink down even further into a ball. His voice was shaky. "I don't know…I was playing with Kirara and we saw him in a tree. I wasn't sure at first, but then when I turned around, he was gone. I'm sorry, Inuyasha!" he wailed.

Kirara meowed.

"That monkey!" Inuyasha growled. "I'll find him. Don't worry, Shippo. He won't live through _tonight_ if I can help it!"

Shippo looked up at him slowly. "So you're not angry at me?"

"Of course not, Shippo. But we gotta catch that monkey this time! He won't escape. Get on my back, guys. Let's go."

Shippo and Kirara each hopped onto one of Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Now which way did you see him, Shippo?"

Shippo pointed out the direction and Inuyasha was gone in a flash.

* * *

"Tell me?" Sango inquired. "What, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome gulped. "I…It's…he…I…"

Sango waited anxiously for more words, but got none. "Come on, Kagome! Nan de?"

Kagome stopped. Sango could tell by her expression that a light bulb had just come on. The princess grabbed Sango's arm.

"Come with me."

She dragged Sango out the door.

* * *

They two girls walked down the large hallway, headed back to the princess's room since breakfast was long over and until lunch, there was nothing to do. Kagome led the way, an impatiently following Sango close behind her.

"Now would you please tell me where it is you are taking me?"

"It's nothing. I just have an idea, that's all. We're almost there," Kagome assured her, rounding a corner. Ahead was a pair of tall wooden doors. They were strangely out of place in the marble and gold plated castle.

"I've never been here before, Kagome-chan."

"Not many people ever come up here. But I have an idea! Just trust me."

Kagome walked ahead to the doors. She pulled on one door handle. It was stiff and took another jerk before it popped open. It creaked something terrible. She looked inside the room beyond the door, stepping inside. Sango waited in the hall. Kagome looked back and motioned with a hand signal for her friend to follow her. Sango ran to the door, looking back only once, and then shutting the door behind them.

"Oh Kami-sama!" Sango exclaimed, looking up into the vastness of the room. The ceiling, around seven stories above them, came to a point. The circular room was covered floor to ceiling with bookshelves, all filled with thousands upon thousands of books. Both girls looked around, still awe-stricken.

"Kagome-chan! This is amazing! I had no clue there was a library this large inside the castle!"

"Yeah. I didn't either until not long ago. I snuck up here one time because I had heard about the strange wooden doors. I wanted to know what was behind them. Lots of people say it's haunted and ghosts live in here. The doors are so old because no one wants to fix them because they're all too scared. But I was curious and this is what I found. Some other people know about it and come here on occasions, but most of the time it's empty."

"So…why are we here again?"

"There are books here…"

"Yes, there are," Sango said sardonically.

"Shut up. Some of these books are centuries old, many of them written by people who lived in this very castle. They are filled with the history of the kingdom and so many other things."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Just listen…So I think that if we can find the right books and research some stuff, we might be able to learn a lot about this curse."

"The Curse?" she paused, a sudden look of fear on her face. She gasped, and whispered "_Our_ curse?"

"Hai," Kagome replied. She looked around and leaned in toward Sango. "The ones behind it…"

Kagome's voice suddenly froze. Sango waited anxiously for her to finish her sentence. "Kagome-chan, what is it? Who's behind it? What are you saying!"

"I…I don't know. Sumimasen, Sango-chan. What I'm trying to say is: If we can research some thing about the people behind the curse and the whole history of it, we might could figure out what we can do to end the curse. It's a long shot, but it's worth it. Don't you think?"

Sango thought for a moment. "But Kagome…" she looked up at the enormous library. "It's impossible to find just what we're looking for in a place like this! And how do we even know where to start!"

Kagome grabbed Sango's arm, dragging her to a nearby table. They sat down.

"Sango…" she paused, looking down at the table. _Should I tell her? What will happen if I do?_ Kagome took a deep breath. "I know…I know who is behind us getting the curse."

Sango covered her mouth and gasped silently. She looked at Kagome in disbelief for a second. "How…how do you know?" was all she could get out.

Kagome nodded. "I…I want to tell you, but…"

Suddenly, the two girls head the wooden door creak open. They jumped, leaping out of their seats, and grasping onto each other for dear life. _He's come after me!_ Kagome yelled in her head. _Naraku heard everything I said! He's coming! We're goners! _They trembled as they saw a shadow come around the corner of a book shelf, and the door shut behind their new guest. The shadow approached the edge of the shelf.

"Hm…okay, let's see here…" came the voice from a man, looking at some books no more than ten yards from where Kagome and Sango stood trembling. The man wore dark purple and carried a staff.

_Maybe he doesn't see us…_ Kagome thought.

Sango suddenly let go of Kagome.

"Huh? Sango?"

She walked toward the man. "Houshi-sama?"

The man looked up. "Sango?"

"What are you doing here, houshi-sama?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Kagome walked up to her friend. "Sango-chan, do you know him?"

"Hai!" she piped. "Kagome, this is Miroku-sama. Houshi-sama, this is Kagome-hime."

Miroku stepped up to Kagome, taking her hand and bowing. "Nice to see you again, princess."

Kagome pulled her hand back. "Yes, monk."

"So what are you ladies doing up in a place like this? Not many people know about this room. It's a little creepy, anyway."

"We were just…" Sango began

"That is we were…" Kagome tried to think of something to say.

"Researching…"

"The migration patterns of…"

"The North Atlantic Mongoose."

Miroku looked quite confused. "Mongoose?"

Sango nodded.

"Yes. Mongoose."

Miroku looked at them suspiciously. "Mongooses don't migrate."

Sango and Kagome stood frozen for a second.

"Feeding habits," Kagome blurted out.

"Feeding habits?" Sango asked.

"Feeding habits," Kagome affirmed. "Feeding habits of the North Atlantic Mongoose."

Miroku looked slowly away. "Uh-hu."

"Idiot," Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Shut up…" Kagome whispered back.

"So, do you ladies need any help?" Miroku asked, walking over to the opposite wall, pulling a book from a shelf, walking back, and sitting at the table. The book was small, but its title was _Facts about Mongooses._

Kagome dropped her head into her hands in disbelief of the idiocy of the situation.

"Well, my dear ladies it seems there is no such thing as the North Atlantic Mongoose. But what is it that you would like to know about the mongoose? Feeding habits?" Miroku flipped some pages. "Ah!" he exclaimed in discovery, "lookie here:_ Mongooses are fierce, active hunters, feeding on a variety of ground-living animals, as well as eggs, and, in some species, fruits._" Miroku read calmly. He glanced up at the girls, trying not to laugh at the expressions on their faces. He continued,_ "They live in a variety of habitats and occupy rock crevices or holes, or dig burrows. Unlike civets, they lack scent glands. Typical mongooses, species of the genus Herpestes, are weasel-like in appearance, with long, slender bodies, pointed faces, and bushy tails. Their hair is coarse and shaggy. They range in length from…"_

"OKAY!" Kagome shouted. "You win! We're not researching about mongooses!"

Miroku closed the book in satisfaction. "That's what I thought."

Sango and Kagome sat at the table with the monk. An awkward silence then proceeded.

"So, how can I help you ladies?" Miroku asked finally.

Kagome had spent the last few moments inspecting the outward appearance of the monk. She was used to seeing them around, they had a monkery in their basement after all, but somehow this monk stood out to her. The cloth and the prayer beads that were wrapped around his right hand especially caught her attention. No other monk wore attire like that.

"Your prayer beads…" Kagome began without much thought involved, "Why are they around your hand like that?"

"These?" Miroku asked, holding his right hand up off the table. Sango had just begun to notice them as well. "It's nothing. Just something I wear."

"It's a very different style then most monks," Kagome commented, "I like it. It's kind of cool. Can I see them?" she asked, innocently, holding her hand out.

"Ano…" Miroku stuttered, "No. Sorry." He dropped his right hand into his lap.

"Aw come on!" Kagome begged, getting especially curious over his refusal and obvious desire to avoid the subject.

Miroku shook his head insistently. "I can't let you see them."

"Can't…or won't?" Sango nagged.

"It's nothing, alright!" he said, raising his voice just a bit. Kagome backed down. "Just drop it."

Kagome and Sango sat quietly. They had had a purpose in coming to the library, but with the monk, they couldn't research what it was they were looking for. They couldn't discuss the curse in the presence of someone that was not involved.

"So, why was it you girls came up here? Don't let me hinder you! Go on, ignore me!"

Both of them were uncomfortably silent. Suddenly, a random thought hit Kagome.

"Hey, Miroku-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is weird, but how did you know where that mongoose book was? You found it so quickly and effortlessly."

Miroku half chuckled. "Yeah. It's pretty sad. I spend so much time up here in this dusty old library I'm beginning to know where just about anything is. I really need a new hobby."

Kagome's mind registered what he had just said for nearly 30 seconds before it clicked.

"Just about anything?" Kagome asked, a grin spreading across both her and Sango's faces.

Miroku's smile faded. _Looks like I'm stuck! Oh well…Princess and hot demon-slayer? No complaints here!

* * *

_

A/N: Ta da! Shouldn't be but a day or two till chapter 8! Jaa!


	8. I'm to Blame

Disclaimer: I own lots of Inuyasha merchandise but I have yet to get my hands on him. Someday…

A/N: So here I am… it's nearly midnight and I'm listening to the Inuyasha Symphonic Wind CD. Great one. If you haven't heard it you should. Kaoru Wada continues to amaze me. Oh and sorry for the slight delay in the update, I would have posted it yesterday, but our electricity transformer like exploded and so we were without power all day. It got freakin' hot in this house. Anyway, one with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**I'm to Blame**

"What did you find, houshi-sama?" Sango asked.

Miroku had been up looking at books for ten minutes. He sat down hold three. They looked ancient. In one of them, the pages were falling out. Kagome took the fragile books and handled them with great care.

"You said The Great Youkai, right?" Miroku asked.

"Hai," Kagome nodded, not really paying attention. Her attention was focused on the book in front of her. Sango had taken another book and was flipping through the pages skimming for the words _Naraku_ or _Shikon no Tama_.

"Who was this 'Great Youkai' again?" Miroku asked.

"You know – that guy." Kagome muttered.

"Oh yeah," Miroku nodded sarcastically.

Kagome sighed, looking up at Miroku. "He was a terrible demon that terrorized the world for over a century. He got his awesome power for the Shikon no Tama. He was finally brought down by Inu no Taisho, lord over the western lands, who took the jewel from him. Neither the demon nor the Shikon Jewel were…"

Miroku froze. "The Shikon Jewel? You mean like, the one we have here – in the the shrine?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded.

Sango looked up at the monk, who's gaze was caught at one of the books. "What's wrong, houshi-sama? Do you know much about the Shikon no Tama?"

Miroku looked at her and gave her a quick nodded. "Oh, yes." His voice was suddenly no longer chipper, but deep and almost scary. "I've been in that shrine many-a-time."

"Could you tell us anything about it?" Kagome asked.

Miroku looked around, assuring nobody was watching. He leaned in, the girls followed his lead. All three faces were close right over the surface of the table. "They say," he began, "that it is cursed."

Kagome laughed hysterically in her head. _Ha! Of course it's cursed you idiot!_ But she said nothing. Neither did Sango, though they avoided eye contact with each other and kept intent on Miroku's tale.

"Do you know much about its history?" Sango inquired.

"I know a little bit. I know that it was created and owned by a powerful priestess by the name of Midoriko. She protected the jewel for most of her life. Once she died, however, it fell into the hands of evil. Evil like the Great Youkai." Miroku stopped. He stood up and went for one more book, returning shortly. He skimmed through some pages until he came to a section about the origins of the Shikon no Tama. He read quickly over it. "Yes, that's right. Midoriko was actually killed in a battle with the Great Youkai. At that time, I suppose, he would have been the 'Great Hanyou.'"

"You mean the Great Youkai was actually only a half demon?" Sango asked.

_Yeah…_ Kagome though. It was no news to her. _Naraku's a hanyou. Dang…there's so much I need to tell you, Sango!_

"Yes," Miroku continued. "He used the jewel, once he gained possession of it, to become a full demon." Miroku skimmed through the passage further. "The Great Youkai engaged in a battle with the great Inu no Taisho. The Great Youkai eventually lost, costing him his youkai blood, the jewel, and then his life. However, before Inu no Taisho received the jewel, the Great Youkai had put a curse on the jewel to ensure that it would either stay with him or infect and haunt the ones that released it. Inu no Taisho was careful enough that he got it to a priestess without releasing the curse. That would be Kaede," he added. "Too bad the curse somehow…" Miroku suddenly cut himself short.

"Somehow…_what?_" Kagome asked. _He doesn't know – does he?_

Suddenly a purple light filled the room and Miroku screamed out in pain, standing up and knocking his chair backwards.

"Miroku!"

"Houshi-sama?"

He gripped his right wrist in his left hand and hollered. Kagome looked down at his right hand – it was the source of the purple light.

"Miroku?"

He looked down at his arm. _NO! Not now! They'll find out about my…_ he screamed out again.

Kagome and Sango stood dumbfounded. They didn't have a clue of what to do! Sango had left her chair and was standing at Miroku's side, bracing him so that he didn't fall.

"Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama! What's wrong! What's happening!"

His arm glowed brighter and brighter until all of a sudden it stopped. Miroku's screams of pain ended as well. He bent down, resting his weight on his left arm on the table. He held his right hand to his chest, breathing heavily. He was in a heavy cold sweat. Kagome and Sango stood on either side of him, not saying a word.

"It hurts more every time," he finally said after calming down.

"You mean that's happened before?" Kagome asked, surprised.

He nodded. _Guess there's no use hiding it from them now – now that they've seen it._ "You know how I was saying that the curse somehow…"

"Yes."

"Well. What I was saying.." He paused, breathed deeply, then continued, "was that the curse was somehow released. It now infects a small number of random people. No one's sure why."

"No one? How many people know the curse has been released?"

"Just I. Kaede may know a bit about it, too."

"Do they know who else is cursed?"

"Iie. The king's advisor has hinted that he may know something about the curse. Some say there are youkai as well as humans that have been cursed. No one really knows for sure."

"Youkai too?"

Miroku nodded.

Kagome was surprised. _Oh, God, what have I done?_

Without much notice by either party, the conversation had suddenly become that of only Kagome and Miroku. The princess noticed that Sango had withdrawn herself from the conversation. She turned to ask her something, if only to make her feel invited to join in.

"Hey Sango-cha…"

She stopped. Sango had backed up against the bookshelf behind where she had been standing. Her facial expression was one of horror. She was looking off to the side of where Kagome and Miroku were standing.

"Sango-chan?"

Miroku stared at her blankly. What was wrong with this girl?

Sango had backed as far as she could, and was beginning to cry. Her hands were shaking, and she was murmuring indistinctly. Every few words, Kagome heard the word "baboon" and "Kohaku."

"Oh no…" Kagome gasped, figuring out what was going on.

"What's going on!" Miroku asked, "What's wrong with her!"

"It's happening again!" she exclaimed in reply. She ran to Sango, grabbing her by her upper arms. She shifted Sango's body, but her eyes would not leave that one spot. "Sango-chan! Snap out of it! Sango! Ignore him! SANGO!"

Suddenly Sango screamed, shoving Kagome to the ground. She landed with a thud, knocking several books down. Sango continued screaming, ducking and covering her face. Kagome looked up at her from whre she had landed. There was nothing she could do. And she knew that. _Two in one day, though?_

Sango's screams died away and the library was left silent. Kagome might have worried that someone heard had they not been in such an isolated wing. She got up and ran to Sango. She had snapped out of the hallucination, and now was only having to recover all over again. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's neck, trying to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry, Sango-chan," she said as she began crying too. "I'm so sorry."

Miroku watched, completely and utterly lost. "Kagome-sama…may I ask – what just transpired here?"

Kagome looked up at Miroku. "You're not alone, Miroku.

"We're part of the curse, too."

* * *

"Both of you were dead this time," Sango said coldly.

"Miroku-san was there, too?"

Sango nodded. Her face was still tear-stained. The image of her younger brother had still frightened her the most. He was so much scarier every time.

The trio was still sitting at the table in the library. Sango and Kagome sat on one side, Miroku faced them. Sango was clinging onto Kagome's clothes as if her life depended on it. (And in her state of mind, she probably thought it did.) Miroku sympathized with the crying Sango. He was still in shock that both Kagome and Sango were cursed like he was. He looked up at Kagome, half wondering what _her_ part of the curse was. Then he noticed that she was crying as well.

"What's wrong, Kagome-sama? Why are you crying, too?'

Sango looked up, waiting for her to answer the monk's question. _Because…_

_--It's your fault.--_

Kagome shuttered. _No…I can't tell them the truth…_ Kagome shook her head. There was a long pause. Sango was calming down, Miroku trying to think of what could be wrong with Kagome, and Kagome trying to think of saying to say to break the awkward silence.

"Your part," Miroku began.

"Pardon me?"

"You're part of the curse, Kagome-sama. What is it?"

Sango silently began sobbing again into Kagome's robe.

"My part?"

Miroku nodded.

She sighed. She couldn't concentrate. All she could hear was Miroku's screams of pain and Sango's sobs. All that pain.. it was…

"My fault."

"huh?" Miroku leaned in, not really getting what Kagome had just uttered.

"The curse…the reason you two have the curse. It's because of me."

Sango sat up. "Kagome-chan? What are you talking about? That's ridiculous!"

"How can something like this be your fault?"

"It was that night…the night of my twelfth birthday…"

_------_

_What's that? Who's there? Who ever you are, leave me alone…I'm trying to sleep. _

_Kagome held her eyes closed tighter, turning over, pulling most of the covers off of her friend._

_--Pr…ince…ess…-- _

_No…go away! Leave me alone… Kagome thought. What was it that was calling her? I want to sleep, please to away…_

_--Kaaaa…goooo…meeeee-- _

------

"I heard something from my bed room calling my name. And I followed it. It was the Shikon Jewel. I know it was. I found him there with it, too."

"Found who?"

"The one that we know as the Great Youkai."

Miroku and Sango both gasped.

"He was there, using the Shikon Jewel. Turns out he had been in the castle all along. Masquerading as my father's advisor."

GASP

"What!"

"Naraku!"

Kagome nodded. "Hai. Naraku. Turns out he's a hanyou. The dirty scoundrel had all the youkai ex—" Kagome suddenly stopped talking.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?"

She thought for a moment. "I…I don't know, but…for some reason, that makes me very sad."

Miroku stood up. "Well it should! I can't believe Naraku is the king's…"

"No, Miroku. I mean the youkai. When I think of them being exiled…I…I want to cry…" Kagome began choking up, but remembered she had a story to finish. "Anyway, Naraku held the jewel, but when I opened the door to the room he was in, I think it scared him, so he sent some evil youki energy at me. I don't think he knew who I was at first, that's why he was scared…"

-----

_She put her hand on the door handle, breathing deeply several times and saying a quick prayer before gathering up enough courage to even think about opening the door. Finally, without putting too much thought into her actions, Kagome turned the handle and pushed the heavy door open with all her might. She gathered her balance and opened her eyes._

"_Wench!" a deep voice yelled._

_Kagome found the room full of pulsing demon bodies. She screamed louder than she ever knew she could. Suddenly, she saw a bright red demonic youki flying straight for her. The energy struck her body and she collapsed to her knees, still screaming, this time, in pain._

"_You idiot! What are you doing here!"_

_Still in pain and surrounded by the youki, she looked up, looking for the source of the voice, one she vaguely recognized. She fell to the ground because of the amount of power she was using to try and keep the evil youki from entering her body. Finally, the demon energy fell from around her, exiting the room through the door that she had left open._

"_FOOL!" the voice screamed again._

_She weakly stood, hurting and scared, but finally found the owner of the voice._

_She gasped. "Na…Naraku…"_

_The face looked like Naraku alright, but that was about all there was. His long, curly black hair, fell around him, drooped of the youkai body parts that sat all around them._

_He chuckled, "Hai, you've guess right, my dear princess."_

"_Wha---What are you doing? What's wrong with you!"_

"_Kagome-sama…"_

"_You're a demon! You trader!" she cried, "It was you that advised my father to banish all the youkai in the first place and you…" she couldn't seem to get any more words out._

"_It is true that I am part demon, Kagome-sama. I am a hanyou."_

-----

Kagome recalled the event. "I was so scared. At first, I didn't know if it had ever really happened, but when I began seeing the effects in Sango, I knew that I had really done it."

Sango and Miroku sat in silence, pondering over what Kagome had just told them. Kagome waited nervously for someone to say something…anything! Anything, that is, except that they hate her. She took off the ring that was around her finger and fiddled with it, having nothing else to say or do. When no one spoke, however, Kagome said the only thing she could think of – the only thing that she was thinking.

"I'm so sorry. I never—"

Miroku held up his hand to signal her to stop talking. "No matter what that Naraku tells you, Kagome-sama, it's not your fault."

"But I can't help it," Kagome said softly, beginning to cry. "It's my part of the curse."

"How is that your part?"

"To see you and Sango. To watch those I care about be in pain and have no control over it. Someday…" she gulped entirely too hard. "Someday I will have to watch those that cursed die. I won't die. Nothing will ever happen to me physically. But I will suffer emotionally. That's my part."

No words. Once again, silence followed.

"Say, why don't we get some more books and see what else we can find out! Huh? Sound like a plan?" Miroku proposed suddenly, no doubt trying to get there mind off of the heavy thoughts of the curse and put their feelings into action.

Sango sat up. "No, not really. I hate reading."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "I doubt we can find much more here that can give us what we need. We need to talk to people who know."

Miroku leaned back in his chair. He appeared to be deep in thought. He reached over and grabbed the book that he had been reading about the Shikon no Tama. He opened it and skimmed over to where he had been reading. He said nothing out loud, just read. Then he nodded his head and pushed the book aside. "Why don't we…there's this village where Midoriko lived when she created the Shikon Jewel. I believe that we may be able to find some useful information there. It's a small farming village a few miles from the kingdom. Oh, but wait…"

"What, Miroku-san?"

He thought for a moment before continuing. "To get there…It's outside the kingdom. Quite a ways outside, and to get there we'd need someone to get us through the Youkai no Mori."

"Well, Sango-chan is a demon-slayer!" Kagome offered, "She could get us through there."

"Too dangerous. To get through completely safe, we would need much greater protection than that."

"Perhaps old lady Kaede could help us out. She's always clever in things like that," Sango piped up.

"Feeling better, Sango?" Miroku asked, astonished by her sudden recovery.

"A bit. If I can get my mind on other things then I will feel better sooner."

"Let's go talk to Kaede then!" Kagome said, standing up.

* * *

He turned the corner of the corridor. The wooden doors at the end of the hall stood open. _That's odd…I wonder who left them open._

He made his way into the library, finding it empty, but there were still some books sitting on a table. "Who has been in here recently?" He sat down at the table and looked at the book that was sitting open. A picture of the Shikon Jewel caught his eye. The page was all about the jewel. He wondered who was that curious to learn about it. Then something else caught his eye. It was a ring sitting on the table next to the open book. He picked it up and moved it around in the light. It looked familiar.

Then he heard someone coming. He looked up at the door just in time to see Kagome walking in.

"I left it in here I think," she said, walking in. She saw him sitting at the table. "Naraku!" she exclaimed.

He froze. _Had SHE been the one searching these books!_

"I…ano…left my ring sitting on the table," she stuttered. He held it out to her. She smiled awkwardly, taking the ring and running out of the room.

Naraku sat still for a moment. "That girl is getting to be too much trouble. If she learns too much about it…I might just have to rid the world of her."

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango exited the castle. Sango had stopped by her room and grabbed her Hiraikotsu since she'd left it there that morning. Miroku made sure he had his staff, and Kagome made sure they had a cover up for a little while since they would most likely not be back until after dark. Then they were set.

The priestess's house was on the castle grounds but detached and set in the woods. It wasn't that far of a walk, and Kagome remembered being there a couple of nights ago when she saw that strange boy…

"There's the house," Kagome said, pointing at a small wooden cabin through the trees.

A sudden rustling in the bushes near by stole their attention away from the house. A man came running from the castle, in a seemingly panicked state.

"Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama!" he yelled.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku glanced at each other. Then Kaede's door swung open. She stepped out, greeting the man.

"Aye, sir! What is wrong?"

"Kaede-sama! It's urgent! A terrible event has transpired!"

Kagome led the others up to Kaede as well, they all looked anxiously at the panic-stricken man.

"What has happened?"

"It's the Shikon no Tama – it's been stolen!"

* * *

A/N: Did you see that coming? 


	9. Into the Youkai no Mori

Disclaimer: Someday I'll find a magic genie and he will grant my wishes. But until that day, I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I've returned! And so has the next chapter of this story. Enjoy. That's not a request.

Oh, and also. Yesterday I whipped up a little Inuyasha website of my own. It's not much, but I'd really like you guys to check it out and let me know what you think. It's centered around two of my favorite parts of Inuyasha: the Music and the fanfiction. The address isww w.geocities. com/abadoouniverse/inuyasha (remove spaces) Anyway, on with the story:

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Into the Youkai no Mori**

"Are you sure you saw him around here, Shippo?"

The little kitsune nodded ferociously. "M hm! Absolutely positive! Didn't we see him, Kirara!"

Kirara gave an enthusiastic meow.

Inuyasha stood erect with his hands on his hips. "Well I don't see the baboon or any traces that he was ever here. Do me a favor and next time you see him, follow him and don't come lookin' for me! Got it?"

Shippo nodded.

Inuyasha turned his back to Shippo and Kirara. "Now I'm goin' lookin' for us something to eat for dinner." He started running, but stopped once more. "And don't follow me!" Then he was gone.

Shippo plopped down on a rock, letting out a heavy sigh. He glanced over at Kirara who was just watching him, head cocked like a curious puppy would do. "So much for helping Inuyasha catch him." He paused, looking up into a tree. "He had been there, right?"

No matter how long Shippo looked up at the empty tree, he was positive he had seen the white baboon there earlier. He wasn't crazy…

* * *

"STOLEN!" A voice rang over the trees. Kaede had taken Kagome and the others into her house. The young man who had delivered the message had left. "How could this happen!"

Night was approaching. It was the best time for them to leave because they would not be discovered until morning, giving them plenty of time to get as far as they could, and perhaps back before too much panic had aroused over their disappearance. Kagome had to wonder, though, since the Shikon no Tama's disappearance; would anyone even notice they were gone for a day?

"Why have ye come at this time of night?" Kaede questioned them. She was cooking something over her fire place, keeping busy while talking to them.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome exchanged glances warily before Miroku spoke. "We know…Kaede-sama. We know about the curse."

Kaede closed her eyes. "I had not doubt ye would at this age."

"We know we are all part of it, though we understand not why. We hoped that maybe…you see, we know of the village where the priestess Midoriko was from. We hoped that we could visit the village and perhaps learn more about the Shikon no Tama and how it became cursed."

"Nay, child. Was it not certainly the Great Youkai that cursed the jewel many years ago?"

"Well, yes. But we want to learn more about the curse. Our chances may be slim there, but any place would be better than here. We know that others are cursed as well, including youkai, and we want to find out why. We came to you because we need some sort of protection to get to the village considering we must pass through the Youkai no Mori. We thought you could help us somehow."

Kaede sat silently for a moment. _Yes, they have learned much about the curse, more so than I'm sure they should. They are intelligent, however, and they deserve to know about it. They learned of the curse so quickly…I myself have only just recently learned of it. After my encounter with the princess in the Shikon Shrine, I looked into the curse. It was not too difficult for me. I am the head priestess, after all. But even some gaps have yet to be filled for me. These children deserve the chance to know the nature of their curse. That's why I must help them. I knew this day would come, but I never assumed it would be so soon. But I truly believe they are ready. They are strong. _The old priestess cleared her throat.

"Ye over estimate me."

Kagome and Sango gasped. Had they really? Was Kaede not going to help them?

"What do you mean, Kaede-sama?"

"**I** cannot help ye reach the village," she said. Disappointment filled the room as the three of them began to give up. "But," Kaede said with a smile, "I know someone who can."

* * *

The forest was dark; dark and completely silent.

Miroku held a small lantern that proved to be their only source of light. They were headed in the direction that Kaede had told them to go, but the intense darkness of the forest made finding their way through it very difficult. It was early in the morning, though, and with luck, the sun would have risen before they reached their destination. Kaede had made them stay in the shrine and sleep a few hours before letting them leave. In exchange, she had promised to be their cover-up while they were gone.

They were armed with only a small barrier to protect them until they reached their destination. It would keep them safe, but not forever. It would probably wear off by sunrise.

X-X-X

"Are we going the right way?"

"This tree looks familiar."

"Shut up, Miroku."

"Stay positive!"

"It's so difficult to see anything…even with this poor excuse for a lantern."

"Just keep looking."

"How are we supposed to find this place anyway? We don't even know what it looks like."

"The sun will be up soon. Stop complaining."

"I hope this barrier holds up."

"Hey, Sango…"

_SMACK!_

"This is hardly the time! Keep your hands to yourself!"

Silence.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"I'd appreciate some control on your part."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Shh!"

"What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome grabbed the lantern from Miroku's hands and held it out in front of her."

"I heard something."

"We're in a forest, remember. Who knows what all lives out here."

"Shh," Kagome snapped.

Kagome held up the lantern and looked around, straining to see into the darkness. She noticed that the sky was beginning to have some color, which meant morning was not far away. She smiled. _Good…this dark forest is beginning to creep me out. Not to mention the fact that we're looking for a hanyou…_

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, interrupting her thoughts, "What's that! I saw something!" Sango pointed up in a tree. "I saw something up there!"

Miroku looked around warily. "Is something following us?"

Kagome glanced up into the tree, then all around before letting out a long exhale. "Maybe we're just scaring ourselves. Let's stick to the task at hand."

"Look!" Sango exclaimed suddenly, "the sun's rising!"

Sure enough, the tip of the bright star was peaking over the distant mountains. It was barely visible through the trees, but the light was scattered all over the earth. Fear melted with the darkness, and the once frightened trio was once again ready to face whatever awaited them in the Youkai no Mori.

"Intruders!"

"AHH!" the three of the screamed in unison.

A voice came bellowing over the trees. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango now stood in a shadow. The rising sun had disappeared behind a large…circular object. Strange as it was, it was true. "You humans enter the forest uninvited! Return to your kingdom at once!"

Kagome sat up a bit, leaving her cowering stance, and listened to the ever so "ominous" voice. Now that the initial shock had wore off, the voice really didn't sound all that scary. Miroku and Sango noticed as well, looking up to the balloon that was slowly rising over the trees.

Miroku cocked his head. "It's pink…"

"Turn back at once, humans! Or you shall have to face my wrath!"

Sango stood up. "It's a kitsune youkai. Tricky little demon."

"Turn back!"

Sango reached into the pocket of her outfit and pulled out a small shell, a green powder inside. She threw the shell to the ground, and the powdery gas lifted into the air. One sniff, and the large pink balloon burst, and a small fox child fell to the ground.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed "How adorable!" she scooped up the kit in her arms and hugged it tight.

"Let go of me, girl! I'm a demon!"

Sango laughed, "Why, it's only a small child kitsune!"

Miroku stood up tall. "Yeah…I knew that…"

The small fox kicked and squirmed, finally freeing himself from Kagome's grasp. He landed on the ground with a plop, turning and facing the princess with the most agitated expression the poor kit could muster.

"How dare you lay a finger on me! I'm gonna…"

"What's your name, little one?" Sango asked, bending down a little closer to his level.

"I am Shippo! The great and terrifying."

They all tried to stifle their laughter.

"Say, Shippo," Kagome said, bending down next to Sango, "Are you hungry? I have some cookies in my bag if you want some?"

"You do!" Shippo piped, losing all sense of toughness he ever remotely had.

Kagome reached back into the bag she was carrying. She dug around a bit before pulling out a small bag. She opened it and handed a cookie to the fox.

"Thank you!" he said, taking the treat. He munched happily on the cookie. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kagome. This here's Sango and Miroku."

"It's nice to meet you," Shippo said, taking another bite. From behind him, a tree rustled and a tiny cat sprang forth.

"Oh!" Kagome squeaked, jumping back only slightly.

Shippo chewed and swallowed, still holding half the cookie in his hands. "This is Kirara. Don't worry, she won't hurt you. Go on, Kirara! Tell them hi!"

"Well that cookie sure changed his tune," Miroku observed.

The small cat meowed at them in greeting while Shippo finished off the rest of Kagome's cookie. The cat leaped into Sango's lap and purred.

"Why, hello, Kirara! You're so cute, yes you are!" She rubbed the cat's head and back.

"Wow," Shippo said, "Kirara really like you!"

Sango smiled. "That's a bit ironic, wouldn't you say?" _I'm a demon slayer, after all…_

Kagome squatted down next to Shippo. "Say, Shippo,"

"Yeah?"

"What are two little youkai like you doing out here so early by yourselves?"

"Oh," His voice dropped a little, "Well, Kirara and I aren't usually alone. But the hanyou that we stay with went off last night and hasn't come back yet. We're just protecting ourselves while we wait for him to come back with food."

Everyone's attention suddenly snapped to Shippo's words.

"What did you say," Miroku asked, almost rudely.

Shippo was surprised, and a bit frightened, by the monk's tone. "Ano…we're not always alone."

Miroku stepped in closer to the kitsune. "No, about a hanyou! What did you say about a hanyou!"

Kagome stepped in. "Calm down, Miroku!" She turned to Shippo, "Did you say that you live with a hanyou?"

Shippo, the poor thing, was beginning to get frightened. What did they want with Inuyasha? "Uh…yes. He…I left last night. I don't know where he is."

"Dang it!"

Sango sighed. "It might not even be him, remember. Who knows how many hanyou live here with the youkai."

Shippo spoke up, "He's the only one. There isn't another hanyou around that I know of. Most of them have all died or been killed."

A spark of hope fluttered. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango exchanged glances. _The only one…?_

"What do you…want with him?" Shippo asked, a little afraid of the answer.

There was silence for a few moments, and Shippo waited for an answer.

"We…need his help. We need him to help us get somewhere," Kagome replied. "A priestess sent us in search of him to help us get to a village on the other side of the Youkai no Mori. I don't know why we need _him_, but we do. Do you think we can find him?" Kagome asked anxiously.

Shippo was a little concerned…their motives vs. Inuyasha's personality…not going to be pretty. But Kagome had been so nice to him…

"Okay, Kagome-chan!" Shippo said, finally. "I'll help you find him!"

"Oh, you will! Thank you, Shippo!" she exclaimed, hugging the kitsune tightly.

"Okay!" Shippo gasped. Kagome released him. "Now I don't know where he's gotten to, and this forest is really big. So it might be easier if we split into two groups. Kagome, you come with me! Miroku, Sango, Kirara will take you to look for him. Kirara, meet back at Goushinboku in a little while. He's bound to turn up."

Kirara nodded, then suddenly she lit up in flames. Sango and Miroku jumped back in surprise. Then a large cat emerged from the flames, resembling Kirara, but much fiercer looking. They didn't really know what to do.

"It's okay, guys. Kirara transforms like that so she can fly. You can ride on her back. She'll take you looking."

They nodded and slowly climbed onto the neko's back. They waved to Kagome and Shippo as Kirara leaped off the ground and flew off, disappearing over the trees.

"Well," Shippo said, looking up and Kagome. "Are you ready?"

She didn't move her stare from the place where Kirara had flown to. "Can he…" she paused. "What's his name?" She looked down at Shippo, awaiting an answer.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome froze, though she didn't know why. _Inuyasha…_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 9! I promise that they meet in the next chapter…I think I've put it off long enough. Haha.

I also have a question…I have made some Inuyasha Music Videos and I would like to put them on the web…does anyone know where I can do that without have to pay $$? Help would be appreciated! Till next time!


	10. The Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Too tired to think of anything to say

A/N: My internet's been down for a few days. Sorry about the delay in updating. There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter…so it's like 8 pages, but it's really not that long. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Hanyou**

"Inuyasha? That's his name?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah. Well, come on, we should get going!"

He skipped a few yards, bounding happily in front of Kagome. She began walking after him. She had already forgotten completely why that name had made her freeze up. Now that she thought about it, it didn't sound the least bit familiar. But dismissed the idea as Shippo began calling for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called too. She felt a little awkward about it, not having a clue who this "Inuyasha" was or what he looked like. "So Shippo…"

"Hm?"

"What does he look like? If I see him, I'll want to know it's him so I can say something."

Shippo smiled. "He's kinda hard to miss. He's got long silver hair and wears a red haori. It's a big contrast to the green and brown of the forest. Don't worry, he'll be along any minute now. He's got a keen sense of smell and hearing. He'll come when he hears me calling."

Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called again.

Kagome didn't call anymore because she saw no use in it. If he would hear her, he would hear Shippo so there was probably no point in wasting her breath.

"Inuya…"

"Hey," came a flat voice from behind them.

Kagome spun around, a bit startled, and saw the hanyou that Shippo had described perched up in a tree. He was squatted, and facing down at her. There eyes caught.

_Well he's certainly not what I expected to see…he has very pretty eyes. Oh! And those ears! They're so cute!_

_Who is she? Great Shippo, who are you bringin' around here now! Hey wait…it's that girl…I think…the one that I saw at the shrine the other night, when I was human…isn't it?_

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Shippo said, leaping up into the tree.

Inuyasha and Kagome had yet to break eye contact or say a word.

"This is Kagome! She and her friends need your help! I told them you'd be fart about it, but they insisted they talk to you! She's really nice, though! I think you'll like her!" Shippo carried on, not realizing the silence filling the air around him.

_Kagome…it **is** her._

Kagome finally spoke first. "Hello, Inuyasha."

He didn't say anything. Shippo, who sat on his shoulder, knocked him in the head, snapping him out of his trance.

"Uh…Hi."

"Nee! What do you say, Inuyasha! Will you help Kagome? Will you!"

"Now, hold on just a second!" he said, pushing Shippo off his shoulder and jumping to the ground. "I don't know who this girl is or what she wants!" He stood still for a moment, arms crossed, eyes closed. Then he looked at Kagome. "So who are you and what do you want?"

Kagome smiled. _Good, maybe he'll be reasonable!_ "My name is Kagome. I am on my way to village on the other side of the Youkai no Mori, me and my friends who I'm traveling with."

Shippo interrupted, "Kirara took them looking for you, but we found you first."

"A priestess sent us in search of you that you may aid us in getting to the village, see as this forest is a dangerous place, full of youkai or what not. She said you could serve as some sort of protection."

"Wha--! Why on earth would I want to accompany a bunch a humans to some village I've never heard of! There ain't nothin' in it for me! And who is this priestess anyway! How does she know who I am? Some nerve."

Kagome was a bit taken aback by his retort. Kaede had said he would if she could tell him why he should go…but what other reason did she have then her and her friends need protection? Now she was afraid Kaede had run her up a creek she couldn't get out of. _Okay…maybe he'll be the opposite of reasonable…_ "Well, it's more than obvious that you don't want to help us…but could you at least just get us to the village? We won't need you after that, I promise! You and Shippo and Kirara can come back here and you don't have to worry about us after that."

"Keh – I don't even know who you are! Give me one good reason to help you! You'll be fine by yourself! There's not as many demons in this place as they say…"

"Oh yeah right! I've seen several since last night!"

"Well they won't hurt you that bad…if they do it'll be a quick death."

"You jerk!" _What was Kaede thinking! This can't be the right hanyou! She must have meant someone else._

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Shippo spoke up. "Just to the village!"

"Why do you need to get to this village for anyway? I'm guessing your from the town inside the palace…that's the only other town around here for miles. They'll have anything that old place will."

"We just need to get there, okay! We're in search of help from some of the people there!"

"Boy, that sucks. You're pretty helpless aren't you? You looking for help to get to a village where you'll look for help. Are you alright up here?" he asked pointing to her head.

She knocked his hand away. "Never mind. I can't believe Kaede-sama thought you'd help us!" she said, walking away.

Inuyasha froze, then ran after her, grabbing her shoulder. "Who'd you say!"

Kagome shoved his hand away again. "I said Kaede-sama! She's the priestess that sent us after you! All a waste of time! Now, if you'll excuse me!" she walked away again.

Inuyasha leaped after her and grabbed her arm. She winced at his grip. "What did she say!"

Kagome gave him a strange look. "She said 'Go find the hanyou that lives in the forest.' And something about you being a stubborn jackass who may need a little convincing. Boy was she wrong…you're just an overall jerk. Goodbye, Inuyasha!" she removed his hand from her arm and walked away once again.

He jumped after her, grabbing her arm again. "How do you know Kaede?"

She yanked his hand off. "You know, for someone who refused to help me, you sure asked a lot of questions. Why? Do you know Kaede?"

"No!" he snapped.

"M hm. I buy that," she said sarcastically. "Okay. If I answer your questions then you come to the village with me."

"Wha! Grr. We'll see about that. How do you know Lady Kaede?"

Kagome sighed. "She's the Shikon Priestess. Now how do you know her?"

"She…No! I'm askin' the questions here! Why do you really need to go to the village?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I told you, we looking for some help."

"There's lots of kinds of help!"

"We're trying to figure out some stuff about the Shikon no Tama, okay!"

"How come?"

"You sure are nosey!"

"How come!"

"Settle down, jeez! That's not even the important thing right now. The biggest thing is that the jewel was stolen from the castle. We have a feeling that if we can learn what we need to, then we can save the Great Youkai from possessing the cursed jewel again."

"The Great Youkai?"

Kagome sighed. "Just forget it. There's too much to explain, and besides…" she bent in closer to his face. "You're not even coming with us, so there's no need for you to know!" she turned and walked away again, this time, with Shippo on her shoulder. He looked back at Inuyasha and stuck his tongue out.

He fumed for a second and closed his eyes and, clenching his fist, tried to control himself. He opened his eyes and was surprised, though he didn't know why, to see Kagome still walking away. When she had gotten just nearly out of sight, she turned around.

"Now if you want to give it another try, Inuyasha, then let's go. Kirara and the others are probably waiting for us."

His anger seemingly melted away and he found himself walking after the girl. Half way there, he realized he probably looked like an idiot and crossed his arms and let out another "Keh!"

"Don't worry," Shippo whispered to Kagome so that Inuyasha couldn't hear, "he'll help you out."

Kagome smiled and whispered back, "Thank you, Shippo."

* * *

"So this is the Goushinboku, huh?" Miroku asked as they approached the large tree.

Kirara meowed.

"I guess we wait for Kagome-chan here then?" Sango asked, looking around for her. "Do you think they've found this Inuyasha by now?"

"Some one call?" came the hanyou's voice from the trees.

Miroku and Sango turned to see the silver-haired demon walk toward them with Kagome and Shippo close behind.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, "You made it!"

Miroku stepped forward. "You must be Inuyasha."

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"I am Miroku. This is Sango. You've come back with Kagome-sama. I suppose that means you intend to help us."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm takin' you to the village. That's as far as I'll go."

"Alright then, that's all we want."

Inuyasha turned and started walking. "Alright, then! Let's go!"

Miroku walked after him. Kagome waited for Sango to catch up before following.

"Is he always in a bad mood like this?" Sango whispered to Shippo who was riding on Kagome's shoulder.

Shippo nodded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called from the front of the group.

The princess looked up at him. He had not stopped walking or turned around. She sighed and, handing Shippo to Sango, ran ahead to the impatient half-demon.

"What?"

"I'm takin' you to this village. So answer me. What are you trying to learn about the Shikon no Tama."

"You sure are persistent."

"If it has to do with the Shikon Jewel then it's my business!"

"What do you mean by that!"

Inuyasha held his tongue, something he should have done earlier. He had let that last comment slip out without thinking. Kagome noticed his serious hesitation before speaking.

"Fine," she said. "But if I can't ask you questions, then you can't ask me questions."

"Why do you gotta go and make this so damn difficult!"

"What are you talking about! It's only fair that way!"

"You just don't get it."

"If you'd talk to me then I would."

"I just met you, wench! You can't expect me to spill my guts to you." _Or ever for that matter…_

"I don't want you to! I don't even know why you're getting so worked up over this!"

"This is stupid!"

"Grah!" Kagome exclaimed. "I give up! I can't even talk to you without you freaking out for no reason!"

"Fine. I didn't want to talk to you, anyway!"

"Wha!" Hadn't he just called her up there to talk to her? _Oh yeah…he's a mature one._

The other four companions walked behind Inuyasha and Kagome, unable to believe the two's breach of an argument after they had met less than an hour before. They had had three minutes of silence.

"Okay," Inuyasha said finally. "What do you want to know? But I'm not gonna answer if I don't want to."

_Oh, that's good! _Kagome thought sarcastically. _What's the point then? He won't wanna answer anything._ "Okay. Why are you so compelled by the fact that Kaede-sama sent me after you?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. _How do I say this without mentioning…_

"Is that too personal? Or should I ask your favorite color?" Kagome asked smartly.

Inuyasha shot a glance at her. "No. I just know Kaede from a long time ago. That's all. I thought it was weird that _she_ is the one who sent you to find me."

"Why is that weird?"

"She...she still trusts me," Inuyasha replied with a tone that made Kagome know that there was more to a very personal story that had given Kaede a reason to doubt the hanyou besides the plain fact that he was part demon.

"Oh." Kagome replied absently.

"And my favorite color is red."

That made her smile.

"Now you have to tell me yours."

"Blue."

"What shade of blue?"

"Well, what shade of red?"

"Now, see, you can't do that."

"What? Why not?"

"I asked first."

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha seemed to be taking this exchange of information so seriously. "Fine. My favorite shade of blue is…" she thought for a minute. "The color of the clear sea."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright. Then my favorite shade of red is this." He pointed to his haori.

"Is that why you wear it?"

"No. That's why it's my favorite color. Because I wear it."

Kagome swallowed the laughter that was trying to escape. Inuyasha still seemed far too serious about this in her opinion.

Miroku leaned into Sango and whispered, "Well, they sure seem to be hitting it off, now."

"Shhh," she whispered back.

"Hey!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, "What's that?"

She pointed into the trees, off of the path where they were walking. From a distance, it looked sort of like a dead animal. Suddenly, Inuyasha covered his nose.

"It's dead."

"What is it?"

Kirara jumped forward and over to the dead thing in question. She let out a loud meow, and everyone followed her. They gathered around. Sango and Kagome covered their mouths in surprise.

"It's a dead wolf demon."

Sure enough. It appeared as any wolf, but it had been shot with several arrows and its underside was sliced open. The blood was all over the ground, and near by was a knife, also covered in the wolf's blood.

"Who did this?"

"Looks like the work of humans," Inuyasha observed.

"But why did they just leave it here?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked around and noticed the weapons that were left laying on the ground. "It looks like they got out of here in a hurry. Someone chased them off. Someone like the Wolf Demon Tribe."

"Well what should we do?" Kagome asked. "We can't just leave it lying here!"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Sure we can." He began walking off. "It's just a no-good, dirty wolf."

_Got some personal grudge against wolves, there, Inuyasha?_

The rest of them looked down at the dead animal, and, not wanting to do anything themselves, ran after Inuyasha. Kagome walked a step behind him, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara behind her. For the next few minutes, no one said a word. The dead wolf seemed to have dampered everyone's spirits. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was right behind him, and purposely slowed down just enough for her to be beside him.

"Now, what are you tryin' to learn about the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha demanded again.

Kagome looked at him, kind of surprise with his sudden interest in conversation. She sighed. _Well, if he's not going to drop it! How much could he know, anyway? It shouldn't do any harm._ "Do you know about the…well…curse?"

Miroku and Sango froze. Was she really bring this up? Was she going to tell him? Kagome's question had caught Shippo's attention as well.

"The Curse that inflicts the Shikon Jewel?'

Kagome nodded.

He shuddered. "Yeah. I've heard something about it."

"We're trying to learn about it," Kagome said flatly. "It's that simple."

"Okay, then. That's good enough for me," Inuyasha said, walking on ahead of Kagome. She didn't try to catch up.

Miroku and Sango were relieved that she didn't say anymore. Kagome fell back a ways and walked along side Sango.

"Well, that was interesting," Sango commented quietly.

"Interesting?" Kagome asked, a bit puzzled. "How so?"

"I don't know…the way you two get along."

"Oh please. He's way too weird. He has yet to smile since we met, and he took that entire conversation way too seriously."

"It's just because he's a dummy," Shippo said. "Once he gets used to you being around, he won't be so bad."

"Yeah…But He won't be around that long, remember!" Kagome shouted purposely for him to hear.

He just raised his nose in the air as if to ignore her.

"Like I said, he's a dummy."

"I can hear you, ya know, Shippo!"

"Well you are!"

Before anyone could breathe, Inuyasha had hit the little kit over the head.

"Ow!"

"Let that teach you a lesson!"

"Meanie!"

"Inuyasha! Leave Shippo alone! He didn't do anything!"

"He called me a dummy!"

Kagome sighed, "Oh please! My cat's more mature!"

"What did you say!"

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango kept walking, leaving Inuyasha standing, his mouth gaping.

"Come back here! I ain't done with you yet!"

"Settle down, Inuyasha! Onward to the village!"

"I'm more mature than any cat!"

"We're going to leave you!"

"You can't get there without me!" He shouted back, still standing and watching the others walk off.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Grrr…" he stomped after them. "Ingrates."


	11. Wolf Tribes, Attack!

.seod ihsahakaT okimuR .ahsayunI nwo ton od I :remialcsiD

A/N: Oh, Yay! A chapter about the wolf that everybody loves to hate. (and if you like him…I don't wanna know.)

Sorry about the seriously long wait for an update…I've been out of town for the last time this summer. Not to mention I've been working on my other fics _Inuyasha the Musical _and my behind the scenes fic, too. But school starts for me on the 11th, so writing will get to be very challenging. I will continue updating as soon as possible! Now, enjoy.

* * *

****

Chapter 11 

**Wolf Tribes…Attack!**

The village within the palace. It was a peaceful little town on any given day.

But not today.

A group of four men came running into the village from the direction of the Youkai no Mori. They were carrying nothing and their hands were bloody, and they were wearing the clothes of hunters. Their faces showed fear and panic. A man and his wife noticed the men as they ran in.

"Good sirs! What is this?"

One of them looked at the man. "Demons! Wolf demons! Everywhere!"

"What!"

"They came after us! We had to run!"

The four hunters continued running through the village, announcing their frightening adventure.

* * *

"Wait, Koga!" 

Koga stopped. A huge group of humanoid wolf demons ran behind him, along with the other wolves.

"Hurry up! We gotta get to that village _now!_ Those men killed one of our comrades. They won't get away with it."

"But Koga! That village is inside the boundaries of the kingdom! We'll be killed for sure if we enter."

"Not in these numbers. We can't let those men live…besides…we haven't eaten in days. Think of it as your dinner. Let's get going!"

Koga spun into a whirlwind, running off toward the kingdom. The wolf tribe followed close behind him.

* * *

Inuyasha's ear twitched. 

He knew that voice. He suddenly stiffed up, turning back to where they had just come from.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's nothing," he said, turning back around, trying to ignore it. Then his keen ears heard the scream of children. He flinched. "I'll be right back!" he yelled, bounding off into the trees.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Miroku called after him, but he was gone.

"Don't worry," Shippo sighed. "He heard some commotion and he had to go check it out. Koga was probably involved."

"Koga?" Kagome asked. "Who's that?"

"Inuyasha's arch enemy. He's a dirty wolf demon. Don't worry, though. Inuyasha will be back soon. We just have to wait right here."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know how much time we have…"

"He'll only be a minute."

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped walking. He could sense the great number of demons headed for the human village. 

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken exclaimed when he noticed his master's sudden stop. "What ails you?"

"Inuyasha…He's on the move."

"Huh?" _Why is my lord troubled by that hanyou's actions? This is new._

"I must investigate this strange demonic energy headed toward the kingdom," he said, turning and walking toward the village.

Jaken stood in question for a second before running after Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Kill them all!" Koga shouted, leaping down into the village street. 

People ran in fear, screaming, hiding in the huts, trying to escape. Three of the humanoid wolves burst through the straw roof of a near-by house, slaughtering the mother and three children inside. One wolf chased a group of people down the street, and in the process knocked over a bucket of some liquid, which spilled onto a pile of straw next to it. A fire from inside the house caught, flames engulfing the entire structure.

Koga ran to a boulder that rested in the middle of the town and leaped to the top, standing high over the whole village. He smiled to himself. "That's my wolves..."

"Koga!" a voice shouted from below. Koga turned to face two members of his tribe. "Someone's coming this way!"

"It's a demon! Can't you sense his aura?"

"What'll we do?"

"You idiots," Koga mumbled. He looked off into the forest from where the demon approached. "Let him come."

The two wolves exchanged a quick glance.

"Ginta. Hakkaku. Don't be afraid of it. Kill it. We're here for vengeance. Nothing will escape alive."

They nodded, then ran back off into the chaos.

Koga looked over the dying village and grinned, making approval of the events.

* * *

She ran. 

The small girl ran with everything she had. There were three wolves at her heels, and she knew she could never out run them, but she tried. She cried as the wolves neared her, one snapping at her heels. She winced as she felt the teeth scrape her ankle.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she cried.

Suddenly she tripped on a root, plummeting to the ground. She squeezed her tiny fists, awaiting the attack.

But nothing came.

She opened her eyes. _Are the wolves...gone?_ She turned around, seeing the three wolves laying against a tree not far behind her. They were dead. The young girl looked around. She didn't see anyone around. Turning over, she noticed that she had ripped a hole in the bottom of her kimono as she fell. She quickly forgot about the tear and stood up.

"Hello?" she said shyly, listening for a response. "Is...is anybody there?" She didn't want to be too loud for fear of other wolves hearing her.

"Hey," came a sudden voice from above her. She gasped and jumped back, looking up into the tree.

"Who are you?" she asked, finally spotting something red sitting up on a branch in the tree.

"I just saved your life, kid. Now hurry and get outta here before more wolves find you."

The small girl looked around. "I...I don't know where I am, sir. And I'm too afraid to go back to the village.

Inuyasha hopped out of the tree. The girl saw his ears and backed slowly away.

"You're a demon..." she said quietly, half in fear, and half in plain observation.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I saved you, didn't I?"

She nodded. "Arigatou."

Suddenly more wolves bursts from some brush. Inuyasha slashed two of them to bits, and held the rest off while turning back to the girl. "As long as they can smell that your human, they'll come after you! Run!"

She gave Inuyasha a quick nod before darting into the forest. Inuyasha killed the wolves that had attacked, then continued toward the village.

* * *

There he was. 

Inuyasha leaped to the closest tree top and from there, he could see that scoundrel standing atop a large boulder. He knew that the wolf youkai were low; but he never thought they were this low.

"Hey, Ugly!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping down from his hiding spot.

Koga turned around and noticed the hanyou walking toward him. "Oh! So it was you my wolves were sensing. Surprising they warned me; they usually only let me know when _threatening youkai_ are around."

"You better watch your back...I'm more of a threat than you seem to think."

"Pity. I thought maybe my wolves in the forest might have killed you."

"All those wolves are dead now. Thanks to the one you think is no threat."

"You killed my wolves?"

"What do you think, stupid!"

Koga jumped to the ground, walking slowly toward Inuyasha as his tribe continued to attack the village all around them. Inuyasha sneered at the strong smell of human blood and death.

"All of this for one of your stinkin' wolves these humans killed? Don't you think that's a little rash?"

"Don't condemn my actions."

"You go to hell!"

Koga growled then leaped at Inuyasha with his fists tight. Inuyasha flashed his claws, swinging them at Koga's face.

"You'll have to do better 'n that!" Koga yelled, landing on his back, kicking Inuyasha's legs out from under him.

Inuyasha grunted as he hit the ground, but didn't lose a second as he flipped backwards, coming at Koga full speed. "Sankon Tessou!"

Koga attempted to dodge Inuyasha's attack, but failed as it hit his leg, sending the wolf flying back into the boulder on which he had previously been mounted.

"Keh!" Inuyasha smirked. "Now get your sorry wolf-hide out of this village before I slaughter you and every single one of your stupid comrades. You've got your revenge. Get outta here."

Koga sat up, rubbing the back of his head in pain. "You...bastard."

"Such a large vocabulary for a dirty wolf."

Koga scoffed, turning to his attacking wolves and signaling it was time to retreat. The tribe quickly dropped everything they had been doing and followed their leader out of sight. Inuyasha left promptly, too, assuring that none of the villagers would see him.

X-X-X

Inuyasha was sure he had chased the last of the wolves away. From what he could tell, the forest surrounding the village was empty. He let his guard down and begin to walk swiftly back in the direction he had come. Kagome and the others were hopefully still waiting on him. _But what if they left? Keh - no big deal. It's not like I care. Where would they go anyway?_ He got lost in his own thoughts, forgetting completely about the wolves and the village. _I wonder what I'm gonna eat tonight?_

Then he noticed something. There was a strangely bright color showing through the trees. He sniffed the air. Blood?

Jumping over some brush, he silently sneaked towards the unmoving creature. On closer inspection, he had no doubt it was dead. Wait...it was a human. A human child. A young girl.

_The one I...saved earlier._

Inuyasha felt a fleeting sadness for the poor child. It looked like the wolves had gotten to her after all. Inuyasha paused in silence for a moment before moving on.

* * *

Sesshomaru paused. 

"What is it, mi lord?' Jaken asked, nearly running into the back of the inu youkai's leg.

"The power I was sensing has moved on."

"Then...why are we still going there, mi lord?"

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned his head and spotted Inuyasha not 10 yards from where he stood.

"Why, if it isn't my little brother."

"What are you doing here? Why have you left the youkai den?"

"I don't waste my time loathing around those lowly demons all day."

"There's nothing here but a human village. Get lost!"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha for a moment.

"What was that demonic energy I sensed?"

"Huh?"

"If there's only a human village there then why did I sense such a strong demonic aura coming from there."

Inuyasha's ear tweaked. "Some wolves attacked the village and slaughtered a bunch of humans. Nothing you'd be interested in." He started walking away. "See ya, Sesshomaru," he said with more disgust than he thought he could muster. Then he disappeared from his older brother's sight.

"Well!" Jaken said arrogantly, "I've never seen such contempt in all my days! You need to do something about that ignorant brother of yours before he--"

"Jaken."

The toad gulped. "Yes, mi lord?"

"That's enough." He began walking away from his squire, still going in the direction of the village. "That half-breed is below the level of my concern."

"Yes, mi lord..." Jaken said quietly, following his master.

Sesshomaru continued walking, when suddenly, his sword, the Tenseiga, began pulsing. He stopped walking and looked down at the weapon that was around his waste.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What is this? Why is the Tenseiga pulsing!"

The youkai grabbed is sword, pulling it from its sheath, his eye never leaving it.

Suddenly, Jaken gasped and ran in front of his lord. "Look, mi lord!"

Sesshomaru stepped forward, seeing the thing that his squire was pointing at. The closer he got, the harder the Tenseiga pulsed. "It's a human girl. Dead." He looked again at the sword. "Why does Tenseiga wish to be drawn? Certainly not because of this child."

"It must be broken, sire."

The sword pulsed again, then stopped. _Why does it wish for this girl's life? By the smell of it, she was killed by youkai wolves. So why, then, does Tenseiga wish for me to heal her? I do not understand. _Sesshomaru stepped a bit closer to the girl and raised the sword into the air.

"Mi lord! What are you doing? You do not really intend to save this human's life do you?"

The creatures from the netherworld became visible. Sesshomaru squinted his eyes a bit and swung the sword without another thought. The small demons disappeared, as well as the girl's wounds. She blinked at sat up.

"What happened to me?"

"The wolf demons that attacked your village killed you and left you here. You're healed now. Return home," he said emotionlessly. He looked at the child for a second longer before turning and walked the other direction. Jaken stuck his nose in the air arrogantly and followed him.

The girl thought for a minute, flashing back to her village before she had started running. She had witnessed the wolves kill her mother and father, destroy their home, and make off with her siblings -- she had no home to return to.

She quickly jumped up and ran after her savior. He noticed the girl, but paid her no mind.

"Get lot, child!" Jaken shouted. "Sesshomaru-sama has no use for a human such as yourself. You will not be accompaning us!"

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the girl said curiously. She looked up at the youkai fearlessly. "My lord, my name is Rin. I cannot return to my village as you said because my family was killed by the wolves. If it is not too much to ask, my lord, may I travel with you until I find a new place to live? Or, if you like, I can serve you to repay you for saving my life."

Jaken snorted. "Are you deaf! I said you will not be accompanying us!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Yes, mi lord?"

"Since when, pray tell, do you make those decisions?"

Jaken shut up.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the girl following next to him. "Rin, was it?"

"Yes, my lord!"

"Do as you wish."

She smiled. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama!"

* * *

Inuyasha could hear talking up ahead. 

"Oh, there he is!"

"Oi! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, waving. "You've made it back!"

He walked up to the group.

"What was it that you ran off for, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"It was nothing. Nothing you need to worry about."

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all exchanged glances and shrugged. Inuyasha looked around and noticed that they had not moved a foot since he had left them earlier.

Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder to Inuyasha's. "What took you so long, Inuyasha? We've been waiting here forever!"

He grabbed the kitsune's tail and dropped him to the ground. "So are we going to this village or what?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Inuyasha."

He gave a strange look. "For what?"

She smiled again, shaking her head. "Nothing. Let's go."

"Okay…" Inuyasha said, beginning to lead the others in the direction of the village. He didn't turn around or talk to the others for quite a while, only kept walking, assuming that they were still behind him.

Kagome watched him for the longest time while Shippo, Miroku and Sango talked amongst themselves. She couldn't help but thinking that he looked faintly familiar. _I now it must sound crazy…but I'm positive this Inuyasha and I have met before. Maybe more than once. And isn't it weird that he knows about the curse…and even that he knows Kaede-sama! I wonder how she is right now? What about mama and father…Are they missing us? What if the send someone after us…_ Kagome begin to get lost in her thoughts, and didn't even notice that Inuyasha was suddenly walking beside her, looking at her face.

_Then again…the Shikon Jewel was just stolen. Maybe they won't notice for a few days yet. I hope that…_

"Yo."

"Ahh!" Kagome jumped, finally seeing that Inuyasha was barely 6 inches from her face. She reared back and slapped him in surprise.

"Wha! Ow!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. He placed a hand over his throbbing cheek.

"Oh! Inuyasha, you idiot! You scared the life outta me! Don't get so close!"

"You were spacing out!"

"Stay away from me!"

"Well excuse me!"

Kagome looked away and begin to remember how to breathe again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, realizing that she had just totally lost it. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Yelling at you…"

"Hm hm…" Inuyasha coughed, pointing to his cheek.

"Oh yeah, that too."

Inuyasha shrugged and looked away from her, leading them on toward the village.

Kagome sighed, flashing back to his face being so close to hers. _Oh yeah…totally familiar. _Shippo leaped from Miroku's shoulder onto Kagome's. He didn't say anything, but it made Kagome smile. She looked over at Sango. Kirara was still sitting on her shoulder. The cat hadn't seemed to have left Sango since they had started their journey.

_Weird…_ Kagome thought. _It's all just so strange…

* * *

_

A/N: yay for long chapters. In the next chapter: Kagome's identity is revealed to Inuyasha! Till next time, Jaa!


	12. Truth Behind the Banishment

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. Too tired to think of anything else to say about it.

A/N: Sorry for the major delay in an update. Life is busy. Though, I am beginning to get fewer hits on this story…and, though I liked the idea, if not that many people are reading, then I will not waste my time writing it. Please, if you like this story, please review. I want to know whether to continue or not. If not many people want me to keep going, then I won't keep writing, I've got many other story ideas that I would like to write. I don't really like begging for reviews, but it would be nice to get some to let me know if this fic is worth it. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"**Truth" Behind the Banishment**

_The door to the bedroom was cracked open. The light from the hallway shone into the dark room. The tall inu youkai strode down the hall, pushing the door open with no effort. He stood in the doorway, casting his shadow across the floor and over the bed. The figure of a small child could be seen lying in a ball a single pillow, all that remained on the mattress._

"_Inuyasha?"_

_There was no reply._

"_Inuyasha, do you have all your things?" The speaker waited for a response. "It's time to go, now." There was another pause. "Inuyasha, if you do not come with me then the palace guards will escort you out later. Come now. Your new home is ready." He took a step into the dark room. "Get off the bed, Inuyasha. Quit acting like a child."_

"_Shut up," the small voice finally replied._

"_Inuya—"_

"_Shut up! Get out of my room, Sesshomaru!" he screamed, standing atop his bed. His amber eyes glistened in the small amount of light, and a tear rolled down his small cheek._

"_Do not raise your voice. Get out of here now."_

"_No! Leave me alone! Get away from me!"_

"_You don't have a choice, Inuyasha. Come with me or you will be forced out."_

"_Shut up! Shut up! I hate you! I HATE you!" his last word squeaked as his held back his sobs._

_Sesshomaru stood in silence and waited from the stubborn pup to give in. "Hate me or not, you are to follow me to your new residence."_

"_I hate you! This is MY house! Get out! GET OUT!"_

"_You are ten years old, you cannot own a house. Your mother is de—"_

"_DIE!" he screamed, lunging at his brother. His claws flashed in the light, but he found himself planted to the floor as Sesshomaru knocked him away. He lay there for a minute before raising his head and wiping a bit of blood from his lip._

_Then some guards entered the room. Sesshomaru pointed to the child that lay on the floor. The picked him up by his arms and helped him to his feet. He gave no more resistance, but allowed the guards to lead him out the door._

_The young hanyou looked back at his bedroom as the men shoved him out. One more tear rolled slowly down his face. He hated him. He hated them. He hated everything. He hated the ones who had done this to him. To him and his mother. He wanted them to pay. He wanted every single one of them to pay for what he had to go through. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. _

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

He snapped out of his daydream. "Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked innocently.

The dropped his head a bit. "Nothing. Just reminiscing."

"How far do you think it is to the village?" she asked anxiously. She knew they needed to get this whole ordeal over and done with as soon as possible before their disappearance had been discovered. She also knew the Shikon Jewel was most likely in danger. In everyone's best interest, she knew they had to hurry.

"Not too much further. Why? You in some kind of hurry?"

"Well, besides the fact that the Shikon no Tama is missing, not really."

Miroku looked up from the conversation he and Sango were having. "Say, Kagome-hime, do you know if…"

"What did you say?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you, Inuyasha, I was speaking to the young lady."

"What did you call her!" He had suddenly appeared in front of the monk and had him up by the neck of his robes.

Miroku tried shoving his hands away. "I called her Kagome-hime…I try to respect the young princess unlike you…" (cough cough)

Inuyasha froze for a minute.

X-X-X-X

"_Sesshomaru?" the young Inuyasha asked._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Why did we…why did we have to leave."_

"_Because we're youkai. I've told you a million times. The youkai have been exiled."_

_Inuyasha felt so angry. "I know…but…why did we have to be exiled?"_

'_Because you and that…**human**,' he thought. "Because of her."_

"_Her?"_

"_The princess, you idiot," he said coldly. 'It is initially her fault, anyway…' he thought to himself again, 'She is the one who took the Tetsusaiga when you and all your hanyou idiocrisy transformed. If it wouldn't have been for that human…you would have never transformed, thus never killing those lowlifes. That is why we are being exiled.' "Because of her."_

"_How did she…"_

"_It has been since you were banished, has it not, that you have begin to transform uncontrollably?"_

"_Stop it! Stop talking!"_

"_That eve with the Tetsusaiga, you are filled with the curse and desire to kill. Once a month…on the full moon."_

"_No! Stop talking about that!"_

"_That must be her fault to, then, don't you think? That ever since the demons were banished you have bore this curse?"_

"_It's not a curse!"_

"_Ay, but it is, Inuyasha. And you have no one but that human girl to blame for it," Sesshomaru said coldly. _

**(A/N: By the way, Sesshomaru knows this because he has begun to deal with Naraku. He told Sesshomaru about what transpired the night the princess burst in on him in his weakened state.)**

_Inuyasha suddenly felt an overwhelming hate for the princess. How she had the power to do such a thing, Inuyasha didn't know. But he trusted his brother's words and lived this whole time believing them._

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha clenched his fists. This girl? _This_ girl had been the reason of his banishment? All his pent up hatred bubbled to the surface as she had been the only one he knew to put his hatred toward. He looked up at Kagome.

"You…"

Kagome backed off, seeing the sudden look in Inuyasha's eyes. "Wha—what are you doing? Inuyasha?"

He lifted his head up and yelled, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Kagome gasped, covering her mouth. His sudden outburst had scared her, but the words he uttered cut deeper than any knife could.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he yelled again, lunging at her and grabbing her arms, sinking his claws into them, throwing Shippo to the ground.

Kagome winced and squeaked at the pain and tears welled up in her eyes. Miroku and Sango ran to Inuyasha's side and tried to pull him back. He threw Miroku to the ground, and slung Sango away, grabbing Kagome tighter and pulling her in closer, just to insure she could hear him.

"How could you, you little wench!"

Kagome began sobbing. _Why is he doing this? Inuyasha please…please stop!_

"Kagome!" Sango cried, full of fear for her best friend.

"Let her go, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"It's you!" Inuyasha continued yelling into her face, "You did this to us! I hate you! It's your fault!"

Kagome cried harder at those words. Sango stood up and grabbed Hiraikotsu. Even though she had only recently learned of Kagome's mental and emotional curse, she knew of it, and she knew Inuyasha's words where slowly killing Kagome. She ran at him, her boomerang raised. Before she could reach him, however, he threw the girl to the ground. She landed on her rear, and didn't even think about retaliating, but grabbed her knees and cried into them.

Inuyasha's anger was a fire inside of him. He could think of nothing to say but "This is YOUR FAULT!"

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Sango yelled, swinging her Hiraikotsu at him.

He caught the weapon and flung it into the trees. Kagome did not move. Everything hurt. She had forgotten about the cuts in her arms. Her heart hurt more. She sobbed again.

Miroku blocked Inuyasha from Kagome, his staff across him in each hand. "Inuyasha, leave her alone! You don't know—"

"Move it, monk!"

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Sango cried again, running to Kagome and putting her arms around her.

"What had Kagome-hime done to you that is so horrible!" Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha smirked. "Was it not that _princess's _fault the demons were banned?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha questioningly. Kagome raised her head slightly. Sango listened intently.

"What are you talking about! It was the advisor…the King's wicked advisor that had you exiled!"

"NO!" Inuyasha cried painfully. "It was HER! It was HER fault we were exiled!"

"She was just a child, Inuyasha!" Sango said, "She couldn't have done such a thing!"

Inuyasha pushed Miroku aside and kneeled down in front of Kagome. "Well, wench? You want to tell them? Who's fault was it?"

Sango pushed him back. "Don't ask her that!"

"Why? Because she knows it's true?"

"It's not fair!" Sango cried, "How dare you ask her such a thing! She can't hel…"

Kagome lifted her head. "I'm so sorry…Inuyasha…"

"No!" Sango said, looking down at her, "Don't listen to him, Kagome-chan! It's not your fault!"

"No. It is. I've heard about it before, you know. That…that I did it. That their being banished was my fault…"

"HA!" Inuyasha laughed triumphantly. "I knew it was you…" He flexed his claws. _And I swore once I found you…I wouldn't let you live…_

"I know that you don't understand this right now, Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly behind her cries, "and neither do I, but I _know_ that if you keep searching and find the answer behind this whole thing…then all of us will understand. I want to know why things like this happen just as much as you do so…"

Inuyasha relaxed his claws.

"…let's keep going. Together. Please. I'm so sorry."

"Keh-what are you blabbering about?"

She looked up at him.

"You ain't makin' any sense. Things like _what_ happen?"

Kagome didn't know why, but she knew that Inuyasha knew more about this curse than he let on. She wasn't sure why, but she could sense that he was somehow involved. If that was true, then he could also be helped by the lifting of the curse and Kagome wanted to help everyone she could.

"I swore to myself on my mother's grave that I would kill the person responsible for ruining my life!"

"Ruining your life!" Miroku shouted, "What has Kagome-sama done to you!"

Inuyasha wiped his mouth, but didn't say a word.

_He must be…_Kagome thought. _I don't know how or why I know…but he must be._

She begin to gain some composure and sat up. "Inuyasha…You are…you are part of it. Aren't you?"

He lowered his claws a bit. "Huh?"

Miroku and Sango gave Kagome questioning looks.

"Part of—part of the curse."

_gasp!_

"What?" Inuyasha said, startled.

"I don't know how…but I think I know. The Shikon no Tama's curse, it inflicts you, doesn't it?"

"How do you…know that?"

Kagome stood up and looked around at her friends. Miroku and Sango stepped over to her so that they were on either of her sides.

She took a deep breath before stating boldly, "We are part of the curse, too."

Inuyasha's shocked facial expression was priceless.

"I don't understand why you are also cursed…but I'm sorry, and I want to do everything I can to lift the curse. We're going to need your help, Inuyasha. We need you to help us if you want to break it before it takes your life, along with Sango and Miroku's lives."

"What about _yours_?" Inuyasha asked.

Before she could answer, Shippo hopped up onto her shoulder and whispered into her ear. She looked at him and shook her head.

"What? I didn't hear…"

"I'm part of the curse, too, Kagome," Shippo whispered in the saddest, but cutest voice Kagome thought she had ever heard.

She reached up and took the kitsune into her hands, holding him out in front of her. She looked at the poor child with sorrow and regret before taking him into her embrace. "I'm so sorry, Shippo-chan."

Shippo closed his eyes tight, trying not to let any tears escape, hugging his tiny arms around Kagome and squeezing her as tight as he could. She held him like a baby and looked up at Inuyasha. _Did Kaede know? Did she know that Inuyasha was inflicted by the curse as well? Is that why she sent us to find him? Does she know about Shippo? Why didn't she tell me sooner?_

Inuyasha hadn't much moved, but stared at Kagome intently. Why did all five of them share the curse? He suddenly found himself stepping towards Kagome…

_Kagome!_ He put his hand to his head. _Whoa… Déjà vu…_ he thought, dropping his head and shaking it. He looked back up at the girl. "I don't understand any of this…but I want—I want to break this damn curse. I hate it…I hate as much as the next person. So I'll put up with you and I'll help you break it."

Kagome smiled and jumped in to hug him. He was quite surprised, but patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said.

He pulled gently away, making her realized what exactly she was doing. She jumped back, a tint of pink on her cheeks. She turned and started walking away. Inuyasha sighed and followed her, the others giggling behind them.

"Look!" Kagome shouted.

Everyone ran to her side and looked down to where she was pointing. The forest had ended, and down the side of a small hill rested a small farming village. Rice fields encircled the huts, and people walked busily around between them.

"We've made it to the village!" Sango exclaimed.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Miroku said, holding his staff out toward the village.

Inuyasha let his companions begin walking before following them. He looked at Kagome who was chatting with Sango. _We may share a curse…but I swore to myself I would not let her live. A promise I intend to keep. After all, if she **is** truly responsible for this curse—then…_

_She's responsible for Kikyo's death.

* * *

_

A/N: Dum Dum Dum! Why is that? Don't worry, next chapter will be coming soon, that is, if you guys want it. Please review. Thanks!

**Anime-Lover09**: I'm so glad you are enjoying this story! Thank you for the reviews!

**inuismine27991**: Thank you! Yes, for this story I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible, and relate all the events that happened in the series to each other in completely different circumstances. Thank you for the review!


	13. Scars of Faded Memories

Disclaimer: All the people I'm writing about…yeah, defiantly don't own them. And my reviewers too, I don't own them. None of them. What I say about who I write about I _do_ own, however. Like the plot and so forth. Someone else made them up…it's 3 in the morning…Ru—Rum—Rumu—Rumi—Rumio…Eh, I forget. There goes a cow. What?

A/N: What the disclaimer said. Except that I forgot to eat supper. I'm hungry. I left that out. So I put it here. Just like this time that I flew to my grandma's house for Christmas. Or was it Hanukkah? No…I'm not Jewish. Never mind. Did I say cow earlier? I meant chicken.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Scars of Faded Memories**

Inuyasha sat Indian-style on the grass, his back leaning against a large rock. Kagome leaned against the other side of the rock. Neither of them talking. Between them sat the bag Kagome had been carrying and Sango's Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha let out a sigh, exaggerating it loudly so that Kagome would hear him. She rolled her eyes a bit, turning to face the side of his back that she could see.

"Patience is a virtue."

Inuyasha shifted his eyes in her direction, making short eye contact before stuffing his nose into the air. "Keh! How long are those friends of yours gonna take anyways?"

"They just didn't want you going into the village!"

"If I had gone, we would have found help long ago."

"No one would have talked to us!"

"Oh, they would have talked," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "I woulda made 'em."

Kagome sighed. "Well, at least this way no one will help us out of fear."

He didn't reply.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Excuse me," Miroku said to a young lady as she passed by.

"She's not going to be any help, Houshi-sama," Sango said, walking on past, Kirara still on her shoulder.

"What is your name, miss?" Miroku asked, taking her hand.

"Ano…I am Kome."

"Kome? Such a lovely name."

"Thank you, monk!"

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Miroku suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his head as Sango grabbed him roughly by the ponytail and dragged him away, the poor monk yelling in pain. Kome giggled before turning and walking away.

Shippo leaped onto Miroku's shoulder. "You should really try to control yourself around her, ya know. That's the third time today."

He gave a half-laugh.

"Excuse me!" A strange voice came from behind them. Sango and Miroku turned around to see an old lady walking quickly toward them. They all looked down at her confusedly. "You, young sir, are you a monk?"

He nodded, "Yes, old woman. Can we help you?"

"Might you know where Miatsu-sama is, then?"

"Miatsu?"

"He is also a monk that lives in the village. I thought that maybe you would know him, or be a student of his, but I see that you know not of his name."

"No, ma'am, I am sorry."

She bowed. "No, sorry to cause you any trouble." She smiled and walked away.

"Miatsu…Sango, remember that," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Okay," Sango said, nodding. "How come?"

"Well, if this monk is old and has lived in this village for long, then he might know a little bit about Midoriko, the Shikon no Tama, and maybe even about the curse."

"Oh…" she nodded in understanding.

Shippo suddenly popped up, exclaiming loudly into Miroku's ear, "Oh! Miatsu! I've heard of him! Yes! He's a monk! He's a monk that works to drive demons away from this village. Everyone in the Youkai no Mori knows of him! He lives near there!"

"Really, Shippo-chan?" Sango asked, "Where is his home, then?"

"Hai, Shippo? Do you know where he lives? That could save us lots of time."

"Yeah…I don't know exactly where, though…come to think of it," Shippo said, a bit quieter.

"Well, I'm sure it can't be hard to find if it's apart from the village. I suppose if we get Inuyasha to sniff him out then it won't take any time at all," Sango suggested.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, that is, if we can get Inuyasha to do it."

"I think since this whole thing is in his benefit, we will aid us without any argument."

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air lightly, dropping his head down and sighing. "I'm tellin' you guys, there's no scent of a human out here. The village are the closest humans I can detect. Whatever that lady told you, she must have been on crack cuz there ain't nothin' here."

Kagome sighed, leaning exhaustedly against a tree, dropping her bag to the ground next to her. "We've been looking for the place for hours now, can't we take a rest?"

"Hey, I'm the one doin' all the work, Miss _Princess_! I don't wanna hear your lazy butt complainin' any," Inuyasha said irritably.

Miroku looked around again. "I can't sense a thing, either."

Sango nodded.

Kagome leaned her head back. "Man! And I wanted to be home by tonight! We're _so_ going to get caught."

Sango looked at Kagome and nodded in agreement, but something behind her friend caught her eye. She stepped over to get a better view. It looked like smoke, but nothing smelled of fire. She walked in the direction of the strange sight. Kagome watched her curiously.

"What is it, Sango-chan?"

She squinted her eyes before they popped open in happiness. "Oh, look, Kagome-chan! A hot spring!"

Kagome flew from against the tree and looked behind her. "Yay!" she exclaimed. She turned to Inuyasha and Miroku with pleading eyes. "Can't Sango and I take a quick break!"

Inuyasha jumped back in surprise. "For what! So you can take a quick bath in the hot water? I thought you were in a hurry!"

"We'll just be a minute!" she called as her and Sango bounded happily toward the spring.

Shippo leaped from Miroku's shoulder. "Wait for me!"

"Sure!" Inuyasha shouted, plopping onto the ground, holding his sword in his arms. "Have fun, Miroku and I will just sit here and wait."

"Go keep looking for that monk!" Kagome called back, pulling off her kimono and sliding slowly into the water.

Inuyasha jumped back up. "No way! I ain't doin' all your work while you stupid girls slack off in the hot spring!"

"Relax, Inuyasha," Miroku said in an attempt to bring the argument to an end.

The hanyou shot a glare and Miroku before taking his advice and plopping back down on the grass. Miroku walked away, still trying to find some kind of sign of a near by monk.

Kagome sighed with contentment. "This feels so nice!"

Sango grinned. "I know! It's been a whole day since we bathed last."

"I know! Guys just don't understand!"

They laughed. Shippo splashed around lightly in a shallow and cooler part of the water, almost completely ignoring the conversation the two girls were carrying on. Sango slid into the water all the way up to her neck, closing her eyes. Kagome watched Shippo momentarily before Sango opened her eyes and said,

"Hey, Kagome-chan, could you hand me my handkerchief, it's sitting on top of my robe," she said, pointing to her clothes that lay on a rock right behind Kagome.

"Oh, sure," Kagome replied, turning around, lifting herself from the water a bit.

Her wet hair fell over her shoulders and revealed her back. Sango cocked her head confusedly at the sight of three long scars across the princess' back. They ran diagonal down the length of her spine, and from the color, looked to be very old scars. Kagome turned back around, snapping Sango from her trance. She handed her friend the handkerchief, and laid back into the water. Sango took the cloth and dipped it into the hot water, patting it gently over her face. She looked at Kagome again, she was completely oblivious to Sango's looks. Finally, Sango's curiosity got the best of her.

"Kagome?"

The princess opened her eyes. "Hm?"

"Those scars…on your back…where did you get them?"

Kagome got a strange look on her face, as if she was trying to remember if she even had scars on her back. Then she nodded. "Yeah, the three longs ones right?"

Sango nodded.

"I don't know."

"You don't know! Don't you remember? Didn't it hurt?"

"I don't remember ever not having them. Mom said I got it when I was little, but I don't know how. It's just one of those things," she said with a shrug.

Sango dipped her handkerchief into the water again, laying it on her forehead as she lay back against a rock.

Kagome looked down at the ripples the water made as she breathed on it. It provided her a short bit of entertainment before she lay back as well, closing her eyes. Sango's question had set off a chain of locked up questions in her head. _How **did** it happen, I wonder? Mom never really has told me… Why not? Is it some kind of secret? Does it have anything to do with the curse? No…it couldn't. I had it long before I had the curse. Right? Sigh…I just don't know anymore._

Kagome had begun to daze off.

"Yo, girls!" Inuyasha's voice suddenly rang over the trees. Kagome's eyes snapped open again in surprise. "You just about done in there?"

"Five more minutes, dog!"

"Get out!" he shouted in anger. "And don't call me dog!"

Kagome sighed, sitting up. Sango had already stood up and begun wrapping herself in her clothes. Kagome stood up, and self-consciously looked back over her shoulder. As a human, her neck could not stretch out long enough for her to see the scars on her back, but even knowing that, she thought she would give it a try. Sango noticed the princess' actions and picked up Kagome's clothes, handing them to her friend.

"I didn't mean to make you worry about them, Kagome-chan. I'm sorry."

Kagome jerked her head from her back to Sango and smiled. "No, it's not what you said, I've just always wondered too."

They dressed themselves before walking back out to where Inuyasha waited. Shippo came scurrying from the water, pulling on his clothes as he joined the others. Kirara, who had been waiting with Inuyasha, jumped onto Sango's shoulder as soon as she was in range. Sango giggled as the cat sat and meowed loudly from her shoulder.

"That cat really like you," Inuyasha said, standing up.

Sango scratched her between the ears, nodding. "I can't imagine why. I _am_ a demon slayer after all."

Kagome looked around. "Where's Miroku-sama?"

Inuyasha waved his hand around indifferently. "He's—somewhere. Lookin' for that monk, no doubt."

Suddenly, from a distance away, they heard Miroku call for them. Inuyasha's ear perked up as he turned his head in the direction of Miroku's voice. He looked back at the girls and beckoned them follow with a twitch of his head. Kagome picked up her bag, gathering her still slightly wet hair, and holding it behind her. Then she and Sango began walking after him. Shippo ran ahead of them on all fours, reaching Miroku and looking strangely at a cave that the monk was standing in front of.

"What is it, Miroku-sama?" Shippo asked curiously.

"What did you find, Miroku?" Inuyasha said loudly as he came into view.

He pointed at the entrance to the cave he stood next to. "What is this, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at the cave and then back at the monk, his face saying _Does he really want me to answer that? _"It's—uh—a cave?"

Miroku nodded. "Can you smell anything strange? Sense anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No."

Miroku nodded. "Then go in the cave."

Inuyasha gave him an even stranger look than before. "You want me to go in?"

"Yes," Miroku said with a nod.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and Sango, giving them the same look. He shrugged and began slowly walking toward the entrance to the cave.

"You're insane, monk," Inuyasha mumbled as he passed him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and walked smartly into the hole until suddenly he froze, the space around him shining, and few lighting shocks hit his body as he flew backwards, screaming, and then landing in a tree behind the others, frazzled, and a stray electric shock shaking him until he fell motionless, lying limply on the branch. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome tried to hide their laughter. Inuyasha shot up, shaking his head violently. He stopped and inhaled deeply.

"What the hell was that for, Miroku! BAKA! That hurt!"

Miroku stifled his laughter again until it passed. He cleared his throat. "Hm—just as I thought."

"What do you mean just as you thought!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping angrily from the tree, landing unsuccessfully and falling to his face. Kagome and Sango begin laughing, but he jumped up, ignoring them, and ran toward Miroku.

"There's a barrier."

"So!"

"I have a feeling that he might be behind this barrier," Miroku said, observing the large rock. "That would be why we have been unable to sense him thus far."

"You mean this Miatsu character could be hiding in there?"

Miroku didn't reply, but walked toward the cave, holding the head of his staff out in front of him. He walked cautiously, waving the jingling staff back and forth through the barrier. The barrier shown blue around where the staff pierced it.

"Can you go in, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.

He once again didn't reply, but slowly edged closer to the barrier until the entirety of his staff was through, as well as his forearm, and the barrier, besides giving off light, was not reacting to his touch. He took a deep breath and stepped though, making himself completely on the other side.

"He's in!" Kagome exclaimed.

He turned back to the others and waved. "I will go further in and see if I can't find this Miatsu. Perhaps he can break the barrier and allow you all to pass. I will return shortly."

They watched as Miroku disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Inuyasha turned around.

"Keh! Why could that idiot get by and I couldn't!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Because, stupid, Miroku's a monk. Apparently the monk that is in there made the barrier to keep everyone but monks out."

Inuyasha sat down, and began waiting impatiently. Kagome and Sango stood unmoving, also waiting for Miroku to return with word.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Miroku squinted, trying his best to see in the extreme lack of light. He smiled in relief when he saw a burning lantern on the rock wall ahead of him. He walked quickly to the lantern, and, not seeing another source of light anywhere, took it from the wall and held it in front of him, continuing on, this time his path way lighted.

For a long time after the single lantern, the cave was completely bare. It began to get larger as he walked on, being much deeper than he ever thought it was. Finally, though, he saw something reflect a bit of his light back at him. He approached the object, finding it to be a small statue of Buddha. He inspected it for a moment, before looking up. He found that the hallway of the cave suddenly opened up. He saw an unlighted torch next to the Buddha. He took it and lighted it, setting it back on the wall. The little extra light provided him a better view of the huge room. A majority of the space was taken up by a huge formation in the middle of the room, though Miroku could not figure out what exactly it was supposed to depict. He turned to the wall around the outside, finding all kinds of strange ornaments and things hanging from it. A vase suddenly caught his eye. He neared it, and looked inside, seeing ashes. He then realized that it was sitting on a sort of a shrine. A grave, no doubt. He raised a hand to his face and said a prayer over the grave. _It's probably been prayed over many a time._ He thought to himself as he finished. _Strange, I've never seen a grave inside the residence of a monk before. Speaking of which, where is the monk?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome was subconsciously studying Inuyasha's face. His eyes were closed as he was resting, but she was looking intently at his face. Sango was too distracted watching absolutely nothing to even notice.

_I know it…I know that I have seen Inuyasha…even talked to him before! His face is so familiar! This is driving me absolutely crazy!_

Kagome suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she saw an old mad approach them. He seemed just as surprised to see them.

"Can I—help you children? Are you from the village?"

Sango and Inuyasha looked at him, finally taking notice. Kagome stood up.

"Are you…Miatsu-sama?"

He smiled. "Why, yes. That's me."

Kagome smiled. "If you don't mind sir, we have some questions for you."

The old monk cocked his head and he continued walking slowly toward the cave. He waved his hand over the entrance and mumbled something indistinct. "I'll answer the best I can, I suppose. Come on in," he said kindly, waving a hand at them, signaling them to follow him inside.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara walked in after him. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's hesitation.

"Come on, Inuyasha."

He walked slowly toward the entrance. Kagome smiled as she watched him run through the place where the barrier used to be with his eyes closed. He looked back and straightened the front of his haori, regaining some dignity, and then followed the others into the darkness of the cave. He noticed that Kagome was still looking at him, smiling.

"What?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

He looked at her though the corner of his eye. _Could this really be her fault? I hope this monk guy has some answers…because for some strange reason, I don't want to kill Kagome.

* * *

_

A/N: Ta da! Another chapter. For those of you who are waiting for Inu/Kag fluff…your time is coming soon! I'm excited about the next chapter! That means an update should be extremely soon. Yay!

**Radish**: Wow, I'm so glad you like this story that much! I know…it's really weird that is no longer sending out alerts. Oh well. Thank you for the review.

**Anime-Lover09**: You are probably my most faithful reviewer on both of my current stories! I appreciate it! So, if only for you and Radish, I promise to finish the story!

Thank you to anyone who is reading. 1640 hits…25 reviews. sigh thanks…kind of.


	14. The Curse: The Bad and the Ugly

Disclaimer: _Sengoku Togi Zoushi InuYasha_ kizoku Takahashi Rumiko-ka de. nanka…

A/N: This is an exciting chapter. Learn everything! Everyone's part of the curse comes into light in this chapter…everyone, that is, except Kikyo. But we shall learn more about her later. Anyway, without further ado, on with chapter fourteen!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Curse: The Bad and the Ugly**

Miroku picked up a small figurine and inspected it. It looked like a young girl and she was wearing an older version, but the custom priestess attire. Her hands were cupped together and she was holding them level with her chest, but outward. The sculpture was incredibly detailed for being so small. Suddenly, Miroku heard a sound from back in the cave. He jumped, setting the figurine back down where he had got her from. He quietly walked toward the entrance of the large room, and he was able to hear voices.

_Did they get in?_ He thought. "Hello?"

"Miroku? Are you there?" Kagome's voice called back. He voice grew softer as she spoke to Miatsu. "I hope you don't mind. Our friend is a monk and he came looking for you in the cave."

Miroku heard an old man chuckle and reply, "Oh, no. I don't mind. I always like have a little monkish company around here!"

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and the old man came into Miroku's view. He smiled and walked to meet them.

"My, my! It's certainly dark in here!' The old man exclaimed, taking the torch Miroku had lit earlier and lighting other around the room. He then returned the torch to its place and approached Miroku. "So you're the monk friend, eh? My name is Miatsu." He game Miroku a hand to shake.

He returned the shake and bowed. "Miatsu-sama. I am Miroku."

Miatsu smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you. All of you."

Everyone smiled at him except Inuyasha, who kept the same smug look on his face. Miatsu led everyone around the large rock formation in the center of the room and to a small table behind it. It was nothing but a large slab of rock supported on logs, but it was apparent by their surroundings that this monk was not swimming in money. The all knelt and sat around the table.

"Would any of you like something to eat?" Miatsu asked, walking to a barrel and lifting the lid.

Not wanting to refuse this kind monk's hospitality, they accepted. It was not much, but the kind old man was doing everything he could to welcome his guests. After everyone and more or less finished, Miatsu took a seat at the head of the table.

"Now, young lady," he said to Kagome, "What is it that you need ask me?"

Kagome looked around at her friends. "Well, sir, this village," she pointed in the general direction of the village. "You—how long have you lived here?"

"Well, I used to live inside the village," Miatsu replied. "But as of late, I have found it safer and much more peaceful to live here in this cave. I grew up in the village and have never lived anywhere but."

"So you know much about the village's history?" she asked expectantly.

He nodded. "Oh yes, I know of all the history of this village. For such a small farming town, it has quite this history. You know some of it, I suppose."

"Yes," Kagome said as everyone nodded in agreement. "We came here hoping that we might learn more about it. About Midoriko, the Shikon no Tama, and…a number other things."

Miatsu smiled and nodded. "I will tell you what I can."

_Why does everyone say that?_ Kagome thought. "Okay then, can you tell us a little bit about Midoriko? Why she created the jewel, about her battle with the Great Youkai, and her death?"

"Wow…You've got quite the curiosity there, don't you?" Miatsu said with a smile. "Okay, well…" As he organized his thoughts, everyone got comfortable and got ready to listen. "Midoriko-sama was born here in the village as daughter of the headman centuries ago. Her mother and grandmother had been priestesses in the local shrine, which is now no longer in use. So, because of tradition, she took the position of head priestess once her mother died, which was at a young age because her mother died of sickness. As it turned out, Midoriko was one of the most powerful priestesses the western lands had ever seen. She became very well known throughout the land for her power. This village was untouched by demons for many years."

"Wow!" Shippo said quietly in amazement.

"Well, Midoriko was also a very wise priestess. She, unlike many girls who took up jobs at the shrine, continued her schooling, and even after that, she studied things on her own and she became a well spring of knowledge."

"That must have been a great benefit in protecting the lands from demons and such," Miroku said.

Miatsu nodded. "Hai, a great benefit. Because of her research and studies she was also able to figure out how to make a jewel such as the Shikon no Tama. The idea behind the jewel was that if it could remain pure, that it would protect those who the rightful owner of the jewel set it to protect. The four souls that the jewel is supposedly comprised of are Aramitama, or Courage; Nigimitama, or Friendship; Kushimitama, or Wisdom; and Sakimitama, or Love. All of these souls are housed inside every person. When they are all able to work together it is called Naobi and that person can be nothing by pure. All of these were housed inside the jewel as well, and with the help of a powerful priestess like Midoriko, it was able to remain in Naobi, thus being pure and super powerful. The pure aura that the jewel created would purify any living soul that entered. Since the humans of the village were naught but humble farmers, the humans and jewel could reside there in harmony while also protecting them from any foe."

"That's some kind of power," Inuyasha commented.

"Indeed. Since Midoriko was the maker of the jewel, part of her soul was used in its creation. Thus, which ever way her soul swayed, the jewel could only follow."

"So what would happen if someone evil got hold of the jewel?" Kagome asked.

"For the longest time, no one was concerned with that matter. No one of an evil heart could even near the Shikon no Tama because of its powerful aura."

"So how did someone like the Great Youkai ever get their dirty hands on the Jewel?"

"It is said that Midoriko fell ill one night. No one knew why, but she suddenly became very ill. Since she did not have the physical strength to maintain the jewel, the aura around the village weakened considerably. No demons lived anywhere near enough to notice except one. He saw the barrier weaken and took that chance to attack Midoriko while, not only was the Jewel weak, but she was extremely weak herself. This youkai was so incredibly evil that he was able to reach the jewel without being completely purified. He fought the young priestess for only a short time before her had hold of the Shikon no Tama. As soon as the jewel left Midoriko's possession and fell into the hands of evil, the souls of the jewel conformed and the jewel was no longer pure, but black with evil. The demon left only minor physical injuries on the girl before he escaped. But the cause of Midoriko's death was the fact that half of her soul was stolen by evil. The girl died that night because her pure soul that was within her body could not bare the evil soul that was inside the tainted Shikon Jewel. That, my friends, is the fate of Midoriko."

Silence followed the monk's story for a few moments while everyone processed the information.

"So the one who stole the jewel," Kagome finally asked, "was the Great Youkai?"

"Yes," Miatsu continued. "The Great Youkai took the Shikon no Tama and quadrupled his already immense power. He began conquering villages and lands all around. Many strong slayers and other youkai tried for years and years to slay him, but they were unsuccessful."

"Inu no Taisho, was it?" Miroku said, "Inu no Taisho is the one who at last brought the Great Youkai down?" He rubbed his right hand irritably. It was bothering him.

"Yes," Miatsu replied, "Inu no Taisho was a great dog youkai, lord over the western lands. He met up with the Great Youkai and battled him. Inu no Taisho was unable to kill the Great Youkai, but he did steal the Shikon no Tama back, but before the Great Youkai had lost possession of it, he had put a curse over the jewel, a very powerful curse. The Great Youkai is said to have died, but I know that for sure he is not dead. I have seen him since that day. He is a very weak creature now, but swore vengeance over the dog demon."

"Inu no Taisho is dead," Inuyasha said flatly. "He died in another battle. The Great Youkai or whatever can't get his revenge."

Miatsu looked strangely at Inuyasha for a moment because of his matter-of-fact tone, then he nodded. "Yes, Inu no Taisho is dead. But while he was alive, he was powerful enough to contain the curse until it was given into the possession of a young priestess by the name of Kikyo…" Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Who was killed only a few…"

"What does it matter?" Inuyasha said quickly. "She obviously didn't do that great of a job containing the curse because…"

Suddenly Miroku stood up, letting out an ear-shattering yell. He gripped tight to his hand. Sango and Kagome gasped, knowing from only the day before what was happening to him. Sango stood up and ran to Miroku.

"San—go!" He yelled, "Get away! AHHH!"

"No!" she said solidly.

Kagome ran to his other side, tears gathering in her eyes. Inuyasha watched in utter confusion.

"What going on!" Shippo cried, walking toward Miroku across the top of the table, "What's happening to him?"

A purple light begin shining from his hand and he screamed louder. Miroku tried as hard as he could to keep his fist tight over the hole, but the wind began sucking in through his fingers.

"Get away!" he yelled again.

Shippo could feel the sudden suction as he tried to back away. But Miroku couldn't contain the wind tunnel any longer. His figures burst outward, and the vacuum opened up. Shippo screamed as he was lifted off the table, and the table lifted off the ground. Miroku tried to move his arm and aim some where else, but the wind was too powerful. Sango and Kagome saw it happening, but couldn't do anything. Shippo cried as he flew toward the monk's hand.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed, reaching out.

Before anyone could see it happen, a red blur leaped straight in front of Miroku, grabbing the kitsune by the tail, and falling to the other side of the room with a thud. Miroku gripped his prayer beads tight until the suction finally stopped.

Inuyasha laid sprawled out on the floor, an unconscious Shippo on his chest. Kagome ran to them, picking the fox up in her arms.

"Oh, Shippo-chan! I'm so glad you're alright!"

He opened his eyes, and saw Kagome crying, soon joining her. As the realization and fear from what had just nearly happened hit him, he cried harder. Miroku walked slowly over to him, apologizing out his ears to the young fox. He took Shippo in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Shippo. I'm so…"

"It's okay," Shippo said through his tears. "I know it's not your fault."

Kirara leaped onto Miroku's shoulder and meowed a meow of comfort to Shippo. He smiled up at his friend. Kagome sat in silence as she thought about what if Shippo had been sucked in…she couldn't bare the thought. Inuyasha, who had yet to move, finally sat up right next to the princess.

"Well…that was close," he said in a heavy sigh.

Kagome let her head fall to Inuyasha's shoulder, her forehead resting on him. "Thank you so much…Thank you, Inuyasha. I don't know wha…"

He lifted her head up by her bangs. "Don't sweat it."

She smiled, a tear running down her face.

"No, really. Stop the water works."

Sango stood over everyone, smiling.

Miatsu had long ago stood up from the table. He took a step back as a realization hit him. He placed his hand on his forehead, his eyes wide in shock as he watched the six of them comfort each other.

"Oh, Kami…" he said quietly. They all looked up at him, noticing his shocked expression. He could suddenly feel it. Miatsu felt the energy they were giving off. "You are…all six of you…you are part of the curse…"

They all looked around at each other uncertainly.

"That's why, isn't it? That is why you are here learning about the Shikon Jewel…about the curse…about Midoriko…you're part of the whole thing!"

Kagome wiped her drying tears and stood up. "We are. All of us. We're all cursed." Kagome looked down at the others. "Well, except Kirara." She smiled a small smile before looking back at Miatsu in total seriousness. "Do you know anything about the curse? Anything that might help us?"

Miatsu looked a bit uncertain.

"For ones who are under the curse, we know so little."

"I know only of how the curse came about, and that it obviously has yet to be broken. But I do know…" Everyone's faces lit up with a small bit of hope. "I know that there are only three ways to rid the jewel of the curse. One, The Great Youkai himself removes it. Two, the jewel is completely destroyed. Or three, the rightful owners of the jewel can remove it."

"The rightful owners?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, the rightful owners," Miatsu replied.

"Who might that be?"

"Midoriko. Midoriko or her descendants."

"Do we know who they are?"

"No. Midoriko had only two daughters, and it was over five centuries ago. That record would have been lost a long time ago, if there are even any relatives still alive." Miatsu was silent for a minute. He closed his eyes, everyone watching him intently. Finally he spoke. "There are more than just you five."

"More?"

"That are cursed. There are others."

"Oh, great!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well, one of them is my brother," Sango said.

"Can you tell us who else is curse and how?" Miroku asked, releasing Shippo and standing.

Miatsu shook his head. "No, but I can tell you all about your part of the curse probably, since you are here."

"What do you mean you can tell us our parts?" Inuyasha demanded rather roughly.

"Well, I am a powerful monk., and I do have immense spiritual powers, but I have also learned a few useful powers off to the side of being a monk." He smiled mischievously. "Everyone take a seat at the table," he said, pointing back as his slab of wood that had been moved several feet during Miroku's hand fiasco.

Everyone sat down, Miatsu taking the head of the table once again. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before looking at Sango, the person nearest to him.

"Your name is…" he paused.

"I'm Sango."

"Yes, of course, Sango." He took another deep breath, leaning casually in toward the girl. "You see your brother," Miatsu said with a low voice.

Sango gulped and nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Kohaku."

"You see Kohaku." He paused. "In visions, you can see and hear your younger brother. Death threats, is it not? Every time you see him, he has already slain the others under the curse. You see your dead friends, don't you?"

"They are always around him. Dead," Sango said flatly.

"And someone else is there…"

Sango looked down at her lap. Kagome could tell she was getting uncomfortable. She stood up and walked over next to Sango, sitting there, and putting a hand on her shoulder. Sango didn't look up at Kagome, but smiled. Her smiled quickly faded, though, as she continued talking.

"A white baboon."

"A white baboon!" Inuyasha exclaimed, leaping to his feet. Everyone shot their eyes in his direction in surprise at his reaction. "You see him!"

Miatsu shook his head. "We'll get to you in a minute, hanyou. Sit and wait, please."

He mumbled some profanities under his breath and plopped back down next to the table.

"Yes. A white baboon. He has an ever so creepy voice."

"He tells you your brother has turned against you?"

Sango nodded slowly.

"And that you will inevitably turn with him?"

She looked away.

Miatsu seemed to understand that she was getting super uncomfortable. "Alright. Well…you know that someday, because of the curse, your brother will eventually slay you."

Tears filled her eyes and she closed them as tight as she could. Everyone in the room was in completely silence, looking at Sango with such sorrow. But they all knew that they shared in her suffering, and within a few more minutes, all of the curse that concerned them would be exposed.

Miatsu fell silent for a moment as his gaze slowly slipped from Sango to Miroku. The monk made a slight nod as his gaze dropped as well. Miatsu looked at him intently for a minute.

"Miroku, right?"

Yes.

"You are a monk-in-training?"

Yes again.

"Those prayer beads…they are the best thing you can do to somewhat control your cursed hand. You right hand is your part of the Shikon no Tama's curse. It is a vacuum, a wind void, if you may, that, when opened, sucks in everything in its path. Obviously, as it was demonstrated earlier." Miatsu said, shrugging. "You can open the hole when you wish by removing to prayer beads, but often the void sucks in against your will. It is extremely painful, and will just as well suck up everything except yourself."

Miroku lifted his hand up, opening his palm, and looking at the hole that was covered by the cloth and beads. His gaze seemed to be so sad, so very different from any other emotion he would usually express. "I suppose that's true. I've never really understood it quite frankly."

"About the same time that Sango-sama is killed by her brother, you will be killed by your wind tunnel. Every time it opens, the pain you feel the is the hole spreading. It will eventually consume you."

Miroku gave a sad nod. _So that is my fate, eh? To be sucked into the cursed void…_

Miatsu was silent for a moment before he moved to Shippo. As soon as his gaze landed on the little fox, Shippo gulped and instantly became very nervous.

"You, fox-demon."

Shippo's eyes were closed tight. "Hm?"

"You are the youngest of the cursed, are you not?"

"I guess that's true…" he said shyly.

"You are a youkai so the curse affects you differently," Miatsu stated. Everyone was a bit surprised. Did being a youkai really affect the way one was cursed?

"Your part of the curse lies in the new moon."

Shippo gulped again as the vivid memories of the many nights of the new moon came into his mind.

"You go through a transformation, becoming a large kitsune demon…your mind set to killing. Much of your suffering comes from the fact that the first time you transformed you killed all of your family, leaving you alone in the world."

Shippo's eyes had begun to fill with tears.

"At the same time that your friends Sango and Miroku-sama die, you will follow, transforming into your monstrous form and killing until you die. That, little one, is your fate."

Kagome felt so bad for poor Shippo. This Miatsu guy sure wasn't beating around the bush any. The straight facts, that was all he was interested in. _I suppose, though, _thought Kagome, _that it is the only way to make us understand the gravity of the curse. I'm worried, but still glad that we are beginning to understand. _Miatsu stood up and looked at the princess. _Dang it! I'm next. Oh well, I pretty much know my part anyway._

"Kagome-hime."

"Yes, sir."

He looked at her very intently for a second before his eyes opened wider and he leaned back, looking a little befuddled.

"Sir?" Kagome asked, a little worried.

"That's so strange…" he said very softly. He looked at the princess again. Everyone else, Inuyasha especially, leaned in and became very interested in what Miatsu had to say about her part of the curse. "You are not physically cursed at all."

Kagome looked down at her lap. "Yes, I know sir."

It was now Sango's turn to comfort her friend as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"But you…"Miatsu paused. He seemed extremely confused. "It's your fault…"

Kagome shut her eyes, trying to hold in the tears. She knew that. She knew it was her fault, but…_He didn't have to say it!_

"She knows her part," Sango said before Miatsu could continue. "We all do. Just leave her be. She doesn't need to hear it again."

Miatsu watched the young Kagome for a moment. _She will never die to the curse…but now she knows that everyone else will and that it's her fault. The pain…it must be the worst of all of them. Poor girl._

The old monk closed his eyes, letting a passive, understanding smile come across his face. Kagome let out a small sigh of relief when he moved on from her, setting his gaze at Inuyasha. The princess lifted her face and looked at the hanyou as well. She was extremely curious as to his part of the curse.

"Inuyasha…" Miatsu said finally.

"You don't gatta go into great detail or nothin'," Inuyasha said, looking upwards and folding his arms across his chest. "I've heard it all before."

Miatsu smiled at his attitude. "As a half demon, it seems your curse is somewhat doubled considering you are human on the nights of the new moon and demon on the nights of the full moon."

Everyone in the room quietly gasped as their attention was focused even more on Inuyasha. Miatsu looked intently at him. Inuyasha fidgeted as he was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"You will die as a demon, a killing machine. You will kill until you die. Your fate is somewhat similar to the young kitsune's. As a human you are weak, more susceptible to attack from demons. On the dark nights you are also much more in tune with your human emotions. The pain you feel for kill…"

"Enough!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly, slamming a fist on the table. Everyone was silent in shock. He breathed heavily, not lifting his fist from the now cracked table. He held his head low so that no one could see his expression. "I told you not to go into detail," he said in a low, raspy voice. "I know what happened and I know about the new damn moon. It's not easy being human, believe me." From his hidden face, he opened his closed eyes, his clenched fist loosening just a bit. He flashed a mischievous smile that was seen by no one in the room. "We've learned enough about the curse," he said in a little lighter tone of voice than before. "I think it's about time we get going. Thank you for your help."

Miatsu stared at him. Inuyasha had yet to raise his face or move his fist from the table. Miroku stood.

"Yes, domo arigatou," he said bowing, "for all your help."

Miatsu returned the bow. "My pleasure."

Everyone followed Miroku's lead, standing from the table and stretching just a little. The tension from Inuyasha's outburst still hung in the air as the hanyou remained still.

_What could he be hiding? _Kagome thought, watching him. _Did he kill someone? What is the pain he feels that is so great?_

Miatsu watched his guests prepare to leave. "I suggest you get the Shikon jewel into your hands before something happens to it…the six of you searching for such information will not go unnoticed. If someone wants the jewel for malicious reasons, they will take this time to steal it."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other shamefully.

"It's…it's already been stolen," Kagome said quietly.

"What!"

"The Shikon Jewel was stolen right before we left. That's why we've been in a hurry to learn about it. We have to…"

"You must hurry and get that jewel back into your possession, princess! Hurry, before it falls into the wrong hands!"

_I'm totally sure that's already happened…_ Kagome thought with a sigh.

Kagome gathered her things, but looking around, discovered that Inuyasha and Miroku had suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, Sango-chan," Kagome said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Where are the boys?"

Sango looked around. "Um…"

Miatsu laughed. "They left a few minutes ago. Supposed they're in more of a hurry than you are!"

"I never even saw them move!" Kagome exclaimed, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Kirara and Shippo ran towards the exit. Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu from the ground.

"You ready, Kagome-sama?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you again, Miatsu-sama."

He bowed. "Anytime, princess!"

They made their way hurriedly toward the exit of the cave.

* * *

"Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Miroku replied. "He's the one referred to as the Great Youkai."

The two of them were walking side by side through the tunnel back out to the world outside of the cave. They had walked silently out of Miatsu's presence so that they could talk alone before the girls caught up.

"And he's that white baboon…" Inuyasha said, his voice steaming with bitterness.

"You see him as a white baboon too, then? Sango says she does, but I have never seen it. Why does he trouble you?"

"I see him sometimes…Shippo and Kirara can too so I know it's not just me. He will just be in the trees sometimes…there for a second and then gone as soon as you blink. Every once in a while he will talk. He talks as if he knows me. That bastard…"

"Hm…I see."

"Why? Sango sees him? Does he have something to do with—"

"The curse?" Miroku cut him off. "I don't know, but I've wondered myself. Naraku is the king's current advisor. He has been for years. They say he is the one who ordered the king have youkai exiled."

"Keh! Nonsense. Great Youkai! Exile youkai from the kingdom! That's stupid! Besides…it's that girl's fault…" he said, swallowing the last sentence.

"I know it sounds weird, but it seems that this Naraku character has a huge plan. I don't know if it is all to get the jewel back or what, but everything bad that has happened in the kingdom in the past decade seems to point back to him. Including us getting cursed."

"But if he's plotting then…"

"Then us leaving was exactly what he wanted." They reached the mouth of the cave. Miroku stopped and faced Inuyasha as soon as they were standing in the grass again. "I haven't a doubt in my mind that _he_ is the one who stole the jewel just before we left. Kagome-hime said she saw him just before we left the castle and he…he might have caught on to us. Like I said, I'm not quite sure…but we have got to hurry and find him."

Inuyasha thought for a moment without saying a word. He didn't want to hang around with humans more than necessary, but he knew that Miroku was right and they were all going to have to work together if they wanted to break the curse.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied finally. He looked up at the sky. "I guess."

Miroku smiled. "You really don't wanna help us, do you?"

Inuyasha shot the monk a smug look and almost laughed at him. "That ain't it. I'm helpin' you, ain't I?"

"I suppose you are." Miroku looked at Inuyasha's expression. "Is it just for yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Are you just helping us so that _you_ will be free?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Maybe. I mean, all of us need it just as much as the next person. I'm tired of the curse and so is Shippo. Our life would be a hell of a lot easier without it."

"Wouldn't all of ours…"

"You seem awfully strange for a monk, you know that? What's your motivation then, besides yourself?"

He smiled, copying Inuyasha's move of looking up at the sky. "This wind tunnel's enough of a motivation for me."

_Yeah right…_ Inuyasha thought. His thoughts showing on his face. "I maybe a hanyou but I ain't stupid."

Miroku laughed and sighed. "Fine." He seemed a little hesitant. "Sango. I'm tired of seeing her suffer too. I haven't really known her all that long, but I want to break this curse for both of us. And for Kagome, of course, too. We all want to be free. I want to get us there."

Inuyasha didn't reply. They both looked up at the sky, for no reason whatsoever, it was particularly interesting in this situation. Miroku smiled again.

"We have to save the Shikon Jewel. For them if no body else."

Inuyasha didn't make any outward acknowledgement to his statement, but inside, for reasons he didn't even know, he was screaming yes. _Yes…we have to do it._

"Inuyasha!"

"Miroku!"

The two boys turned around to see their four companions coming into the light from the darkness of the cave. Kirara had taken her place back on Sango's shoulder. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's bag that hung from one of her shoulders.

"Ready to go find the Jewel?" Kagome asked enthusiastically as she reached Inuyasha and Miroku.

Miroku nodded firmly. "Absolutely."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just watched as Sango immediately went to Miroku's side. Shippo said something to Kagome and she smiled at him and said something back, Inuyasha couldn't hear them. They were almost into the forest before Inuyasha noticed that he wasn't walking with them. He snapped back into reality and ran after them.

"Lost there, Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a laugh.

"He he—very funny."

Now they all knew what exactly they were fighting to get rid of, everyone seemed to be a little lighter in spirit. Though their pain was all now out in the open, they suddenly felt the need and want to trust each other with everything. Even Inuyasha saw a flint of hope in staying with them and breaking the curse. He looked at Kagome again.

_Yes. We will break the curse…for them if no one else…

* * *

_

A/N: Wow! Long! 12 pages here. Ya know, this is the 3rd chapter in a row that has ended with Inu's thoughts. And he is actually sounding a little selfless! WOW! Haha! Oh well. Chapter 15 is on its way! Thank you to reviewers and readers alike. If you're not reviewing, I'd really like to know what you think! Till next time, Jaa!


	15. Into the Castle

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is © Rumiko Takahashi. Not me. Though I wish it was

A/N: Yay! This is a fun chapter. Probably one of the most light-hearted chapters thus far. Okay, yeah, it is by far. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hanyou no kokoro no naka de; Within the Heart of the Half-Demon**

**Chapter 15**

**Into the Castle**

The sun had set. There was still a hint of light left in the sky, but the darkness was beginning to stretch out over the sky and engulf all of the land with it. A single flock of birds flew over the forest and landed in a nearby field, bathing in the standing water. The first of the stars twinkled through the deep blue of the night sky.

Kagome looked up at the darkening sky. _Have we really been gone a whole day?_ She stepped up the three stairs and reached for the door handle. "You coming, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou poked his head out from behind a neatly trimmed shrubbery that lined the stone pathway. "Are you sure we won't get caught?" he asked warily. His ears were perked up to ultimate-alertness and he looked around him suspiciously.

Kagome pulled the small door open and smiled. "Don't worry! I can cover!"

He leaped silently out of the bush and ran to her side. "Remind me why we're doing this again…"

Kagome dropped her hand from the door and sighed. "I've told you three times since we left! I need some things out of the castle! Besides, if I can run into my parents it might help with our 'we're not missing' story." She paused and thought for a moment. "And I have something I'd like to ask my father…"

Inuyasha gave her a strange look before taking a first step through the door Kagome was holding open with her foot.

"Oh wait!" she exclaimed suddenly. Inuyasha paused and looked at her. She dug quickly through her bag she was still carrying and pulled out a large handkerchief. "Here! Put this on your head."

Inuyasha grabbed the handkerchief. "What for!"

"So no one will see your ears…" she said, trying not to laugh.

He pursed his lips to the side and threw the cloth over his head while trying to tie it so that it would stay. He fiddled with the cloth for a few minutes, getting quite frustrated, before he finally finished the knot. He dropped his arms, crossing them immediately, and giving Kagome an irritated look.

She smiled. "Cute."

"Keh!" he huffed.

She pulled the door back further and stepped inside, Inuyasha following her. From the dull looks of the hallway, it was obvious to be a back hall through the castle. The floor was a shiny wood finish, not marble, and the decorations that hung from the walls were few.

"Nice place. You live here?" Inuyasha asked sardonically.

Kagome ignored him, but began getting a bit tense when two servants rounded the corner and walked their way.

"Oi! Kagome-hime!"

They bowed.

She smiled nervously. "Ano…hi!"

They rose from their bow and continued on their way.

Kagome exhaled. "Okay…we won't get caught."

"It's real reassuring when you gotta remind yourself like that."

The princess didn't reply. They reached a cross way. Kagome looked down both halls before deciding which way to go.

"I think my room is this way…"

"You think?"

"I haven't been back here in a long time."

"We sure as hell better not get lost."

"We won't get lost. I know where we are."

"Right. And we won't get caught."

* * *

The hallway was clear. Kagome peered around the corner. She could see her bedroom door.

"Okay…" she whispered, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and dragging him quickly toward the door.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"SHH!" she snapped back as they reached her door.

On the marble floor, Kagome could hear someone approaching. She yanked the door open and shoved the hanyou inside, following him and slamming the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and exhaled heavily, wiping her hand across her forehead.

"You sure lost a lot of confidence after you ran into those guards," Inuyasha said, looking around her room.

"I just didn't wanna get caught."

"M hm…" he mumbled absently, picking up some things off her dresser and looking at them curiously.

"Put that down!" she demanded, stomping over to him and taking the item, placing it back on the counter.

"So sorry—"

Kagome walked over to her bed and dumped the contents of her bag onto it, sorting through it and moving aside the things she didn't need.

"Why did I even pack these?" she mumbled, pushing something aside.

Inuyasha watched her mumble to herself and sort through her things. "You need any help?"

She sighed. "No. I'll find everything."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at her door. Kagome's heart froze for a second.

"Oh no! Inuyasha! Get behind the bed!"

"What!"

"Hurry! No one can see you in here!" she pushed him behind her bed and he fell to the floor.

"What do you want me to do whilst I lay here?" he whispered loudly back, very aggravated.

"Just be quiet until who ever this is is gone!"

He rolled his eyes as she ran quickly toward the door. There was another knock.

"Kagome!" came the voice from the outside. "It's your mother! Are you in there!"

_Mom!_ The princess screamed at herself. She tucked her loose hair behind her ears and brushed herself off, trying to look at least half decent. She pulled her door open to find her mother already walking in, a mixed look of relief and frustration on her face. "Hi, mom!" Kagome piped innocently.

"Where have you been! I've been looking for you all day!"

"I'm sorry mom!" she replied, fumbling through her brain for an excuse. _And while I'm at it, I'll save Sango's butt too. _"Sango went out to practice this morning and she wanted me to accompany her. I'm sorry, we must have lost track of time."

"You just got back!"

"Well, I got back earlier but I've been busy tending to other matters. I'm sorry to have worried you," she added again.

Her mother exhaled heavily, giving the impression that it was the first time all day she had breathed. "Well, next time you plan on being gone from the castle, I'd appreciate it if you'd let someone know before just sneaking out like that!"

Kagome gave a slight bow. "Yes, ma'am. Gomen ne."

Her mother smiled, patting her daughter on the shoulder. "It's alright, sweetie. But…I was wondering if you could do something for me…"

"Oh Mama, not tonight!"

"How come?"

"I'm so exhausted from helping Sango all day…I really just want to sleep. It's already dark outside." She pulled off a nice fake yawn. "I'm so tired!"

"Oh, alright," her mother said. "You go ahead and get some sleep."

"Thanks mom!"

_Spoiled little…_ Inuyasha thought, still hiding behind the bed.

Kagome yawned, this time for real, and stretched as she walked to her closet.

"Sleep good, angel!" the queen called as she exited the room.

Kagome listened until the sound of the footsteps was gone. She turned toward her bed. "Okay, Inuyasha, the coast is clear."

He leaped up from behind the bed and landed on her pillows, bouncing back up into the air as he did so. The springiness of the bed seemed to amaze him. He pushed the mattress down with his hands and bounced again.

"Do you sleep here?"

"Yeah…" Kagome replied, entering her bathroom.

"Every night?"

"Yes!" she called back.

"Wow…" he said silently in amazement.

Kagome went through her closet, grabbing an extra pair of clothes and some toiletry items. She was not sure how long they would be gone until the Shikon Jewel was found. She looked around the room, making sure she had everything, before walking back into her bed room. She was surprised to find Inuyasha holding a pillow up to his head and stroking it with his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

His eyes shot open and he looked at her, his eyes full of innocence. He yanked the pillow from his head. "What is this? It's really soft."

"It's a—freakin' pillow. Do you really not have one?"

He shot her an offended look. "I sleep in a tree."

"Ah-" she said with a nod.

He fluffed the pillow before setting it back down on the bed.

Kagome smiled. "I have to go to Sango's room really quick. She needs something for her Hiraikotsu…I'll be back in a bit. Don't - do - anything." She ordered, pausing between each word for a dramatic, threatening effect.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said, picking up another pillow and looking it over.

She set down the things she had just got next to her bag, which now lay on the floor, then walked hastily toward Sango's room next door.

X-X-X

The king turned a corner, taking his last step up from the stairs. He was surprised to be greeted by his wife's face heading the other direction.

"Oi! Where are you off to, my queen?" he inquired in surprise.

"Just came from Kagome's room."

"Is she there?"

"Hai, she is. She seemed so tuckered out, poor thing. She was on her way into bed. You may not be able to talk to her tonight."

He took a few more steps past the queen. "I'll go on and see."

"Don't you wake the poor girl if she is already asleep."

Already on his way to her room, he waved back, "yeah, yeah…" indifferently.

X-X-X

Kagome dug harshly through Sango's drawers. She was searching for some kind of cloth for the Hiraikotsu, but she had no clue where to begin searching.

"Dang it, Sango! Where do you keep that stupid thing!"

She slammed a drawer shut and hurried through the next.

X-X-X

Inuyasha laid in complete comfort on Kagome's bed. He couldn't remember ever being on something so soft and squishy in his whole life. He held one of the pillows against his stomach, his hands folded on top of it, and he was staring blankly at the ceiling.

_What am I doing here?_ He thought suddenly. _Oh yeah…that stupid jewel. Stupid Naraku---or whatever his name is. Stupid…Grah! Hurry up, Kagome! I want to get out there and whip this guys butt before we all die. What's taking her so long?_ He sat up in the bed, looking over at the door she had left from a few minutes ago. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Kagome? It's your father!" a voice called from outside.

Inuyasha's heart stopped.

_CRAP!_ He yelled at himself, looking frantically around the room.

"Are you in there, Kagome?" the king called again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's bed and did the only things his frazzled mind could come up with. He yanked the sheets back and climbed in.

"Kagome?" her father called again. "Are you already asleep?"

Inuyasha heard the door handle move. He, with demonic speed, pulled the covers up over his head and curled up in a ball, trying his best to hide his silver hair and look like a sleeping girl. The door slowly creaked open, and Inuyasha shut his eyes and tight as he could, praying to God that he wouldn't get caught. He could hear his heart thumping a million miles an hour under his haori, and he tried to subdue his breathing so that it couldn't be heard.

The footsteps walked closer to the bed. Inuyasha gulped. He felt the bed move-someone had sat on it. _If I didn't know better…I'd start crying right about now…_ he thought.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kagome?" the man said with a nudge. The king sighed, dropping his hand to the bed beside Inuyasha when he didn't respond. "I'm sorry for not being around all day. I hope you and Sango had fun…but I still can't help but worry about you being out all day like that." He paused. Inuyasha's heart rate slowed a bit as he listened to the king talk. It was beginning to get extremely hot under the sheets.

"You see, Kagome—The Shikon Jewel was stolen today. You know about the jewel, right?"

_You have no idea…_

"Well, we don't know who stole it or why, but until it is recovered I think it would be best of you – and Sango – stayed inside the castle. It's really dangerous with such a power in God-knows-who's hands."

Inuyasha's ear twitched. He had the sudden need to scratch it. He twitched it again. _Damn itch…_

"The gravity of the situation may be a little much for even you to understand…"

Inuyasha flicked his ear, trying to look up at it. He tried not to move thus giving himself away to the king. _But my ear! It itches so bad!_

"…Heck, I hardly understand it myself. But Naraku-san has advised that we keep you inside so that no harm comes to you. Do you understand?"

_Okay…that's it! _Inuyasha tried to slowly inch his arm up to his face without moving the sheets. _I HAVE to scratch it! _His ear twitched again. _Stop that!_

He felt a hand on his shoulder again. "Kagome...are you awake?"

Inuyasha stopped his arm and held his breath, too afraid of being caught.

X-X-X

"Ah! There it is!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling Sango's cloth out of a drawer. She shut it and walked quickly back toward her room.

X-X-X

_I'm going to die!_ Inuyasha thought as he felt the king begin to get suspicious. His head was totally blank on ideas. There was no way they were going to get out of this one. _Not unless a miracle transpires._

Suddenly, Kagome's bedroom door flung open and a flustered girl rushed inside.

"Kagome!" her father exclaimed in surprise, standing from the bed.

The princess froze in her tracks. "Father?"

The king looked around in befuddlement for a moment.

_Death is closing in. _Inuyasha thought.

"What's going on!" the king exclaimed again. "I thought you were…" he pointed to the bed in utter confusion.

"Oh, kami…" Kagome whispered, covering her mouth.

Her father ripped back the bed covers, exposing the frightened hanyou.

"Now, Father…" Kagome began.

"Holy cheesecakes, Kagome!" he screamed, backing slowly away from the bed.

"Let me explain…"

_Ah-finally!_ Inuyasha thought, scratching his ear, relieving himself of the annoyance.

"What is a—"

"Your majesty!" a strange voice shouted. Every one threw their attention at the bedroom door.

"Naraku!" Kagome almost screamed.

Inuyasha shot a glance at Kagome. _Naraku!_

The king looked again at Inuyasha, then his daughter, then back at his advisor. "Yes…Naraku-san?"

Naraku hesitated for a moment, seeing the princess and Inuyasha in the castle. He seemed almost more confused than the king did. He shook his head and looked back at Kagome's father. "It's an emergency, your Majesty. You need to come immediately."

By this time, several maidservants had found their way into the princess's quarters and were watching the drama unfold.

"But there's—"

"No time, your Highness. Please come right now."

The king looked at Kagome. He was too flustered to seem angry just yet. "Don't you go anywhere. I'll be back to deal with you later."

He pointed a figure at her like she was child and then followed his advisor out the door. Naraku held the door open as the king passed through. He looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha in a strange, odious look before walking after the king and closing the door behind him. The maidservants eyes shifted from the door to the princess as she ran to Inuyasha.

"What'll we do! You've been found!"

"Was that Naraku?"

Kagome nodded.

"What's he still doing here? I thought he stole the Jewel!"

"He did! He must have! Him being here is just part of his plot. He can't seem too obvious, you know! Don't worry. I know him. He'll be after us in no time flat now that he knows we're here."

"Can we run?"

"Not without being seen. Besides, no one will let us out of the castle at this hour. Word of us as probably gotten all around by now. You'll be captured in no time. And I'm in a world of trouble."

Inuyasha hopped off the bed and grabbed Kagome by the arm, looking her in the eyes. "You want to break this curse?"

She returned his look. "Of course.."

"Then hop on. We're getting out of here!"

"What!"

Inuyasha turned and leaned forward, giving Kagome the clear to hop on his back. "Come on! We'll never escape the castle otherwise!"

"How exactly do you plan on getting out?" she inquired, still looking at him like he was insane.

"Just get on!"

Kagome reached over from beside her bed and grabbed the bag that held all her things and slung it over her back. Without a second thought, she jumped up on Inuyasha's back. The maidservants gasped in the excitement of the moment. Inuyasha ran toward the window, pulling back the curtains and running our on the balcony, looking over the edge.

"How far is it?" he asked back to the princess.

"About five stories!" she replied.

"Keh! That's nothin'!"

"What?" Kagome yelled, too late for her case, though, as Inuyasha leaped from the balcony, free-falling to the gardens below. The maid servants ran after them, looking over the railing.

"Go, Kagome-sama!" one yelled after them. The girl next to her hit her in the arm.

"Baka, the princess has escaped! The king must be warned!"

The gardeners looked up at the sound of Inuyasha's feet hitting the pathway.

"Kagome-hime?" the nearest one said.

"Sayonara, minna-san!" she called to them all as she waved. "Sayonara!"

They watched the hanyou she was riding run off into the trees.

"The princess has been kidnapped!" One of them shouted.

"The guards must be warned!"

Some of the gardeners ran from their flower pots and gardening shovels to the castle with the intention of getting the horrible news of the princess's kidnapping to the king. She did, after all, seem so incredibly distressed.

* * *

A/N: That chapter was insanely fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did. Anyway, till next time! 


	16. The Priestess of the Living Dead

Disclaimer:

A/N: Very short chapter. I like it though. This is just to get this short little event out of the way before the next chapter. Yay! Alright, enjoy.

* * *

**Hanyou no kokoro no naka de; Within The Heart of The Half-Demon**

**Chapter 16**

**The Priestess of the Living Dead**

The small room was coated in darkness. It was circular, and the only exit was a small opening to a stairwell that led up into the castle. A moving light suddenly shown from it as someone made their way into the room. As they entered, they lit the torches on either side of the entrance, bring a dim light to the gloomy room. It was an old lady. Kaede to be precise. She looked over the room, her eyes stopping on the empty table in the center.

_I hope ye are getting closer to the answers, Kagome. I am worried about the Shikon no Tama. For all of our sakes. _

She raised her eyes from the table and looked back at the wall that was lined with tombstones. Her aged eyes somewhat blurred the image, but she noticed something that caught her eyes. Kaede walked slowly around the center table and over the wall, squinting her eyes and gazing intently, looking for what was so strange about it. She gasped and jumped backwards, dropping the lantern to the cold ground. It broke and the light went out. The old lady backed away slowly.

The gravestone under the name Kikyo was missing and even the coffin that had once been in the wall was replaced with nothing but a large hole. The ground was littered with the broken stone and dust particles from the broken grave.

"Oh, Kami-sama!"

She turned and made her way as quickly as she could out of the shrine. Someone had to be alerted.

Kikyo's body was missing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_The ground is so hard…so cold, yet I feel colder. This wind, it is chilling my already cold bones. The sky, it is dark and ominous. Is it? Or am I just blinded from all that is good? I can hear my heart beat. That is a sound I have not heard in so long…but it sounds so dead. Dead—like I am. Why am I still able to move? Why do I feel my feet walking along this earth? The breeze moved my black hair and I see it around me. It is a strange feeling. As the wind dies, my hair rests against my body._

_I can see him. I see him ahead in the trees. He is coming toward me like my killer did. Swiftly and unafraid. I can see it again. I can feel his claws ending my life. Why now? That event has long passed. Who is this that approaches me if it is not him? I see him now. He is white. Is he coming for me? I feel my skin. I am naked. What happened to my clothes? I drop to the cold ground, ashamed of my appearance. I was killed once. Do I still look such? Can you see the claw marks? Is my body complete? _

_What is this? He carries with him the clothes of a priestess. He has stopped in front of me. His face? Where is it? I see no identification on this man. I say man…but it looks like a baboon. I feel the clothes in my hands. Did I move them? I am holding this blouse, but I never took it from his hands. My eyes feel heavy and emotionless as I look down at the red and white cotton in my hands. Hands I never moved. Hands I can't feel. I know I am dead._

"These are for you, priestess. Put them on," _he says to me. I am not sure if I can. I think a reply, but I am not sure if I said it, for I never felt my lips move. My lips feel so cold. _

_The baboon turns and I dress. The white top is large, and the red pants a bit too long. I look down as I finish. I see the clothes on my body, but I cannot feel them. I still feel as cold and naked as before. _

"Kikyo, you are still a dead being, are you not? You have to soul to give your flesh life."

_A soul? Is that what I am missing? I think I nod at him. I see my hand lift to my chest and rest over where my cold heart is slowly beating. Yes. Perhaps a soul would give my body warmth. He now lifts his pelt-covered arm into the air and says indistinct words. My eyes follow the motion of his arm and I look over to where he is pointing. Not two moments pass when a light appears off in the distance from between some dark trees. I see him smile. I wonder what is happening, but my dead body does not move. _

_The light comes to his hand. Then another comes to his other hand. My eyes lazily follow them. I do not understand. _

"Take these. In doing so, you will be able to walk this earth again."

_I want to ask him why he is doing this. But my voice is as dead as I am. I make no physical reply, but I have so many questions._

_The orbs float slowly to me and enter my chest. I take a deep breath; I am finally able to. I lift my hand up and look at it, inspecting is slowly. I feel the clothes on my body. Though I am dead, I have a soul and I can live._

"What—" _I can speak. _"What is your name, kind sir."

"I am Naraku. The King's advisor."

_My eyes are beginning to adjust. I can see the man more clearly now. I see his face, uncovered by the white pelt._

"Hai," _I say, recognizing him._ "I remember you, Naraku-san." _I pause. This is the man who revived me, right? I begin wondering why. I remember my voice is no longer constricted and I ask him. _"Why is it that you have brought me back from the dead?"

"The Shikon Jewel has been stolen from the kingdom."

_I am shocked. Is this possible?_

"No other priestess is as powerful as you in this region. Your aid is needed in retrieving the Jewel."

"And that is why you revived me? Simply for that?"

"You might be surprised to know who it is that is suspected to be the thief."

_Surprised?_

"The hanyou Inuyasha is rumored to have stolen it."

_I freeze. _"Inuyasha?"

"It is true that you and he were in love many years ago, is it not?"

_I gasp. What! He knew! How is that possible? I begin trying not to cry, though I don't know why. It is true that I loved that half breed once. But that was a long time ago. _"I do not love him any longer. Much time has passed since then."

"I see you have grown wiser in you time in the grave."

_That disrespectful…_ "So you need the Jewel found?"

_He smiles and nods. I find him a bit suspicious. _"You will be willing to bring that half-breed to justice, won't you?"

_I don't understand why he wants my help. I am dead, but I'm sure there are many more able-bodied priestess who could find the Jewel. This Naraku character is extremely suspicious. I do not know his intentions, but I suppose finding the Shikon no Tama is an important matter. _"I will aid in finding the jewel. Other than that, I cannot say what I will do, Naraku-san."

_He smiles at me again, a smile that gives me an overwhelming sense of ickyness. _"Wonderful, Kikyo-sama. I will let the king know you will be aiding him. If you like, the old priestess Kaede would be happy to take you into her home. You remember where that is, no?"

_I know of where he speaks. I lived my whole life there. _"I do. Arigatou, Naraku-san."

_He bows and walks around me, heading back to the castle, I assume. I wait until he is out of my hearing range before I begin walking back home. _

_It feels nice to say that. I have missed Kaede-sama in my absence. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naraku walked swiftly toward the castle. He saw a door swing open, and a flustered Kaede walk out. He smiled at himself. _Just on time._

"Oi! Kaede-sama!"

Kaede looked up at him and gasped. She had not expected to see _him_ still around. He was her number one suspect for the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama, after all.

"Naraku-san," she said bitterly.

He noticed her flustered look. He assumed she had just been to the Shikon Shrine. "What is troubling you?"

"It's Lady Kikyo's body! It is gone from the shrine! It's been stolen!"

Naraku put on his best acting face. "No! Have you reported it to the king?"

"Nay—I have not yet. I was just on my way…"

"You don't worry about it, Kaede-sama. I will take the message to the king for you so that you don't have to walk the distance."

She smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Naraku-san."

They parted, Naraku entering the castle, and Kaede going to her home.

_Yeah right,_ Naraku thought. _Everything is going according to plan._ evil laugh

Kaede entered her home, finding it empty. _I don't trust Naraku. I will get my walking stick and return to the king. He must know of these strange events. Please hurry, Kagome-hime. This dark cloud needs to pass over before it storms.

* * *

_

The door to Kaede's hut opened. The hut was empty.

"Strange. Kaede-sama is not here," Kikyo said aloud. She entered.

A small fire was lit in the center of the room. There were only small hot coals left. Besides the dim light coming in from the windows, the room was dark. Kikyo made her way to a small bench and sat down. She looked at the dying fire for a moment before her eyes drifted to the ceiling.

_Looks like they fixed it,_ she thought, looking over the cross boards. They were all new. _So I'm to look for the sacred Jewel, am I? _

In the corner of the room sat a bow and a quiver full of unused arrows. Kikyo stood up and walked over to it, picking the bow up and inspecting it. It hadn't been used at all since she had died by the looks of it. She looked up at the door.

_So you're still alive are you, Inuyasha? After living with youkai all these years and you've survived. Impressive. But it's time you start looking out for yourself…_

"I'm coming for you now."

* * *


	17. A Chronicle of Strange Encounters Part 1

Disclaimer: Hahaha I don't own Inuyasha. Hahaha. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Hahaha

A/N: Sorry for the extreme delay in updating! School and work have been crazy busy and I've hardly had the time to write. I promise to keep updating as fast as I can, but I can't guarantee how often that will be. Sorry! Pray my life slows down. I'm going to go crazy like this! Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Hanyou no kokoro no naka de; Within the Heart of the Half-Demon**

**Chapter 17**

**A Chronicle of Strange Encounters Part I**

Kagome held tight to Inuyasha's shoulders as he ran through the forest. They were on the opposite side of the palace gates than they had entered on, giving them quite the journey back. It had been such a long night, and poor Kagome was so worn out. Holding on to the devilishly fast hanyou was beginning to become difficult. Her tired hands gripped as tight as they could to his sleeves.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"Are we nearly there?"

He chuckled. "Why? You're not falling asleep on me back there, are ya?"

She yawned. "Yeah…I haven't slept in two days…what did you expect? I'm only human you know!"

"We're getting closer. I can smell them. Just a few more minutes."

"We have to hurry—People will be coming after us soon now---now that we've been caught."

"Don't worry. We won't be caught again until after the Shikon Jewel is found and safe. Preferably after the curse is broken." Though she couldn't see him, he smiled. "Sango! Miroku! Oi!"

Kagome lifted her head up off Inuyasha's shoulder as he came to a quick stop. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all sitting lazily against a tree. From the look on their surprised faces, it appeared they had all been sleeping. Miroku sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sango stretched, Shippo didn't move a muscle.

"How did it go?" Sango asked, standing up and yawning.

Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back. "Fine."

"Didn't get caught or anything, did you?"

"Ha!" Inuyasha spat out. "Of course not! Do you seriously think we couldn't make it secretly? It was amazing!"

"Here, Sango-chan," Kagome said quietly, handing her the cloth she had brought back for her.

"Arigatou."

Miroku stood up and stretched. "Anyway, I suppose we should set out to find Naraku."

"Um—speaking of Naraku…" Kagome said, holding up a hand to stop the monk. "He was there. In the castle with my father."

"What?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Did he see you?" Miroku asked.

"I said we didn't get caught, didn't I!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Actually—" Kagome interrupted. "Naraku did see us."

"What did he do?"

Kagome thought for a second. "Well…it's weird, but he didn't do anything. I mean. If he did _anything_ he saved us from getting in trouble with my father."

"Did your father see you two?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"Yeah. My dad saw Inuyasha." _In my bed…not good._

"Wonderful," Sango said, "And Naraku _saved_ you from trouble?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied with a nod. "Almost as if he wanted us to get away."

Miroku leaned against a tree. "He has a plan. I don't know what it is, but he's got one. That guys is too smart and has lived too long to just be doing things at the spur of the moment. If he really wanted you and Inuyasha to escape then…he wants you out here away from the kingdom." He thought for a moment. "Perhaps it would be safer for you, Kagome-sama, if you stayed—"

"No! I refuse to hide out in the castle while you guys are out here trying to break the curse! I have to stay with you!" she cried. "It's my fault, so let me at least help break this stupid curse!"

"You'd be safer, Kago…" Sango began.

"I don't want to be safer. I want to find the jewel and have everyone live! I will not sit by and watch!" The slightly spoiled/ordering princess side of Kagome was beginning to show.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the fact that she was nearly throwing a fit about getting her way. _It is about the curse, though. I guess she deserves a little break. But she sure as hell ain't gonna be ordering me around._

Seeing that they would probably never convince her to go home, they switched their focus to finding Naraku and saving the jewel. They all knew their time was limited.

"If we want to catch Naraku," Miroku began again. "We must do it off guard. He obviously knows we're out here; we'll never be able to attack him straight on. If he is still the "Great Youkai" and he has the jewel, then he will be super powerful. We hardly have a chance that way."

"There's only four of us," Sango said. "And this forest is huge! We don't even know for sure that he's out here."

"He will be eventually, and we have to be more prepared than he is."

They all thought in silence for a moment. Kagome yawned again, sitting down against a tree. She was just too tired to think.

"Here's an idea!" Sango piped. "If we split up then we can cover twice as much territory. It worked when we were looking for Inuyasha. Perhaps we'll find Naraku faster in two groups. Inuyasha's strong, we don't have to worry about him."

"But what about whoever doesn't come with me?"

"Well, Houshi-sama and I are both pretty strong. Together we'll be alright" Sango looked back at Miroku as if waiting for assertion. He smiled and nodded.

"We'll be fine. If you take the princess then you can protect her. We'll be just about equal power-wise."

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed. "You might be strong for humans, but there ain't no way we'd be almost equal. Don't even start thinkin' I'm only as strong as two humans!"

Miroku and Sango chuckled. "Sorry, there, Inuyasha," the monk apologized. "Either way, Sango and I will be alright."

"So what happens when one of us finds the monkey?" Inuyasha the pessimist asked. "And what about those two miniature youkai there?" he pointed at Kirara and the sleeping Shippo.

Kirara hissed.

"Well, they could—" Sango thought for a second. "They could be messengers or something."

"Huh?"

"You know, like fly back and forth between the groups. We can stay in contact that way. Sound good?"

"Wonderful idea, Sango!" Miroku praised.

"You've got all the answers don't ya?"

"Should we set off, then?" Miroku asked, picking Shippo up off the ground. The kit raised his head and blinked a few times.

"Ohayo, Shippo-chan!" Sango said, smiling.

Shippo groaned and gave Sango an eyes-half-way-open smile.

Inuyasha rested his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Yeah. Let's go." He turned around to where Kagome had sat down earlier. "Come on, Kago--"

His look seemed to soften as his gaze fell on her. She had fallen fast asleep lying against the tree trunk, her bag of supplies still in her arms. Somehow the scene caught his breath in his chest, freezing him in his spot for a short moment. She had never looked…quite so peaceful before and it caught him by surprise.

"Poor girl," Miroku said softly, stepping up next to Inuyasha. "She hasn't slept in nearly two whole days."

"Yeah! Well, neither have I and I'm still on _my_ feet!" Inuyasha retorted, almost rudely.

"But you are a hanyou. And your used to a lack of sleep, no? Kagome-sama has never been so physically stressed in her life, nor gone so long without sleep. It would probably be in her best interest to let her sleep a few hours before going on your way."

"Are you crazy! We can't waste that kinda time! We gotta look for that stupid jewel!"

Sango stepped in. "Just a few hours, Inuyasha. You might want to get some sleep yourself. Houshi-sama and I will go on and look for Naraku. You wait here with the princess until she is rested. She'll be no benefit to you otherwise."

"I hardly think she'll be a benefit to me at all…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Go ahead and get some sleep," Miroku continued. "Sango and I will go on."

"Yeah," Shippo piped. "Kirara and I will go and look, too! You don't have to worry!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, plopping down against a tree. "Do whatever you want. Fine. I'll wait here for a little while."

Miroku smiled. "Good."

He and Sango began walking away, beginning their search for the jewel and Naraku.

"You ready, Kirara?" Shippo asked.

Kirara meowed, transforming into her larger form. Shippo leaped lightly onto her back.

"Watch over Kagome-sama carefully, Inuyasha," the kit ordered.

Inuyasha, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, didn't reply at all.

Kirara lifted off the ground and flew up, disappearing above the trees, leaving the hanyou and the princess alone in the forest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You think they'll be okay?"

"For the thousandth time, Sango, they'll be fine."

"Inuyasha won't ditch her, you don't think?"

"He's a scoundrel, but he's no monster. He couldn't leave any girl alone to die, let alone the princess."

Sango sighed, still overly concerned for her friend.

"Why don't you quit worrying about Kagome and keep a little bit more focused on the task at hand? If anything happens, Shippo and Kirara will let us know."

Sango looked up and him and nodded, not seeming fully convinced. Miroku smiled.

"You're really loyal to that girl, ya know."

"Huh?"

"Kagome-sama. Most of her maid-servants I bet aren't half as loyal as you."

"I'm not her maid-servant. I'm her friend. I stay with her because I want to."

"See? Loyal."

"You make it sound like a bad thing. She's the princess…its kind of natural to be protective of her. She's almost like a little sister to me."

"I don't mean it's bad." The monk paused for a moment. "I actually think it's kinda cute."

snap "_CUTE_!" Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu from her back and slug it full force at Miroku's head. He quickly dodged the unexpected attack, gulping and thanking God that he was still living.

"Hold on there, Sango! I didn't mean that in a bad way!"

"Then what…"

"I was trying to compliment you! Geez!"

Sango's hand suddenly gripped tight to the handle of her boomerang. She sensed something nearby and it made her uneasy. Miroku noticed her tightened posture, and he looked around. Without saying a word, he knew something was wrong. They never saw him approach; he was only suddenly standing before them. It was a man. He had long black hair and was wearing the armor of a soldier.

_Strange attire,_ Miroku thought, _seeing as how there is no war going on anywhere in this region._

"You, sir!" the monk called to the stranger. "Identify yourself."

The strange man smirked as he took a few steps closer to them. He lifted his chin up only slightly, seeming a bit proud to be looking so raggedy. His armor wasn't much to speak of; could have been used in three or four wars by the looks of it.

"My name is Onigumo."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kagome still lay sleeping against a tree in front of him. The forest was silent. The hanyou stood up and stretched, looking up at the sky through the trees. Judging by the sun, nearly two hours had past since he had dozed off. _Was I that tired?_ He sleepily rubbed his eye and yawned. _Two hours should be enough sleep, right? How much does a human need, anyway?_

"Yo, Kagome!" he said loudly, nudging her in the side with his foot. "Get up, we gotta start lookin' now. You've slept plenty long."

Kagome groaned as her body curled over to one side as he moved his foot. "Leave me alone," she mumbled.

"Come on, Kagome! Get up!"

She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his, glaring at him evilly.

"We've got to go find the monkey, remember? You know, Naraku? The Shikon no Tama? Any a that ringin' a bell?"

She looked around. "Where're Miroku and Sango?"

"They already left. I've been waiting for you to wake up for two hours. So hurry up, already. It's time we get movin' too."

"I only slept two hours?" Kagome said, despair leaking from her voice.

"Yeah. How many do you usually sleep?"

"Like—eight!"

"Geez, that's a waste of a good six hours."

"I can't function without sleep!"

"You're mouth sure seems to be workin' okay!"

Kagome stood up, "You're such a jerk." She stretched and let out a heavy sigh. "But I suppose I have no choice but to get up." She picked up her bag. "Where are we off to?"

Inuyasha fell silent for a moment, crossing his arms and raising his head into the air. "The scent of that monkey is around here somewhere. It's far off, but I can smell it. If we follow that smell, it's bound to lead us right to him."

"Well, point the way."

Inuyasha gave the princess a strange look before he started walking in the way his nose was pointing. Kagome watched him as he seemed very intent on smelling the air. His eyes were closed, and Kagome figured that he could smell the trees in front of him because he was doing an awfully good job at avoiding them. She almost wanted to laugh at him-how much he looked like a dog sniffing around like that, but she did her best to keep silent.

Inuyasha tried his best to keep his focus on Naraku's scent, but it was certainly not the only one in the whole forest. So many scents seemed to be getting in his way. It was nothing new, he had smelled them all before, but it hindered his ability to focus on one that was so far away. Kagome sighed, and suddenly Inuyasha noticed a new smell he had never paid any mind to before. It was hard for him to put his finger on, but it wasn't long before he realized the scent—was Kagome.

"I see the hanyou has finally picked up a lady friend," came an unexpected strange voice that snapped Inuyasha back into the real world. "It's a shame to waste such good looks on a half-breed like you, though. Oh! And a human girl, nonetheless. You sure have class, boy, I'll give you that."

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha who sneered. In front of them stood a youkai with long black hair back in a pony tail and brown fur covering his body. The princess was slightly flattered that this stranger had called her pretty, but from Inuyasha's reaction, she figured that he was probably not an ally.

"What are you doing here, you stupid wolf!"

"I just came by to see you were doing, Inuyasha. You should learn to control that temper. It's not nice to shout like that in front of a lady."

"What do you mean how I was doing? You idiot, you couldn't care less. I know that!"

"Well, word is the Shikon no Tama has been stolen from within the kingdom."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, I thought you might care at least a little," The wolf youkai lowered his voice. "Seeing as how your _curse_ is inside of it."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. His heart skipped several beats. He thought he would die. "How—How do you know about that!"

The wolf smirked. "I guess your little secret isn't so safe with someone you really shouldn't be trusting. Who do you think spilled the beans?"

"You get your ugly face out of my sight right now or I'll…"

"Hush hush!" he interrupted, putting a hand up. "The lady doesn't need to hear what dirty things you have to say!"

"Don't listen to him, Kagome. Run away!"

Kagome, holding tight to her things looked up at Inuyasha, a bit of fear flickering in her eyes, and then at the wolf.

"Kagome?" he began walking toward her. "That's such a lovely name."

Inuyasha jumped between them and swung a fist at his face. The wolf jumped back, Inuyasha's knuckles barely grazing his cheek. Kagome gasped slightly at the sudden action.

"Stay away from her, Koga! Next time you'll be missing half of that repulsive face of yours."

"So where you off to, Inuyasha?' Koga asked casually.

"Wha--! Nowhere! It's none of your business!"

"The full moon's coming around sometime soon, isn't it? I think I wanna stick around for that."

"Do it. Go ahead, you'll be dead when the night's over."

"Such harsh threats, hanyou."

Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "I'm serious, wolf! Get outta here!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, boy. Always lookin' for a fight."

Inuyasha growled.

"Well, alright. I suppose I don't want to die just yet, I didn't come here to fight anyhow." Koga turned his back to them as Inuyasha lowered his sword. "You better be careful, young miss," he said to Kagome, "watch your back or Inuyasha just might hack you to pieces." With a laugh, he sped off.

Inuyasha's grip tightened around the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "That—bastard—"

Kagome, still in total confusion, put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

He rolled his shoulder, shoving her hand off as he walked away. "Keh! I'm fine!" He let a few more seconds pass before he said, "Hey, Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"If that wolf ever comes back around here, I want you to stay away from him, okay?"

"Um…okay," replied, obediently and innocently. "How come? He didn't seem all that harmful to m—"

"Just do it!" he snapped. "He's killed a lot of people, okay." _More than I have…_ "Just stay away from him. I'll make sure he keeps his dirty hands off of you."

Kagome just nodded, but inwardly she was beaming with happiness. _I knew he wasn't as bad as he seemed. Thank you, Inuyasha._

Without saying another word, he continued walking in the way of Naraku's scent. _Stupid me…_ he thought. _If I hadn't of got so distracted by Kagome's scent I would have smelled that stinky wolf coming from a mile away._ He focused again on Naraku's scent, but no matter how much he tried…

Kagome's kept getting in the way.

**

* * *

**A/N: I suppose my next update might take just as long as this one did. Sorry bout that, but I can't help it! pleads for forgiveness So, I hope yall liked it. Please review! Till next time, Jaa! 


	18. A Chronicle of Strange Encounters Part 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Not me.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I've kind of been doing a lot of reading lately and less writing. Just one of the phases. No fear, though, I have returned and am ready to write more! The reading break was actually quite good for me, though, because it exercised my writing skills. I am very pleased with the way this chapter turned out. It might be one of my favorite chapters so far! There's a little bit of fluff in here too on _everyone's_ part, for those of you who have been waiting.

**ElvinYouko: **Thank you so much for your awesome critique! I really appreciate it! I have noticed some of the problems you talked about and I am currently working on fixing them. Once again, thank you!

* * *

**半ようの 心の中で****; Within the Heart of the Half-Demon**

**Chapter 18**

**A Chronicle of Strange Encounters Part 2**

"Onigumo?" Miroku asked to stranger. It was an odd name to be sure; a name that made the monk a little suspicious for some reason that he didn't really understand. First of all, _Oni_ meant demon, and that, if nothing else, was reason enough for him to be suspicious…But most of all, he simply did not trust the slightly friendly, yet ominous demeanor of this man. Strange clothes, strange name, not to mention Sango seemed extremely disturbed by his presence, and that really bothered him. "Are you from the near by village, Onigumo-san?"

"I suppose you could say that," he replied, only raising Miroku's suspicions.

_That voice…_ Sango thought, not relaxing her muscles, even at his kind words. _It sounds so familiar._ From a bush nearby, the demon slayer heard something scurry, rustling the dead leaves a bit. She glanced quickly over to the bush, still keeping her tired body tense. Seeing nothing, she let the occurrence pass by and gave her attention back to Miroku and this stranger Onigumo.

"If you don't mind my asking, sir, why are you wearing that old armor? It seems a bit out of season now…" Miroku continued, meaningless questions seeming to be the only way to fill the awkward silence.

Onigumo smiled, not moving his gaze from his two questioners. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Miroku waited for his explanation, but none came. The stranger stood silent, his expression unchanging. What was this man after? _He sure doesn't seem very willing to hand out information,_ the monk thought, glancing at Sango and then back at Onigumo. The silence continued.

"Well," the stranger said at last, "if you don't mind _me_ asking, what are you and young lady doing out alone in the Youkai no Mori? That's a bit odd in and of it self, don't you think?"

"Odd? I guess so…" _Okay—This is getting nowhere._ Miroku thought, his suspicions continuing to rise. His deportment was so strange and apprehensive that the monk was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable standing in his presence."I'm sorry, sir," he said finally, unable to bear it any longer, "but we are going to have to take our leave now, we're sort of in the middle of something," Miroku stated with a wave, leading Sango hurriedly away.

"Can't you stay for just a moment longer?" Onigumo interjected somewhat callously, raising his open hand out in front of him, "I have something I would like to show the two of you."

…

The largest river in the Youkai no Mori curved like a coiled snake through the large forest. It began far north of the Shikon Kingdom, and made its way down through the large forests, through the villages in the kingdom, and emptied into sea. Life around the edges of the river blossomed, thus making it a dangerous place for any weakling or youngling that had no protection to inhabit. The youkai within the forest tended to live near the water, an obvious home for any loner trying to survive. This process in its entirety did a good job of ridding the land of smaller, weaker creatures, leaving only the fittest to pray among what was left in the vicinity. Survival of the fittest at its best.

On this day, for the first time in ages, a small human girl splashed in the shallows of the water. She seemed completely oblivious to any of the youkai that might be watching her from the shadows, dreaming of having her for dinner. But despite these demon's wishes, none sprang forth from the underbrush to attack the girl. She played happily, drank to her content, rinsing her body, swimming and playing merrily without a single thought to the evil that could befall her. The youkai stayed back, sensing that there was a greater power protecting her, one none of them could even wish to challenge.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look-it!" she cried happily, holding up a stone. "Look at this one, m'lord! It is smoother and shinier than any of the others!"

Sesshomaru stood boldly at the edge of the water, watching Rin from the corner of his eye. He did not acknowledge her statement at all, but she did not seem to mind. She went along cheerfully, assuming that he had heard her, but as always was choosing not to answer.

"Don't you want to come for a swim, too, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked innocently.

"I don't swim." His voice deep and slow, reeking of greatness and power. It made anyone whose ears it fell upon feel unworthy of life, so utterly powerless compared to his pride and confidence that the single look of his amber eyes would be enough to squash their meaningless lives out of existence.

"Why do you not wish to swim, my lord?"

"I have no need to."

"But it's terribly fun! I'm sure if you were to give it a try you would find it much to your liking." She giggled as she threw water up in the air, watching the droplets fall and _thunk_ back into the water. The dog demon watched her throw the water up again. She seemed so intrigued by the water drops that it puzzled him. She stared blankly at the river's surface for a moment before raising her eyes shamelessly to Sesshomaru. "Did you know that water droplets are really circles?"

He gave no reply, his amber orbs unmoving.

"Everywhere there is a picture of a water drop it is always shaped like this." She drew a typical raindrop shape in the air with her small finger. "But really, they are circles!" She threw water up in the air again. "They're not pointed on the top at all!"

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze only slightly to watch Rin splash the water. He had never noticed, nor even cared to notice, but sure enough. Water drops were circles. He shifted his gaze back out beyond her. He seemed to be watching something, but there was nothing around except the trees and the river. He could sense the presence of many youkai watching them from the shadows, but weak demons like them did not concern him in the least. Still, he looked out past the river, his eyes full of thought.

Rin ran around splashing and laughing in the river until she could no more, at last falling backwards and floating on her back in the river. She spit the water that had gotten her mouth up like a fountain. "Look, Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed, getting his attention. She filled her mouth with the water again and spit it up into the air. "I'm a fountain, see!"

The inu youkai lowered his eyes more than he had yet to. He did not know what came over him, but he suddenly felt the urge to smile. He refused, looking almost emotionless down onto the girl who seemed to be enjoying herself to no end. She somehow had an effect on him like no one else ever had. He had not wanted to smile in—years. But now…here with this strange human girl, his heart felt like it never had. Her young innocence and love of everything fascinated him, and the longer he thought about the more frustrated he became. It was not like her presence made him want to be different, or made him want to change his ways, for he had nothing to change. He had done nothing that he regretted, and Rin did not make him suddenly feel like a better person. It was more like, every time she smiled and laughed, the flood gates of emotion that had not been open as far back as he could remember, were slowly being released. Like every sense of happiness and wanting to enjoy life that had long been locked away was suddenly let free. As he thought, he subconsciously raised his eyes back toward the forest, a sight that seemed to help him think.

"What are you looking at, lord?" Rin piped, interrupting his thoughts. She looked back into the forest, trying to follow his gaze. "Is something wrong?" Her voice carried no hint of worry like it once had. Though she probably knew that there were youkai lingering close by, that thought did not frighten her. She had come to know that as long as Sesshomaru was near that she would be protected.

"It's nothing, Rin," he replied quietly. Looking out into the distance for only a moment more, he turned and began walking away from the river. "Come, it's time to move on from this place."

Rin stood up, water falling like falls from her wet kimono. She smiled gleefully and skipped out of the water, running after him. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" She rang her clothes and hair out a bit, dripping not quite so badly as she followed close behind him. He was silent, something the young girl had grown very used to, but she could also tell that something was weighing heavy on his mind. Not much that the lord ever did really troubled Rin; she had become used to his habits and personality, even in the short amount of time she had been with him. His disposition, however, had continually changed as the morning progressed, and that was beginning to bother her.

From ahead, they heard someone approaching. Rin ducked and hid behind Sesshomaru, but the inu youkai showed no hesitation, simply continued walking toward the sound. It was not until the green skinned toad youkai appeared from the brush that Sesshomaru halted and Rin with him.

"Jaken. You've come back with word, I hope."

"Aye, mi lord!"

Sesshomaru silently waited for the toad's tale.

"I found the demon Naraku," he began. "He has slightly altered his appearance…for all intensive purposes, of course, met with a few of your half-brother's new companions. They were merely humans, a monk and a demon slayer, but Naraku seemed to know them and want something to do with them. He introduced himself as Onigumo, for what reason I do not know, and had a decent conversation with the humans."

"Is that all you saw before you ran away?"

"Oh, mi lord! I did not run away! I left the scene simply so I could report to you what I had seen of Naraku's behavior and so that I would not get caught by them and face my certain death!"

"Running, in other words," Rin said quietly.

For reasons Sesshomaru could not understand, suddenly the thought of collaborating with Naraku seemed so utterly disgusting, putting a bad taste into his mouth. He never had fancied the hanyou much, but now his dirty ideas and schemes seemed outright repulsive. _But if I ever wish to rule the lands like my father did once, _Sesshomaru thought, _and if I want to rid the lands of that pest Inuyasha, then I have no choice but to continue working with him. For now at least…I have every intention of killing that half-wit after this is all said and done. That I am sure of. _

…

Shippo and Kirara flew high above the forest. They had kept their eyes peeled for any sign of Naraku or the Shikon no Tama from within the forest, but the searched had given them no answers. The heat of the afternoon was beginning to wear them down, too, and Kirara's strength was diminishing. Her altitude was slowly slipping until they were hovering among the tops of the trees.

"Do you want to take a break, Kirara?" Shippo asked, noticing the leaves surrounding them.

She let out an exasperated "meow!" and landed softly on the forest ground. Shippo leaped from her back and she, almost involuntarily, lit into flames, a tiny cat emerging. Shippo looked around, not recognizing by sight or smell where they were. From the air it had been much easier to tell his way around, and he was now, in all honestly, quite lost.

"I sure do hope everyone is doing okay. Don't you, Kirara? I suppose we're not doing a very good job as messengers." Shippo plopped down near a tree, discouraged by his own words. He was not scared, it wasn't the first time he and Kirara had ever been alone in a strange part of the Youkai no Mori, but he still wished he could have found Naraku or at least been some sort of help. He was beginning to feel so completely useless. He looked over at his companion. She had already curled up in a ball and was sound asleep. He let out a surrendering sigh. Due to an extreme lack of sleep, his tired mind began to wander off, recalling an event foregone, one that now ached his heart to remember…

"_Shippo, sweetheart! Could you bring me a bucket of water from the stream!"_

_The young kit sat up, looking back at his mother who was standing in their small kitchen. "Yes, mama!" he called back. He was holding one of his younger sisters, and set her down next to several of his other siblings freeing his arms, and he left the room. Outside the small den sat a few empty wooden buckets. Picking one up, he swung it around as he walked happily down to the stream. _

_Going to the water's edge alone had always frightened him just a little. Larger beasts lived there, so he tried to make his trips to the river as seldom and quick as possible. He reached the muddy bank, his small fox paws sinking into the sand and he leaned over the edge of the stream. The water was especially clear that day, and Shippo could see right down to the bottom. He dunked the bucket in the water and heaved it up, soaking his clothes in the process. The bucket was nearly as big as he was, and filling it with water added so much weight that it became quite the challenge for the little kit. He set it down on the sand next to him and exhaled, wiping his small hand over his forehead. _

_From a tree above him, an ugly demon suddenly flew and, with a large splash, hit the river. Shippo gasped and took a few steps back, trying to keep from spilling the bucket. The demon rose from the water, his nasty head aiming straight for the tiny kitsune. He screamed, running backward as best as he could. So this was why he hated fetching water! _

_He knew his death was near, he closed his eyes and braced for the oncoming predator. When suddenly he heard a shout and a cry, then something landed in the river. After a few moments passed and he wasn't attacked, he opened his eyes, his whole body still quivering. He was surprised to find the demon's body in pieces all over the river bank, and a strange boy standing in the river. He had his back to the fox, so all he could see was the boy's silver hair and red clothes._

_Too stunned to speak, Shippo kept silent._

"_You better watch yourself, kid," the boy said, turning and facing him. Shippo noted the dog ears atop his head and his deep amber eyes. "You could get eaten alive out here, ya know."_

_Shippo nodded slightly, finally indicating to the stranger that he was not deaf. "Th-thank you, sir," Shippo stuttered as he spoke. _

_The boy waved a hand in the air. "Don't mention it." He saw the bucket that Shippo had been trying to carry. "That's little big for a tyke like you to be hauling around, don't you think?" He took a few steps toward Shippo, who shrank back warily. "You want me to carry it for you, kid?"_

"_My mama says I'm to never talk to strangers," Shippo replied, sounding very rehearsed._

"_I saved your life, didn't I?"_

_Shippo nodded slowly. "But I'm strong. I can carry this on my own. I do it a lot."_

_The dog boy smiled and gave a small laugh. "Alright, if your sure."_

_Shippo nodded again, and lifted the bucket off the ground, walking slowly away. He could feel the stranger's eyes watch him until he disappeared from his sight. Shippo decided he would not let it bother him, and thanked the stranger in his head from the help he had given him as he reached his den, taking the water to his mother._

Shippo opened his eyes which seemed a little glossy thanks to the tears that had puddle over them. None fell, however, as he smiled as the good memories of his mother. She had been so kind, never asking too much of him, and every once in a while, at times like these, he really missed her. Tears of a different kind filled his eyes as the images of that monster filled his mind. How he hated the curse! The thought then occurred to him that he was doing no one any good by laying in the leaves thinking of his mother…the curse needed to be broken and he and Kirara had slacked off so they could rest. He began to feel like such a child at his actions. Even more of a child, perhaps, than he had been that day at the stream, more a child than he had ever been in those days when he did everything he could for his family. If only he could fetch one more bucket of water for his mother…

Then he suddenly remembered that boy's face that had saved him from the demons on the river. The young smiling face looked strangely familiar. Red clothes…silver hair. He had never remembered the face until just that moment. His eyes had been sparkling amber. "That boy…" he said aloud, picturing his face more vivid than ever before. "I never knew his name, but he seemed a lot like Inuyasha." He thought about it for a moment, realizing that it must have been him. His appearance had been the same, a bit younger, but unmistakably Inuyasha, the hanyou who he had grown to trust and love. He was much different now, though. He was no longer that smiling boy that had brought so much joy into the distressed kitsune's life. _That was him before Kikyou came around,_ He thought,_ He was always much nicer before that…_

"Not that I blame him…"

Suddenly, a sound from not far away made Shippo jump. He looked around, causing Kirara to raise her head from her sleep.

"Someone's coming, Kirara," Shippo whispered, inching closer to her.

The owner of the sounds, whoever it was, was beginning to talk and they listened closely to what the voices were saying. "Oh…" Shippo cried. "If only I had ears like Inuyasha!"

"What was that!" a voice called back, one Shippo recognized immediately. Bright red became visible through the trees in the fading sunlight. "Did I scare you, there, kid?" Inuyasha said, emerging from some thick trees, Kagome close behind him.

The kitsune simply smiled, a wave of relief rushing over him at the sight of his friends. Kirara meowed in acknowledgement of them before laying her head back down and falling back to sleep.

"I guess you two gave up on finding the monkey, huh?" Inuyasha said, sitting down next to him.

A small wave of guiltiness then fell over Shippo as Inuyasha's words made him feel like he had let Inuyasha and Kagome down. "We didn't want to give up, Inuyasha!" he exclaimed, trying to explain his apparent lack of motivation. "But Kirara was tired and hot, she couldn't fly anymore! And we looked all over, but we couldn't see you or Sango and Miroku or Naraku or…!" He sniffled. "I'm sorry…"

Kagome squatted down like Inuyasha had next to the kit. "Don't worry about Shippo; the important thing is that you tried."

Shippo smiled, her comment making him feel a little better. Kagome had seemed to make him feel better every time something bad happened. She was so much nicer to him than Inuyasha ever was. He liked that about her. After a short silence, Shippo felt he should speak. "Did you two find anything?" he asked.

"We found nothing," Kagome replied. "But we ran into a wolf youkai."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You mean Kouga?" Shippo asked. Kagome was a bit surprised that he knew of the wolf youkai too. It was apparent that they had a history with the wolves; one Inuyasha obviously did not want to go into. At the fox child's strange expression, she became even more curious as to what had happened between Inuyasha and this Kouga fellow that had been so bad.

"Yeah…that stupid wolf," Inuyasha mumbled bitterly.

_Yup, _Kagome thought. _Not a doubt…something happened between them, Inuyasha seems to really hate him! I don't really know why, he seemed pretty nice to me. But I suppose that he probably knows better than I the true nature of such a youkai. _"Don't worry, Inuyasha," Kagome reassured him. "We probably won't see him again. And I promise to stay out of his way if we do." She smiled at him, showing him somehow that she really did trust him and what he had to say about the wolf. Not only that, but she also trusted that if something _were_ to happen, that he would protect her.

That, Inuyasha decided, made him feel much better.

* * *

The strange man called Onigumo smiled darkly as he reached his left hand slowly into his chest armor. The sun that was beginning to disappear behind the mountains to the west moved from behind a tree to where a ray was cast on him sideways, giving his body a bizarre light that, while opposite of its normal effect, seemed to darken his aura. His eyes flashed a strange red in the light, causing his audience of the monk and the demon slayer to flinch slightly as his evil intent was slowly becoming illuminated to them. 

_Something to show us? _Miroku repeated to himself. What on earth did that mean? He watched intently as Onigumo's clutched hand was pulled from his armor. Sango grew even tenser as the hand came to rest, still clutched tight over an apparently small object in front to him.

"I suppose this should be no surprise to you," Onigumo said. "It isn't like I am trying to hide my true identity from you…I just did not want you running off before I had the chance to talk to you."

Miroku found himself utterly confused at the stranger's words. Sango, however, gasped and it became apparent that she had come to a realization. Miroku turned and looked at her, even more confused by the horrid look on her face. _What is it?_ he silently asked her.

"Na – Naraku…" she whispered.

Miroku shot his gaze back to the armored man, his eyes showing shock and a small hint of fear.

A wicked laugh escaped the man's lips as he lifted his head up to the darkening sky, a sudden wind picking up his hair from around his sides. He looked back at them, his face slightly changed, eyes beady and red, and leaving no room for doubt that he was indeed Naraku. He opened his closed hand, revealing the Shikon Jewel lying in his palm.

"I'm so glad that you too have come to find the jewel. But where, pray tell, is the hanyou Inuyasha? Was he not traveling through the forest with you to serve as protection?"

Miroku subconsciously grabbed the prayer beads around his right hand. Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu from the ground, preparing to throw it if need be.

"It's a shame he's gone now, isn't it? For now you weak humans will have no source of protection from the evil youkai that lurk in this forest. Not that he would do much good…" he smiled darkly, lowing the tone of his voice. "I'm far too powerful."

"We had every intention of finding you, Naraku!" Miroku retorted, his voice giving off the feel of proud confidence, something he was extremely lacking at the moment, "And fighting you for the jewel! You hanyou!"

Miroku saw him wince at the comment, but the looked disappeared quickly as he covered the fact with another dark smile. "Now that I have the jewel, I am to become a full youkai again…just like I was meant to be, and once I am that youkai again, you shall be dead."

Miroku tugged his prayer beads off a little further, contemplating whether or not he should open it. He knew it was his curse, and would most likely hurt him tremendously to use it, but if it would save them from Naraku…but wait, he thought. Naraku is holding the jewel. He could not risk losing the jewel to his wind void. Sucking up the despicable hanyou was not an option…not at this point,

"Are you thinking of using your wind tunnel?" Naraku asked in observation. "May I remind you that I hold the jewel and that I am the owner of the curse that infects your right hand." He paused for a chuckle. "I can control it much more than you seem to think."

Control it? Did that mean that Miroku would be incapable to suck Naraku in? The monk glanced down at the Jewel that still sat openly in Naraku's hand. He noted the dark aura that was swirling around the once pure jewel. The curse was living stronger than ever, thriving by the looks of it. Miroku gulped heavily as he saw he and Sango's chances for victory quickly slipping away. He knew that this Naraku was growing stronger by the minute with the Shikon no Tama in his possession. His immediate thought went, as a surprise even to him, to the safety of the woman standing next to him. He wanted to turn around and shield her from whatever it was this demon was going to do. Tell her to run away, to flee for her own safety, protect her no matter the cost. And while he knew she, as a demon slayer, was probably just a strong as he was, if someone was going to be injured or die he did not want it to be her. Yet for fear of Naraku's reaction to such an outburst, sense kept him from taking action and kept his mouth closed and feet planted, a firm glare set on the demon's unsettling face. For a split second he wondered why he was so protective of her all of a sudden.

_Sango_…

Suddenly, the agonizing feel of intense fear came over the two mortals as a demonic gas rose from the ground all around Naraku. The monk's initial reaction was to cover his face as the gas rose slowly into the air, a grim look of evil pleasure radiating from Naraku's face. The ground beneath them began to shake. Sango lowered her Hiraikotsu, looking in panic around at the forest floor as it began to crack open.

"What's – what's going on!" she cried in alarm, looking pleadingly at Miroku.

From the cracks that were forming around the two of them alone strange things, looking somewhat like roots, burst forth and surrounded them. Naraku did not move as he watched the demon plants, which he appeared to be controlling.

Miroku looked back at her, and she at him. He did not think about his actions, but leaped toward her, reaching out for her hand. "Sango!" was all he could say – too much fear filled his mind as well as hers. She reached out to him, taking his hand and as they touched the roots wrapped around each of them, pulling them apart and holding them up in the air. Sango's boomerang fell heavily to the ground as she struggled to free herself from the strange confinements.

"You let us go, Naraku!" Miroku ordered, knowing that his words were in vain.

"And what will you do, monk, if I refuse?" His voice was as deep and calm as ever as the gas that surrounded him filled that air more and more. He watched them struggle for a minute, thoroughly enjoying it. He had never been very fond of the two…ever since the day he erased their memories. _Hm, the memories_, he thought to himself. _And how I could torture them by unlocking all those memories now…_ He looked over them, as if contemplating the move, but decided against it. _That will be for another day, _he thought. Another cold smiled spread across his face. He dropped his gaze to the ground in front of him. _I took those horrible times away from them, and I will be just as willing to give them all back when the time comes._

Miroku noticed Naraku drop his eyes, and watched as his eyes suddenly shot back up, looking them monk right in the face. He seemed to be saying that he had no fear…no sadness…no regrets.

"Once again," he began, his voice colder than ever, "I would like to thank you both for coming and looking for me, thinking you would be okay without Inuyasha's protection." He said the hanyou's name as if it were a horrible disease that the entire world would do better not to speak of. "It was very brave of you. But I'm afraid that I will have to use that to my advantage now. I owe Inuyasha a favor and you, my friends, will aid me in repaying him."

_He's lying…_ Miroku thought as he looked at the demon, watching him raise his arms into the air. The gas that had surrounded him flew toward the two humans in sudden gust of cold wind. As soon as the vapor reached the monk's nose he knew that it was over for him and Sango. As the world around him began to fade, he shifted his eyes to the woman, regretting instantly that he had not told her to run…for now it was too late for either of them to be saved.

He strained to keep his eyes open for as long as he could…if only to see her for a little longer…

* * *


	19. Death of the Shikon Priestess

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is © Rumiko Takahashi. Also – The song lyrics used in this chapter are from Ayumi Hamasaki's _Forgiveness_! So those aren't mine either.

A/N: I've been so excited about this chapter ever since, like, I came up with the idea for the story. Many answers…many tears…much fluff. Here we goes! Enjoy:)

* * *

**半ようの 心の中で****; Within the Heart of the Half-Demon**

**Chapter 19**

**Death of the Shikon Priestess**

Night had fallen completely over the land once again. Naraku was walking sullenly through the forest alone, not even any demons at his side. A grim smirk had yet to leave his face as he thought about everything that was happening; all his plans were working out. Sesshomaru was on his side, Kikyou was on his side, and Miroku and Sango, the two humans he had captured, were on their way back to Inuyasha that very moment. _It won't be long now,_ he thought, _before I can exact my revenge on that half-breed, forever possess the Shikon Jewel, end the lives of all these miserable humans, and reign as the Great Youkai once again._ He stopped his slow ambling and sat down against a tree, removing the large chest plate of the old armor from around him.

Setting it down on the ground next to him, he let out a heavy sigh. He was beginning to feel weak; it had been nearly four weeks since his last night as a human…

"I guess I'll get it over with now before it's time for me to face Inuyasha. I want to be at my best." As he spoke, an enormous amount of energy fled from him as countless demon parts appeared in the immediate area surrounding him. He exhaled painfully, gripping tight to the Jewel in his hand. How he hated be human…it was such a pain. That, he thought, will be forever over once he became a full youkai. He dropped his arms over a nearby pulsing demon part, letting his body relax. _Revenge on that half-breed…_ he repeated to himself as memories that he had forgotten while his youkai powers were inside of him began to find their way back into his heart…

_Kikyou walked back toward her home on the edge of the forest where she lived with the old priestess Kaede. She carried with her an empty pail, her hair wet and she was wearing all white, obviously returning from a bath in the river. She set the pail down next to the front door of her home, ringing out her clothes a bit. A sound from the trees in the direction of the castle startled her, her eyes shooting up, glancing around for whatever it was that was nearby. _

"_Who's there?" her clear, beautiful voice called out. _

_A man on a brown mare emerged from the trees. He was wearing the armor of a soldier, his wavy black hair pulled back into a low pony tail. He smiled down at the young priestess. She blushed slightly, knowing that she was not dressed for the occasion of meeting someone, but smiled back at him nonetheless. _

"_Good day, m'lady," the man said, dismounting his horse and walking toward her. His voice was deep and a bit scratchy, but very kind._

_She bowed, one hand holding to a thick lock of black hair as it dripped onto the stone walkway in front of her house. She looked closer at the man, knowing that he was familiar, but she was unable to place him._

_The man saw her expression, and reading it with a laugh. "I am Naraku, the king's royal advisor," he said with a small bow._

_Her eyes filled with surprise and a hint of embarrassment as she nodded. "Oh! Yes, my lord. What brings you out to a place like this?"_

"_I had a question for the lady Kaede," he replied with a smile. "Is she in?"_

_Kikyou looked back in the house through a window. "I'm afraid she is not. She has already left this morning for the shrine. She might not return until later."_

_He nodded. "Oh, okay then."_

"_Can I pass the news on to her?"_

_Naraku watched her play with her wet hair for a moment, blinking his thoughts away as he began to shake his head. "Um – no, that's okay. I will speak with her some other time."_

_Kikyou nodded, noticing the man's strange looks he was giving her. She threw the lock of hair behind her, backing to her door. "Shall I tell her you stopped by?"_

"_That won't be necessary," he said quickly. Kikyou flinched at his odd tone. "I'll find her now. Thank you, m'lady." He bowed politely. She nodded, pulling back the curtain that hung over the entrance. He turned back toward his horse, giving her another glance before she disappeared into her home. _

_Placing his foot in the straddle, he lifted himself back onto the horse and rode swiftly away. "Quite a beauty," he mumbled with a smile. _

Naraku smiled at the memory. That had been the first time he had ever talked to the girl since he'd become the king's advisor. She had, after all, been the reason he had first entered into service at the castle. Her deep, sad brown eyes and raven black hair…she had been so much of what he had looked for in a woman.

A mockingly sad smile spread over his tired face. "Hmph," he half chuckled. "Too bad she was in love with that…half-demon." The smile left his face as Inuyasha popped into his mind. He raised his clutched fist into the air, quivering. "And she could have been with me…I will be the most powerful youkai in the world once again. And her life would have been spared."

* * *

Inuyasha cracked a stick in half, throwing it into the fire that was burning ardently on the cleared ground between him and the princess. Unable to go without any more sleep, Kagome had insisted they stop and rest for the night; they were all exhausted, anyway. No one had spoken for some time, and the quietness of the evening Kagome found very comforting. After all the chaos that had abruptly entered her usually normal, peaceful life in the past few days, she was very grateful to be given at least one night of tranquility. Even the usually blabbering hanyou was showing signs of fatigue and had kept his mouth closed for a while.

Kirara had long fallen asleep in a ball next to the fire, worn out after so much flying that day. Shippo sat next to her, tossing small twigs into the fire and watching with fascination as they lit and disappeared. Kagome watched him, unable to keep a smile from forming on her face at his childish game. Inuyasha stared blankly into the flames, wishing that they could have kept going. It had taken the princess a lot of persuasion to make him stay, but he had. He was, after all, just as done in as everyone else. His blank stare had not changed, his head resting on his palm, his eyes half-closed in utter exhaustion. Every once in a while, he would shift his eyes up to Kagome's face then back at the fire. _Something about her tonight…_

It had only been a day an a half since they had left Miatsu's cave with many of the answers they had been searching for. A sudden remembrance of that fact popped into Kagome's mind as she lifted her eyes to Inuyasha's face. The quest to break the curse had seemingly come to a stand-still as they rested. Though worried about her friends that were absent, she knew that they all needed rest and that Sango and Miroku were big enough to take care of themselves. The curse did not hinder their ability to survive. _The curse…_ Kagome thought sadly.

Inuyasha could feel the princess's gaze on him as he stared at the fire, but he chose not to meet her eyes and kept his concentrated on the lively flames.

_We learned about a lot of stuff that day at Miatsu's cave, _Kagome's thoughts continued. _A lot of terrible facts about this curse. _She was beginning to regret stopping for the night as she thought about Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha's fate. As bad as she wanted to continue, however, she knew she needed to take a break. _Yeah, too bad I can't fall asleep._ Her eyes had not left Inuyasha's face. _I wonder what it is about his part of the curse that he refuses to share with us..._

Inuyasha began to get fidgety under Kagome's stare. _Why won't she look away!_

"Inuyasha?" she said suddenly, nearly scaring the hanyou out of his skin.

"Hm?" he mumbled, finally lifting his gaze to her. Amber met brown. The reflection of the fire in her eyes caught his attention and he could not help but notice how pretty her eyes were, his breath slightly hitching in his throat. It was strange how much the light of the fire changed her appearance. She looked down at her lap, then back at him, his eyes softening as their gazes remained locked.

"What is it about what's happened to you and the curse that you're not telling me?" she asked bluntly.

The affection and softness that he knew was showing on his face against his will immediately dissipated. He straighten his back, looking at her with a look that screamed 'how could you ask me that?' cruelly, almost hurtfully. "What the hell kind of question is that!"

She drew back slightly at his harsh tone. She knew he wouldn't be ready and willing to share the information, but…

"I become a demon on the night of the full moon." He dropped his voice, seeing her reaction, but not losing his anger. "That's all you need to know." He turned his back to her suddenly, crossing his arms.

Kagome recovered from his outburst, lowering her eyebrows in frustration as she leaned toward him, careful not to forget about the fire, and thus burn herself. "You know, you should at least tell someone! We might be able to help you if you would stop closing yourself off from us all the time!" He did not flinch at her words. "Sango, Miroku and I are on your team! Why can't you just talk to me?"

His look turned from anger to sadness, but he did not turn around. The mention of the subject caused Kikyou's face faded in and out of his head. _It's not that I don't want you to know…_ he admitted to himself. _I trust that you'll be okay with it, but…_ images came back into his mind of that night…the last time he ever saw Kikyou. His heart began aching again. _I don't think I could tell you. It would be too hard for me to…talk about it. About her…_

Kagome waited patiently for several long minutes watching him, but he did not turn around to face her. She sighed, thinking that she would probably be wise to drop the whole topic before their peaceful night became yet another argument. _No…I don't want to give up. I want to know what is hurting him so badly…_ She took a deep breath, trying to control herself and not give way for an outburst of anger. "Please, Inuyasha," she pleaded sadly. "I really want you to talk to me."

The hanyou closed his eyes as if to keep tears from falling, but he felt no need to cry. He hurt even more at her concern for him and that he knew he could not tell her. _Is it because I'm afraid of what she'll think? What she'll do? What she'll say?_ He sighed again. "Kagome…"

She was surprised at his soft, tender voice. "Inu…"

His face tightened, and knowing that he could not share with her he resorted to the only way of settling things that he knew how. "Damn it, Kagome! Why can't you just drop it! I don't want to tell you, so leave me alone!" With a loud huff, he fell over to his side, laying his head on a rock as if to appear asleep. He exhaled heavily, trying his very best to sound as angry as he thought he was.

The change of tones shocked her, and she sat unmoving, watching him lay on the ground knowing that he would not talk to her. She raised a hand to her cheek and touched it absentmindedly. His yell had not only surprised her, but it hurt as well. Without another word to him or anyone, she too laid down where she sat, staring crossly up at the sky.

A few minutes passed, but the princess was still unable to fall asleep. She would ever so often glance at Inuyasha, who had yet to move from where he had so arrogantly laid. Shippo still sat awake, but had not opened his mouth or thrown any more twigs into the fire since the silence of the night had been broken. He hurt for both Inuyasha and Kagome, and thinking that the hanyou might be asleep, he knew he had to do something.

"He hasn't always been like that, you know," the kitsune said softly.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and sat up, looking as Shippo through the flames of the fire. He was gazing sadly into them, taking notice that she had risen at his comment. "What do you mean, Shippo?" She looked over at Inuyasha, be sure that he was not also listening. He had not moved. _He must have already fallen asleep, poor thing._

"He hasn't always been so angry all the time," Shippo replied.

"Well, he isn't angry _all_ the time. He's nice every once in a while."

"Did you know he used to smile a lot?"

For some reason, the thought of seeing Inuyasha truly happy made Kagome grin. "No, I guess I didn't."

Shippo nodded, smiling sadly, remembering obviously happier times. "One time, after he had first let me join him after my family died, I was swimming in the river, which was something I never got to do because it had been dangerous, but Inuyasha promised to protect me from the bigger youkai…so this one time I was swimming in the river and I got where it was too deep." His sad tone had turned into one of a young child telling a story to a friend. Kagome smiled at his excitement. "And I knew how to swim, I really did, but for some reason I panicked and before my head even went under water Inuyasha scooped me out and set me on the shore. It scared me, but after he made sure I was okay he started…laughing. At first I thought he was laughing at me and I got mad, but when I looked closer, he was laughing because he was really happy."

_Inuyasha put his hands on his hips, lifting his head toward the sky in laughter._

"_What's so funny!" Shippo demanded._

_Inuyasha tried speaking though his laughing fits. "I'm sorry – Shippo, but that was – I really was worried about you for a second there." He laughed again. "I haven't been worried about anyone as far back as I can remember!" He stopped his laughing, looking down at the kit with a huge smile. "It felt kind of good."_

_Shippo smiled back at him, but was taken aback as the hanyou's arm suddenly swooped down, lifting him into the air. Almost in panic, he flailed his arms out wildly, but relaxed when he found he was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder, his young amber eyes fixed on the child, a sincere smile on his face._

"_I'm glad you're around, kid."_

Kagome listened to Shippo's story, beaming with delight at this sanguine version of Inuyasha. It sounded so strange, and giving the hanyou a quick look, she saw it nearly impossible that this boy in Shippo's story and the temperamental half-breed could be the same person. However impossible it sounded, though, it made her smile, a little bit of hope glimmering inside of her. But what kind of horrible thing would have to happen for someone to change like that?

"What…happened, Shippo? What made him change?"

Giving the girl another sad look, the fox looked back into the fire, still smiling a truly melancholy smile as the memories came back… "You…" he hesitated before continuing. "You've heard of the priestess called Kikyou, haven't you?"

Kagome was a bit stunned at the mention of her name. "Kikyou? Why, yes I've heard of her. She was a priestess of the Shikon Jewel. She died a few months back. Her tomb is inside the shrine."

Shippo nodded. "Well, before her death she lived in a small house with Kaede-sama at the edge of the kingdom."

"Yes!" Kagome said with a smile, "Kaede-sama still lives there now! Sango, Miroku, and I were only just there."

The fox nodded again, as if signaling politely for her to stop interrupting. She seemed to have got the message as she dropped her hands into her lap and shut her mouth.

The kit looked up into the tree tops, the memories coming back. "It was about a year after Kirara and I had come under the protection of Inuyasha. For the longest time I did not even know what happened to him on the nights of the new moon, mostly because I was gone on those nights." His voice trailed off a bit as he swallowed his last words, recalling the monster that he became. He tried to not let that get to him as he continued. "Well since he was a human, he would tend to drift his nightly wandering toward the kingdom. On several occasions he said that he had visited the village that he used to live in before the exile of all youkai. Well, on this night he had walked only as far as the edge of the forest. He had never seen it before, but there was Kaede-sama's house. It was then that he noticed the young lady Kikyou out, seeing her for the first time. He said he tried to get away without being seen by the priestess, but he was unsuccessful."

"And that's when they met?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Shippo nodded. "He visited her on the nights of the new moon every month for a while so that she would not find out about him being a half-demon since it was against the law for any youkai to be within the kingdom boundaries. Even when Kikyou and Kaede-sama found out about him being a half-demon, they didn't really seem to care, so Inuyasha started going to see them more often. A few times, Kaede-sama and Kikyou would come out and talk to me and Kirara."

_Shippo and the small neko waited patiently near a tree on the edge of the forest. From where they sat, they could see Kaede-sama's house in the distance. Inuyasha had gone that night and left them waiting again. The kitsune's head popped up in attention as he heard the sound of movement from the house. He looked and saw Inuyasha coming back out only minutes after he had gone in, two priestesses following him._

_Kikyou's laugh rang like bells through the night at a comment the hanyou made. The old priestess caught sight of the small youkai hiding in the forest, walking to them._

"_Are these your friends, Inuyasha?" she asked, nearing them._

_He nodded proudly, giving the girl at his side a quick glance. "Yup. Shippo and Kirara."_

_Kaede smiled as she made eye contact with the fox. "My, you've gotten big."_

_The comment puzzled Shippo, but he did not question her. Kikyou walked up to him too, kneeling beside Kaede, a warm smile showing from her pale face in the dark of the night. _

"_Shippo-chan?"_

_The nervous fox took a step toward her. "Lady Kikyou?"_

_She smiled bigger. "Hello. I've heard a lot about you from Inuyasha."_

_Shippo seemed to beam with pride and happiness at that comment, puffing his small chest out just a little bit. "And I've heard a lot about you too, my lady."_

_His politeness made her smile once again as she rose to her feet. Inuyasha had made his way slowly toward them until he stood right behind her, his silver hair gleaming in the moonlight. Kirara leaped from the ground, landing with a cheerful "Mew" on the young priestess's shoulder. She laughed in delight, rubbing her nails over the top of the cat's head._

"_Nice to meet you, Kirara."_

_Shippo decided that he really liked this girl that Inuyasha seemed to have such an infatuation for lately. She seemed to kind and happy; the only human girl he had ever met, and he liked her. Kaede-sama retired early that night, but Kikyou stayed out conversing with Shippo and Kirara much of the night. The fox had finally understood why Inuyasha was in such high spirits all the time. It was because of her._

"Did they fall in love?" Kagome asked.

A sudden sound off to the side of the fire jolted the princess and the fox out of the story as their heads shot toward Inuyasha. The hanyou had not moved at all, but Kagome could have sworn she heard him flinch.

Shippo blushed at the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyou having been in love…he was just a little kid after all. Kagome noticed his shyness and laughed quietly. Before the fox spoke again, however, the thought occurred to Kagome: _Had they been in love? I guess if they had that would sort of explain Inuyasha's change in character…the girl he had been in love with died. How sad!_ She looked back over to him. The thought of Inuyasha being in love with someone gave her a weird feeling. It was just over all weird that he would fall in love in the first place…

"So what – happened, Shippo-chan?"

Shippo looked down at his lap. "There's lots of things that I never told Inuyasha that I heard from the other youkai. There was lots of talk about the king and stuff mostly because no one really liked him for exiling us…but anyway…Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, had been talking once when I was around and he had said something about the King's advisor being in love with Kikyou too. Of course, Kikyou didn't love him because she – er – loved…Inuyasha." Kagome nodded, trying to keep up with everything. "So I knew about it for the longest time, but I never suspected that anything was wrong between Kikyou and Inuyasha. But then…"

_It was evening. The moon was only one night away from being full, so Inuyasha had left a little earlier so he and Kikyou could be together longer since it would be a couple more nights before he could come back. The sun had not completely set, so there was still plenty of light around. The hanyou made his way quickly and quietly toward Kaede-sama's house where Kikyou would be. Shippo and Kirara were holding tight to his back as he ran._

_Upon reaching the edge of the forest, Inuyasha set the tiny youkai on the ground behind a tree, noticing some strange scents coming from ahead._

"_You two stay here, I'm gonna go check it out and see what's going on."_

_They nodded and he took off toward the hut. Before he even saw anything, he recognized the scent of many men. He looked around, seeing Kikyou standing on the porch of the small house, her fingers interlaced, resting under her chin. He could smell saline – she had been crying._

"_Kikyou…" he said softly._

_She dropped her eyes as the men Inuyasha had smelled emerged from around the grove of trees; one on the front on a horse. Shippo and Kirara had peeked around the tree where they were hiding in the darkness of the forest and watched the scene unfold. The man on the horse dismounted, a smirk on his face that gave Inuyasha the chills. He approached the hanyou, his long black, wavy hair blowing back in the chilling wind._

"_Inuyasha…" his voice rang dark and cold, even giving Kikyou the creeps. She watched, a tear rolling down her cheek. On look into her eyes and Inuyasha saw the fear and sadness. What was going on?_

_He took a step back from the man that continued walking closer to him. "You know…I'm not a big fan of people who make a habit of breaking the law."_

_The hanyou was too frazzled to even try and make a comeback. He continued stepping back until a log met his path and he fell backwards, landing on his rear. A roar of laughter rose from the men that surrounded him. The dark haired man reached down and grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his haori, lifting him back into the air. _

"_I'm so glad Lady Kikyou warned us about you sneaking into the kingdom…I don't know how long it would have gone on other wise."_

_Inuyasha grimaced at the position he was in. He wanted to look at Kikyou, but he could not move his head in that direction. Was that the truth? Had Kikyou – Had she really told on him?_

"_Kikyou…" he said under his breath._

"_Naraku! Let him go!" Kikyou yelled, fighting back more tears. Inuyasha barely heard her as he tried to breathe._

_He laughed, pulling Inuyasha's face closer to his own. "Time for you to meet the justice system of his Royal Highness. Which is it, mutt? The guillotine or the gallows?"_

_Inuyasha growled a low, almost inaudible growl, reaching his hand up. "Get your dirty hands off a me!" he yelled as best he could, lunging his open hand toward Naraku's throat. He struck, sending a scream from him, as both of them went tumbling to the ground. Naraku instantly released his hold of Inuyasha and the hanyou leaped to his feet, looking back at the man that lay on the ground. "Should I kick him the face or kill him on the spot?" he whispered to himself. _

_At Inuyasha's release, men from all around sprung forth, some with weapons some with ropes and nets. Kikyou, Shippo and Kirara watched in horror as Inuyasha was attacked by the king's royal guards. He ripped through some of the ropes and nets, only to be met with the brunt of the slayer's weapons. He had nearly escaped when, like a lasso, a rope caught his foot and he slammed hard to the cold ground. It hurt, and he had to freeze there to find his breath. He opened one eye to see Kikyou still standing there, only watching the hanyou's demise._

_He muttered her name to himself. Why was she just standing there watching? Had she really brought these men here? Before he could move, the dark haired man (whose name Inuyasha still did not know) approached him and knelt near his face, lifting his chin so that he could see his eyes – eyes full of despair. _

"_Just a worthless half-breed." He helped Inuyasha stand up while the other men tied the ropes around his arms and body. Naraku looked back at Kikyou. "Thank you again for turning in this trouble maker, Lady Kikyou."_

_Inuyasha kept his face downcast, his mind over flowing with confusion, questions, anger, and sadness. He lifted his head as a man behind tied the final knot around his arms. Catching Kikyou's eye for a mere second, he tried to ask "Why?" but the priestess's face grew somewhat cold and she turned and went into her house. Inuyasha lost all sense._

"_Kikyou!" he called angrily. "Get back here!"_

_A man behind him hit him hard in the back of the head, and he saw a bright flash of light, feeling as if he were going to pass out. He caught his footing, spinning around faster than lightning and kicking the man in the jaw with his still free legs, sending him flying backwards into some brush. Turning back around, he yelled into the hut again._

"_Kikyou! Why!"_

_Naraku began to move to shut him up, but before he could do anything, Inuyasha ripped the ropes off his arms with ease, punching the man hard in the gut. A weapon flew at him, but he deflected it. Leaping into the air, he turned his head back to the hut once again. "You…traitor!" With that, he leaped into the forest and disappeared from everyone's sight._

Kagome sat on the ground, staring blankly at Shippo. "Did she really betray him like that? Just like…that?"

Shippo looked off to one side. "Inuyasha disappeared that night and left Kirara and I there. I guess he forgot about us because he never came back. When morning had come, all the men had cleared from Kaede-sama's place, and Kikyou had not come out of the hut since Inuyasha had left. We didn't know what to do so we just stayed there. I wanted to go and talk to Kikyou and see why she had done that to him, but I was afraid that she would turn me and Kirara in too, so I never did. We waited all day without a sign of him, and when the sun was about to set we knew he wouldn't be coming because it was the night of the full moon."

"Did he come back?"

Shippo shook his head. "No. Night came and with it, the cold darkness. We knew that Inuyasha had gone far away so that in his youkai form he wouldn't kill anyone. That's what he always did. So it was dark, and Kirara and I were still sitting on the ground where we had been all day when we heard a sound for the first time. It was Kikyou. She had finally come out. I looked really close and could tell she had been crying. Her arms were folded in front of her like this," he said, crossing his small arms over the front of his body, interlocking his fingers. "And she was looking up at the sky. I had seen her do that a million times when she was waiting for Inuyasha to come home. I wanted so badly to go to her and talk to her again, but I was still afraid."

"_What do you think she's doing, Kirara?" Shippo whispered._

_Kirara shrugged as best as a cat could, keeping her eyes focused on the priestess who was wandering aimlessly to and fro in the clearing. She came to a stop, dropping her arms to her sides as she looked straight up, inhaling deeply. _

"_Oh, Inuyasha…" she said in a weak, tired voice. "I'm so sorry…"_

_Looking down she began humming, at first quietly and even the youkai watching her could not hear the words she was saying. But upon lifting her head again to the sky, the words became quite clear…_

"_kitto dare mo ga ai wo mamoru sono tame ni…kitto dare mo ga nanika wo shinjite itai…" her voice was so clear and beautiful that Shippo almost completely forgot what had been going on, losing himself in this lady's beautiful song._

_Then the song ended, and Kikyou dropped her head into her hands, crying. She knew Inuyasha wasn't coming tonight…she knew he probably would never come again. She had…betrayed him. _

_Suddenly there was a loud crash of a tree falling from not very far from where Shippo and Kirara hid. Everyone looked to where a tree lay flat on the ground, leaves and dust still falling through the air. The tree was cleanly cut; cleaner than any lumberjack could ever cut it. The kitsune had no doubts on who was near – only one person he knew could cut a tree like that…_

_The forest fell silent for a few long seconds before a red streak burst from the tree tops into the sky, silver hair flailing wildly about after him. With a front flip, Inuyasha landed in the clearing between Kikyou and Shippo. His eyes glowed a red brighter than his haori, blood from an apparent previous killing still dropping from his claws. The priestess gasped in horror as the once kind, loving Inuyasha paced toward her ready to kill. Shippo, in a moment of courage leaped from his hiding spot, yelling the hanyou's name and running toward him. Kikyou noticed him, too stunned with fear to do anything, but Inuyasha did not seem to see or hear him at all…his eyes remained fixed on Kikyou._

_The curtain that hung over the door to the hut flung open, Kaede-sama running out with a bow drawn. _

"_Kaede! Run inside!" Kikyou warned._

"_Nonsense. I will not let you face that demon unarmed."_

_The reference to her Inuyasha as "that demon" made her hurt even worse. Kaede suddenly fired a sacred arrow at him, he dodged the path, grabbing the arrow as it passed him, and threw it back at her. She moved aside and it landed on the ground near her house._

_Inuyasha flicked his hand, slinging much of the blood off and onto the ground. He smirked, wiping his cheek with his other hand. "Well, bitch…aren't you gonna run?" His voice was scratchy and raw with a desire to kill._

_Kikyou flinched at his words, taking a step backwards. She had never seen him this way before…he hadn't been joking when he said he was a monster. He really did intend to kill her! Before anyone else moved, Kikyou turned to the older priestess. With one more look at the monster that was once Inuyasha, she ran to her, grabbing the old lady by the upper arm and running into the hut. _

_Inuyasha smirked again. "Alright then…do it the easy way."_

_He jumped up into the air again, drawing a hand into the air, ready to strike. He came down fast onto the hut, bursting through the roof, shattering it to bits. He heard both women scream, which only made him more excited to slaughter her. Even as a youkai, he had a goal…only to kill his betrayer. He looked around quickly, seeing the older lady in a corner, but she was not who he was after. Where had Kikyou gone?_

_A bowl of incense was knocked over in his madness, landing in the hearth and lighting the house in flames. He saw the old woman run out of the building. He was still looking for her… _

_A cry came from under a piece of the roof on which he stood. Stepping back, he pulled the plank back, an injured Kikyou laying on the floor, the fire now encircling them. She looked at him, tears pouring from her eyes from the physical pain, but even more the emotional pain. He began laughing, a cold, cruel laugh that made the priestess shudder. His laugh came to an end and he looked down at her, straight into her eyes. _

"_This has been fun, jajauma…traitor…" _

_She swore she heard a tinge of regret in his voice._

_He threw the plank back that he had been holding up over her, taking a few steps toward her until he was standing directly over her. Giving her one last evil smirk…_

Kagome gasped, her hands covering her gaping mouth.

"The burning house," Shippo continued. "fell partly and Kirara and I saw him…" he paused, biting back tears, "saw him kill her. Her scream still echoes in my head sometimes when someone brings her up. Either that or the song she was singing. Both are sad."

The princess didn't move, her hands still over her mouth. So that was the reason Inuyasha had been so reserved about his curse…it wasn't actually a part of the curse that hurt him…but what the curse did.

"Kirara and I didn't see Inuyasha for weeks after that," Shippo continued. "We couldn't stay there anymore, so we went back to Goshinboku. We didn't know if he would ever come back. We began wondering if maybe he had been caught or killed…or maybe even –" The thought had occurred to them back then that he had killed himself, but it was something that was hard for the poor kit to say. "Finally he came back one day. He came back to us, but he was never the same."

Unable to hold it back anymore, Kagome dropped her head into her hands and cried. "That's so…sad!" she managed to say. She looked back at Inuyasha, who she hadn't seen move at all the whole time. She didn't know what to do…how tragic.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked in concern. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Not wanting the poor kid to feel guilty, she scooped him up in her arms and hugged him. "No, Shippo-chan. It's okay. It's not your fault." She knew that was true – it was _her_ fault. No one else's. She began to wander why something like that had happened and she never heard about it. _I guess they just wanted to keep the whole ordeal quite, _she thought, still crying a bit. She looked down at Shippo, who was rubbing the last of his tears from under his eyes, followed by a huge yawn. She smiled. "You better get to sleep, little one. We're off early in the morning…we have to break the curse."

Shippo nodded, laying down next to Kirara. "Okay. Good night, Kagome."

He closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep before Kagome had even a chance to reply. She looked at the fire again, knowing she should follow her own advice and go to sleep, but she couldn't, especially now with all this new information on her mind. She kept picturing scenes from the stories that Shippo had told her.

Subconsciously, she began singing softly. "kitto dare mo ga ai wo mamoru sono tame ni…" She sighed, looking up through the trees at the sky beyond. "Oh, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry…" she said, looking over at him, his back still facing her. "All your pain…everything you went through with Kikyou…it's all because of me. Just like everything else bad that happens," she said rather bitterly.

"It isn't your fault."

Kagome jumped, staring wide-eyed at the hanyou as he sat up, turning to face her. "Inuyasha! You're awa—"

"Yeah. Seems like you're not the only one who can't go to sleep now…"

She gasped softly. "You heard everything…"

He smiled sadly and nodded. "It's not like it's a surprise…I was there when it happened. Hearing about it isn't near as bad, especially when it's coming from an eight-year-old." As he spoke, he moved a little closer to her until they were sitting next to each other. _But, _he admitted to himself_, Shippo did tell her a lot more things than I knew happened. _

A comfortable silence followed, like the one that had been earlier that night before they had broken into an argument. Such petty fights…there really were more important things in this world, and Kagome was beginning to see that clearer than ever. Arguing with Inuyasha was the last thing on her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Inuya—"

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault."

"But…"

He quickly put a hand over her mouth, coming close to her face. She stared at him in surprise, he stared into her eyes studying them carefully. They stayed that way for a moment, neither of them saying a thing. Kagome had never seen his eyes this close up before, and she found herself drawn into them. They didn't seem as hard as the usually did. Perhaps the entire mood of the night had softened them, after all, she now knew more about him than most anyone else did. The fact that he hadn't removed his hand from her face occurred to her, and her stomach began fluttering. He felt the heat in her lips that he suddenly realized he was touching and slowly drew his hand back, their eye contact not breaking.

_Her eyes look a lot like…Kikyou's…_ he thought, but quickly pushed that thought aside. They were still a bit moist from the tears that were quickly drying. He wanted to reach up and brush her tears away, but he kept himself from doing so… The deep brown was enchanting, but so much more alive than Kikyou's had ever been. Before he realized it, he was completely lost in her eyes.

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome said softly, her warm breath brushing across his lips. He found himself drawing closer to her in reply. Her cheeks were heating until she could have sworn they were on fire. "Inuyasha…" she said again, this time closing her eyes, unsure of what exactly what going on. Then Kagome felt something hit her shoulder and rest there. She opened her eyes, finding that Inuyasha had laid his head forward, resting his forehead on the edge of her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The flames in the fire had died, leaving the forest very dark. She looked down at his silver hair, the only part of him she could see in the dark from her perspective. He inhaled, taking in her scent. "Kagome…" he said finally, his voice low and hoarse, sounding as if he was trying not to cry. For the first time in nearly a year, he felt he had someone he could truly trust and fully depend on. He didn't know what it was about her and her aura, but he felt safe there. Never had the story of him and Kikyou been shared with anyone. Now that he had someone that understood his pain and be there for him, he wasn't sure how he had gone so long without one…without her. Sure Shippo and Kirara had always stayed by him, but it was far different than her. Kirara, for one couldn't speak, and Shippo was only eight.

He flinched slightly as she placed a hand on the back of his head, lightly stocking his sliver hair. She leaned her head closer to his. She was not trying to be seductive, only comforting. And it worked. The tension that had long built in the hanyou's muscles seemed to evaporate at her touch. He whispered her name again.

"You don't have to be scared of your feelings, Inuyasha. I know what it's like to be hurt." She smiled. "I hope that we can trust each other more from now on. I really do hope so."

"Kagome," He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "Thank you."


	20. Revenge Against His Sons

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. is © Rumiko Takahashi

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long delay in the update. I'm tellin ya, I'm just so busy. Grah! And even after all this time, I've only got a short chapter to bring you. I'm telling you, I just don't have much time to write right now! It makes me sad. And I've also been doing a lot of reading…a habit that I've picked up recently. So along with school and stuff, that's been taking up much of my time. Anyway, here's more info and stuff about the past. I like it, I hope you do too. Enjoy!

**Radish:** Thank you for the review! Yes, well…what you said…I agree. I suppose her reaction in chapter 16, seemingly vengeful, was to seek him out and bring –er – justice kinda…Anyway, she's upset over the fact that he killed her, and more details on the whole story will be revealed as the story progresses, and she is also under the impression that he stole the Shikon Jewel from the kingdom after she died, which gives her even more reason to believe that he's not such a good person. Don't worry though, because you will find out soon that she is not really seeking him out so much for revenge as she is for the Jewel and for simply answers. Her view on the events that are happening and that have happened shifts in this story much like it does in the series. Anyway, I thank you for pointing it out…and as more details are revealed throughout the story, I hope it answers your questions…or in this case…insanely good analyzing. Thank you.

**jadependant:** Thank you for the review! Uh…yeah. I forgot to add the translation when I posted that last chapter! Oops, oh well. Here it is:

_Maybe everyone, for the sake of protecting love, maybe everyone needs something to believe in…_

**Miss BinKy: **Thank you for your review! I'm very glad you like my fanfic so much. I do agree…I wish more of my readers would review…but thank you for yours:)

* * *

**半ようの 心の中で****; Within the Heart of the Half-Demon**

**Chapter 20**

**Revenge Against His Sons**

"_They say he had two sons."_

"_Two sons? I thought he only had one."_

"_Well, the second one is rumored to have been born by a human, making him a hanyou."_

"_A great youkai like Inutaisho…fathering a half-breed! What a shame."_

"_What about the full-breed son? What does he think of his brother."_

"_Hates him. Then again, who doesn't?"_

"_The elder son is said to possess a great amount of power like his father had."_

"_Does he live around here, do you think?"_

"_I don't know. I suppose if his father was such a legend in the West then he would not be quick to leave it."_

"_I believe he's still a small child."_

"_Hey bar-tender! Another shot."_

"_Dude, you've had enough."_

"_Go screw yourself."_

"_A small child? He live with the humans or youkai?"_

"_In the kingdom – don't they all live together?"_

"_Hm…I guess."_

"_He lives with his human mother."_

"_After birthing a hanyou she's still alive?"_

"_Apparently."_

"_Thought someone woulda killed her off…"_

"_If not, at least kill the hanyou boy."_

"_Seems like humans around the castle are more tolerant of youkai. Had that happened out here in the boonies, I can guarantee you they would have been killed long ago."_

"_The human woman must hold some kind of importance if she lives in the village around the castle."_

"_I hear she was a member of court until she birthed the hanyou child. She excused herself from King Higurashi's palace and moved just outside of it. I also hear that she's quite a beauty."_

"_Well if Inutaisho fell for her…"_

_The door to the tavern swung wildly open, a raggedy looking man stumbling in. The three men who had been talking casually looked up in surprise at the new guest. His clothes could hardly be called such, torn and ripped in many places. He did, however, wear a strangely large breastplate, a small katana sheathed around his waist, resting loosely on his left side. His long black hair was as shabby as his clothes were, one arm wrapped in a bandage. The men did not break their gazes from the stranger as he limped to the bar, resting forward on his elbows. He glanced down at the three of them and they quickly looked away. His eyes were cold and threatening. _

_One of the three men cleared his throat, taking another sip of his beer. "Anyway, as I was saying…"_

"_So this older son…the pure youkai one…I think I've heard of him. Strange name…what is it?" he snapped his fingers quickly, trying to remember._

"_Starts with an 'S' I think."_

_The stranger who had come in received his drink taking a light sip, listening to the other's conversation while staring straight ahead at a poster of a nearly-naked lady over the ice machine. _

"_Se…Sessh…something like that. I don't remember."_

"_That Inutaisho sure had a strange way of naming his kids."_

_The stranger slammed his drink down to the bar causing the three men to look at him questioningly. He stared ahead blankly, and not turning his gaze he muttered, "Did you say Inutaisho?"_

_The men exchanged frightened glances with each other before one spoke up. "Yes. Inutaisho…the great dog demon."_

_The stranger smirked, his posture relaxing just a bit, and he dropped his gaze to the bar top. "Is the old dog still living? Thought he woulda croaked by now."_

_Perplexed, the shortest man replied, "He…did die. A few years back I believe. In a battle."_

"_So he finally found someone who could whip his butt?" the stranger asked, taking another sip of his drink._

_In the late youkai's defense, one of the men stood up, facing the stranger. "Inutaisho was one of the greatest youkai of all time! He even defeated the one known as the Great Youkai in an attempt to get the Shikon Jewel out of his hands!"_

_The stranger smirked again. "The Shikon no Tama…so you've heard of it as well?"_

"_Who hasn't?"_

_The stranger fell silent for a few minutes, the other three men too afraid to speak about anything else around the weirdo. After taking another sip of his drink, the stranger turned to men who were silently trying to plot a way to escape this guy's presence. He gave them a suspiciously authentic smile. "I do believe I have forgotten my manners," he said, standing and walking toward them. "My name is Naraku."_

_The largest man used all his courage and held out his hand to Naraku's and shook it. "Takeda," he said solidly, releasing Naraku's hand as soon as his introduction was over. "This is Muotoko and Taromaru," Takeda said, waving a hand to each of the men. Nodding their head slightly, they acknowledged Naraku's presence. _

"_So, what is this you gentlemen are saying of Inutaisho?"_

"_You seem to have no respect for him," Taromaru snapped. "What do you want to know?"_

_Naraku smiled. "I met him once."_

_The three men gasped silently, leaning forward to better hear Naraku's story. "You met Inutaisho?"_

"_And spoke with him. Nice…long conversation," Naraku said with a smile._

"_What was he like?"_

"_Did he say something to you that made you dislike him so much?"_

"_He was…" Naraku paused for a moment, taking a drink. He seemed to be thinking, trying to remember exactly what Inutaisho had been like. The battle with him had been… "Strong. He was incredibly strong."_

"_Well, that is fairly well known, Naraku-san," Takeda said with a roll of his eyes._

"_Did you ever fight the old dog?" Naraku asked sarcastically. _

_There was a pause as the three men exchanged glances again. _

"_Did you?"_

_With another smile, Naraku ignored the question and said, "So what is this you say about his sons? Did he really have children?"_

"_Two…" Takeda said with a slight nod. "I'm sorry…but we need to be leaving." He stood up, unable to take anymore of Naraku's presence. The other two men followed his lead, standing up. With a bow of his head, Takeda began walking toward the exit of the tavern. Taromaru and Muotoko following. _

"_Wait," Naraku objected, standing up also. "His two sons…do you know where they reside? I have some business I would like to take up with them."_

_Doubting his intentions, they all turned back around and faced him again. Takeda resisted the urge to shudder. "I believe they still reside around the castle, sir," he said simply, taking another quick bow and walking out swiftly._

_Naraku smirked at their apparent eagerness to leave him with as little information as possible. The smirk not leaving his face, he sat back down at the bar casually and finished his drink, handing the bartender a few spare coins he held in one of his tattered pockets, enough to cover the charge of the beer. Without another word, he left the tavern as shifty as he had entered. _

"_So the dog demon had sons…wonderful," he said to himself as he walked away from the bar. "Old Inutaisho may have died before I could exact my revenge on him…revenge for defeating me and stealing the Shikon no Tama…I could not find him before he died, so now I will kill his sons in order to make myself stronger. One day I will possess the sacred jewel again. And then I will be so strong that no one, no one in the entire country will be able to stop me."_

…

And that's how it began.

Thinking back on it, Naraku almost laughed. How stupid he had been back then. He had no idea how complicated revenge would become. He looked over at the breastplate he had laid on the ground next to him, thinking back on his battle with Inutaisho…how humiliated he had been…and how badly he wanted revenge. It seemed now he had more than one reason to end the inu youkais' lives.

After his encounter with the men at the tavern, Naraku had left the rural lands of the kingdom and entered the palace with the intention of seeking out Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He was a little disappointed when Inuyasha turned out to be just a kid…and a hanyou no less. He would not satisfy for revenge on Inutaisho. But Sesshomaru…that was another matter. He was as strong and majestic in every way as the late Inutaisho had been. He was also of noble blood, and served as a courtier. Getting to him at a level where he could kill the dog would be difficult, but in the end, Naraku decided, it would be worth the effort.

Once inside the kingdom, however, Naraku met the lady Kikyou. She was only a young teenager at the time, but as a priestess-in-training, and one of the most powerful around, her strength could come in handy in his schemes. He became involved with the court, something he had originally planned to do to get near Sesshomaru, but it seemed his intentions had shifted somewhat. Within the palace, he quickly rose to the top of the ladder as he continuously impressed the king with his power and fake friendliness. He was appointed the King's Advisor less than a year after he had entered the kingdom.

He had a way with his attitude and his words that got him places like that.

While trying to work his way into Kikyou's heart, his quest for Sesshomaru's life became almost a side-project. It was not long, however, until he realized that murdering a courtier would not be an easy task to get away with and live to tell about it, especially when that courtier was one of the king's highest ranked and most well liked. It was just around that time that Inuyasha, the poor child, went on a slaughtering rampage through the village, giving the conniving Naraku an excellent idea.

Using his limited youkai powers, he caused many more demon disturbances around the kingdom. Youkai that had been long in hiding began coming out and reeking havoc on nearby villages. Word of the attacks reached the king, who was greatly disturbed. Naraku, of course, was right at the king's side with a proposal to end the youkai problems instantly.

After having the youkai exiled from the kingdom, Naraku was no longer concerned with getting to Sesshomaru…Kikyou was first on his mind.

…

_After pursuing the aspiring priestess's affections for many months, the King's Advisor was having to resort to more creative techniques of winning her. He could not understand why the beautiful eighteen-year-old was so very single…and why she would not surrender to him. He was, after all, rich, powerful and attractive._

_Late one evening, Naraku made his way toward the old Kaede-sama's house near the Youkai no Mori. He had the intentions of seeking out Kikyou and taking her into the village on a date, perhaps. Dinner? What exactly did priestesses like to do with men? He was wondering these things on his way down the path to her house. The sun had just set the moment he arrived within sight of the old place. There was still enough light provided by the sky that he had no trouble seeing the front door to the house open._

'_Did she see me coming?' A fleeting thought._

_Naraku opened his mouth to call out to the girl as she stood on her porch, looking into the forest from the looks of it, but he stopped himself as he caught the scent of…someone else. He was standing upwind from the forest, and something was approaching them. His immediate thought was to leap out and protect Kikyou from what ever demon was coming, but the sound of her voice stopped his thoughts._

"_Inuyasha?" she called out, looking hopeful._

_Naraku leaned behind a tree and watched as a silver-haired hanyou appeared from through the forest, a loving smile on his face. He stared at the half-breed in bewilderment, knowing that he looked familiar. It took a few minutes to place him as the scraggily hanyou who had had his memory erased all those years ago. By the time he remembered, Inuyasha had Kikyou in his arms and they were both laughing. Kaede then appeared from the old house, greeting the hanyou warmly. _

_Naraku snickered at the scene that was unfolding before him. His woman in the arms of Inuyasha! That half-breed! That…half demon! The thought then occurred to him…this was all against the law. He almost smiled with satisfaction, and probably would have if he was not still burning with anger, that he had caught this little affair of Inuyasha and Kikyou's. As fast as he had discovered it, he was sure he would end it._

_Like a dying coal, his hate for Inutaisho and his sons was rekindled. He would have to put his lust for Kikyou aside as he worked to end the lives of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…his plan to break the two lovers apart could not fail._

_Little did he know that his attempt at severing their relationship would end in Kikyou's death._

…

Naraku leaned his head heavy against the tree's bark. He had already lost Kikyou…he could not fail at ending Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's lives. Letting out a sigh, he looked up to the sky. It would be morning soon. It was to be a busy next few days. He wondered for a passing moment where Kikyou was…how the dead girl was planning on getting at Inuyasha. He had no doubt she had enough anger in her system that it would come in handy for him. And Inuyasha's pathetic friends…had they reached the hanyou yet? An image of Sesshomaru's face came to Naraku's mind, making him nauseous. Was he headed for Inuyasha as well yet? He was almost angry at himself for asking Sesshomaru's aid in bringing Inuyasha down. He had no doubt in his mind that he could have defeated Inuyasha alone, but with Sesshomaru on his side, killing him after this whole ordeal was over with would be much easier.

"I should probably not underestimate Sesshomaru's power…he is, after all, Inutaisho's son. But that is why he is on my side. I shalln't have to fight him in order to kill him. Even the slightest trust on his part will be his down fall."

He closed his eyes, and breathed hard, concentrating his energy on the numerous demon parts that surrounded him. His night of weakness was about to be over…then he would be ready to fight until both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were dead. Trying his best to keep his demonic aura down to a minimum, he completed his body, and the area surrounding him was empty of youkai parst once again.

With a smile, he rose to his feet. The fist of the sun's light was peaking over the horizon in the east. He moved his arms, assuring that they still worked correctly. Smiling in satisfaction, he strode off into the trees to watch his plans unfold bit by bit. It would be another two days before he faced Inuyasha, anyway.

The old breastplate lay on the ground where he had left it. One of the straps moved slightly in the morning wind. Leaves, dead and withered, fell from the trees above, slowly covering the armor until the outward evidence of its existence was erased completely.

* * *


End file.
